You're Back
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Denise has a friend from her past come back? How will the others like her? How will she fit in among the other wives and their own dramas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Jesse never gave up biological rights of T.J. to Trevor._

_Denise has not had Molly, and Jeremy has not been killed._

_Joan and Roland have not adopted David._

_Emmalin has not graduated high school._

The tribe was all gathered at the Hump for the night after a very long week. Roxy had just brought them all drinks when Claudia Joy said, "Roxy, take a break. You have barely had a minute to yourself all night."

Roxy replied, "And I will right after I take this table their drinks and clear that now empty table. It will only be a couple minutes. I am short tonight. Somehow all my waitresses get the flu on the exact same night." She answered a bit annoyed as Roxy picked up another tray of drinks from the bar and delivered it to the respective owners.

Denise asked as she looked over at Pamela, "What is up with that?" It was no secret that if something was going on Pamela probably knew.

"Her and Trevor have been struggling again." Pamela stated softly as she sighed.

"I thought things were good." Roland commented to the group.

Pamela mentioned, "Well…"Pamela added in a drawn out tone. "She may have embellished that part a little. We all know Roxy is not one to be embarrassed, but when it comes to money she does not like people to know that they are having trouble. I honestly would not know if I hadn't walked in on one of her and Trevor's arguments about it." She took a sip from her beer. "I was suppose to babysit that night so they left the door open like they always, so I walked in on a not so pretty argument."

Claudia Joy asked, "What seems to be causing problems? Maybe we can help?" Claudia Joy always did like to solve problems.

Pamela explained, "You and I both know that to Roxy the only thing worse then people knowing about their money problems is accepting help or money she can not repay. Lately everything has been the problem. Jesse has been slacking on child support; why he doesn't sign away his rights is beyond me, and the car engine needs to be replaced. She is just stressed out. She has been working every day open to close for the past two weeks. The girl needs a break."

Denise added, "Wow, she is really pulling over time." She hated to see her friends overworked like that.

Just then Roxy walked over and joined the group. She said, "I have a few minutes to spare right now. Pamela, how have things been down at the station?"

Pamela answered, "Nothing too big, just standard calls. It has been a lot better since Chase got back last night though."

Claudia Joy said, "Well that must make for some good loving then." There was a bit of a smile.

Pamela mentioned, "You bet. How about you Roland? How are Sarah Elizabeth and Joan?"

Roland commented, "Sarah Elizabeth has been a handful lately and Joan is suppose to get home in a few days." He was for sure happy about that.

Roxy added, "Earth to Denise. Are you still with us?" Roxy waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

Denise asked, "What? Oh, yeah I still here. Just thinking about Frank. I haven't heard from him in a while and it just worries me is all."

Claudia Joy gave her a reassuring look, "You just need to stay positive."

Denise replied, "I know. I know. Will you guys excuse me for a minute."

Denise got up from her spot at the table and walked towards the front of the bar where a girl was seated and she slide up next to her.

Denise began, "Katie J that wouldn't be you now would it?" She knew that head of dirty blonde hair anywhere.

The girl responded, "Denise, it is so good to see you." Katie J wrapped her arms around Denise as she gave her a hug and let off a bit of a girly squeal.

Denise said, "As it is to see you. How long are you in town?" She was hoping they would have to hang.

Katie J replied, "A few days. I have a meeting with General Ludwig and General Holden tomorrow."

Denise added, "Well you should have told me you were in town. But now that I know I have to insist that you stay with me. No buts." Katie J knew Denise was serious.

Katie J smiled, "I would have told you but I did not know that you were back at Fort Marshall now, I thought you were still at Fort Myers. But then again we have been out of contact for a while."

Denise agreed, "Too long. And is that a ring on your finger."

Katie J commented, "Yeah it is. It is my engagement ring. I met this guy, Cooper, where I am currently stationed. He's great."

Denise said, "That is good for you. I'm happy for you; ever since Antonio passed I wasn't sure you would get married again. Come on over to my table and I will introduce you to my friends." They both get up from the bar stools and headed towards the table where the others were at.

When Denise rejoined the table she started, "Hey guys. There is someone I would like you to meet. This is Katrina Joyce. She is an old friend of mine that I knew when I was younger. Our parents were both stationed at the same post and she and Frank have been stationed at the same place periodically during their careers. This is Claudia Joy Holden, Roxy LeBlanc, Pamela Moran, and Roland Burton. She points to each one as she introduced them.

Katie J spoke up; "It is nice to meet you all. It is nice to see that the Hump is still staying alive. Although when we were kids it was just a general restaurant not a bar, but I think it is better this way."

Denise said, "Roxy actually owns the Hump now." Denise had a wide smile on her face.

Claudia Joys said, "So what brings you to this area, Katrina." Claudia Joy was intrigued by Denise's childhood friend.

Katie J explained, "Please call me Katie J. I am actually in town for a few days because I have a meeting tomorrow with General Ludwig and Holden. So I guess that would be your husband."

Claudia Joy nodded, "Yes, that would be him."

Roxy got up and said, "I should be getting back to work. Another big party just came in and as I said before I am short handed tonight." Then she walked away to behind the bar.

Pamela mentioned, "So Katie J. You are in the Army."

Katie J answered, "Yes ma'am. I am a colonel. Odds are if my meeting with the Generals go well tomorrow I will be moved out here."

Roland asked, "Where are you stationed?" He was curious.

Katie J mentioned, "Fort Mason, out in California. My meeting tomorrow with the Generals is to see if they can have me head up the Military Police Division here. Michael had emailed me remembering when we went to West Point that I always had an interest in being an MP and ever since I got out of Delta last year I been looking to Join a MP squad."

Pamela inquired, "You were in Delta Force and you got out? How did you do that? And can you please suggest it to my husband."

Katie J added, "It is not as easy as it sounds. Being in Delta Force is hard to begin with but getting out once you are in is even harder. The only reason I was able to get out is because a Delta Force contract expires every 8 years or until another offer comes up. It is not that we want to disappear in the middle of the night, it is we have to. And a lot of the time that means choosing the job over family. Delta Force is not the ideal unit to have a family. And most people renew their contract with Delta because they do not have a better offer. I will not lie it is one of the best units in the military which is why your husband is hesitant to get out. He still wants to be sure there is something for him in the military when he does get out. I would say if he is anything like a lot of Delta soldiers I know he is trying to get out it just takes time. He was probably in Delta before he met you."

Pamela said, "Yeah he was."

Katie J added, "Then give him a little more time, even though it seems like you have given so much already."

Pamela nodded, "Ok. I will."

Claudia Joy questioned, "You said you knew Michael back at West Point."

Katie J replied, "Yeah, back then he was PFC Holden or as I liked to call him Mikey J but he would kill me if anyone else knew that."

They talked for a little while longer and when things started to wind down they all made their separate ways for the night. Denise went and got in her car and Katie J. followed her back to post and to her house. When they arrived at Denise's house they both got out of their cars. Katie J grabbed her bag and then headed towards the house. When the got inside Denise commented, "Well this is it. Not much. I will show you to the guest room."

They walked up stairs and Katie J responded, "Not all that much. I would have to disagree. It is a whole heck of a lot more then that apartment I have been living in."

Denise added, "Well, maybe it is. Anyways here is the guest room. Make yourself at home and I guess I will see you in the morning then. Good night Katie J" Then Denise leaned in and gave her a hug.

Katie J smiled, "Good night Denise. I will see you in the morning."

**Well there is the first chapter. Tell me how I am doing. If you like it or hate. What you think. Leave me a REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning Katie J had gotten up and got dressed into her uniform and went down stairs to find Denise already up and made coffee. She was dressed in her blue nurse scrubs.

Denise began, "Good morning, sleep well."

Katie J replied, "Yeah I did."

Denise handed her a cup of coffee and added, "You look like you could use this especially considering you have a meeting with the generals today."

Katie J responded, "Yeah. Thank you so much, Dee."

Denise laughed, "I remember the last time that you called me Dee was..."

Katie J interrupted, "Was when I was screaming and giving birth to my first child."

Denise mentioned, "Good times. Speaking of my god daughter, how has she been?"

Katie J commented, "She has been well, very well. Graduating from high school this year."

Denise said, "I really should see her soon."

Katie J mentioned, "So I have no idea that you got back into the medical field."

Denise added, "Yeah it all kind of happened last year. I got my degree and became a nurse."

Katie J smiled, "That is great. I really should be heading out, Denise. Wouldn't want to be late for my meeting now. I will see you later though."

Denise mentioned, "Good luck. Hope you impress them enough to move you out here so we can see each other all the time again."

And with that Katie J gave Denise a hug and walked out of Denise's house and got into her car and drove to General Holden's office.

She walked in the front doors of the army headquarters at Fort Marshall and headed up the grand staircase. When she reached the door that said General Michael Holden she gave it a light knock and waited for a reply.

Michael said, "Come in." Katie J opens the door and walks in and sees General Holden sitting behind his desk and General Ludwig sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She approached General Holden and he stood and shook her hand followed by General Ludwig doing the same. She took a seat in the chair beside General Ludwig and General Holden began, "Col. Joyce thank you for coming all this way to have a meeting with us. I would like to begin with tell you that you are one of five candidates for the job. We have an upcoming opportunity for someone to head up the military police unit."

Ludwig added, "We have talked with all of your Co's both past and present and all agree that you would make and excellent addition to the MP task force here at Fort Marshall. One of them did quote that you were the best person trained for the job that they had ever seen. Maybe even better than himself. They all speak very highly of you considering what is in your file."

Katie J questioned, "I am not sure what you are referring to, that my Co's could have mentioned that would be in my file, but there is not anything that should dis persuade your decision."

General Ludwig mentioned, "We are talking about your history before you joined the army, and while you were in the army. Also considering your home life previous to this, I think it is a very honorable thing you did. Joining the army that is."

Katie J replied, "I do not want anything that does not involve the army to affect your decision. None of that matters nor does it reflect on the kind of person and solider that I am today. I would not want something like the nature of my past to influence your decision, however I will understand if you can not see me separately from what you know already from my file. I would be able to respect your decision if you two decide I am not the best person for the job based on the knowledge you have gained."

General Holden asked, "Col. Joyce, we have seen your file, spoken with your Co's but we have not asked you. Why do you think you are the best candidate for the job?"

Katie J answered, "I have always imagined being able to have a military police job weather it be, just being on a squad, leading a team, or leading a whole unit it has always been an interest of mine. I am the youngest person to ever be accepted to west point. But aside from all of that I take my job seriously, which is probably why my love life has been lacking. When I am given an order I follow it to the key. In the field I protect my men the best I can but most importantly I do not leave a man behind. I take my oath seriously. If that is not MP material I don't know what is? Sir."

General Holden added, "Thank You for coming. We should have a decision within the next few days. We will call you then."

Katie J stood up and shook hands with both of them again, then walked out of the office and headed to her car and drove to her old favorite burger place to grab some lunch.

After Katie J had left the Generals began talking and Holden said, "So we have seen all the candidates want to discuss it over lunch?"

Ludwig decided, "Sure, how does red robin sound."

Holden agreed, "You read my mind."

Katie J walked into Cheeseburger n' Paradise and was seated by a hostess.

She looked over the menu and decided upon the bacon cheeseburger. The waiter came and took her order. While she was waiting for her food she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her fiancé, Cooper. It read, "Just finished meeting with the Generals, think it went really well. I guess we will see in a few days. Stopped for lunch. I have a 11o'clock flight out my time 8 your time tonight."

A few minutes later Cooper replied back, "Alright, Call we when you land it should be around 1 am right?"

She typed back, "Yeah. See you then."

Copper texted, "Will see you then, we need to talk when you get back about how things will work if you get the job"

A little while later the waiter brought her food and she ate up and enjoyed some time to think about what she was going to do regarding her and Cooper if she got the job. She knew that unless her got the transfer request things wouldn't work out. When she finished her food she drove back to Denise's house.

General Holden and General Ludwig walked into Red Robin and were seated right away by a hostess. A few minutes later the waiter came by and took their orders.

General Holden began, "Well we have five applicants Major Jonathan James, 2nd LT. Jennifer Yancey, Col Jake Meyers, Major mike Peterson, and Col Katrina Joyce." He read of all the names.

General Ludwig agreed, "Yes we have seen them all and honestly I was only impressed with Meyers and Joyce. The other three just seemed to lack the experience that they need to do this job."

General Holden added, "Yes that seems accurate. They just don't have the skills they should. I feel that I need to inform you of something regarding one of the applicants. Joyce and I went to west point together and we were partners. Actually more than partners. We dated for the two of the years we were at west point. I had asked her to marry me, but then I met Claudia Joy and it was love at first sight."

Ludwig said, "Ok I understand so you want me to decide, so it won't look as though you picked her because of your connection to her instead of her abilities."

Holden replied, "Exactly. I will provide you with information on both."

Ludwig asked, "Should we post the unofficial list on the Army website." Their food was delivered to their table and they begin to eat.

Holden said, "Yeah, you will do that later. So lets talk this out."

Ludwig explained, "Well Meyers he gets the job done and he is a good leader but he doesn't always follow protocol. And don't get me wrong sometimes that is good but he has had a lot of close calls with him and his team. Then Joyce she is good at her job better than most. But what bothers me about her is her past. Did she ever get any help for dealing with it all."

Holden mentioned, "Not that is documented but she may have."

Ludwig replied, "I believe I am going to need to think about this. Sleep on it some."

The group had gotten together for the weekly lunch and all except Denise was there.

Roland says, "So Katie J she seems pretty cool. Sure did fit in along with us nicely."

Pamela agreed, "Yeah, she has that insight to the army side. To what our spouse sees and deals with. Even gave us the advice we needed."

Roxy mentioned, "Yeah, all that is true, but what is her story. All of us have one. There is always a reason the soldiers join the army and there is a reason we all married into the army."

Claudia Joy said, "So there are two sides to her story, but how do you know she is married?"

Roxy replied, "I saw a ring."

Pamela questioned, "How do we know it is not an engagement ring?"

Roxy puts her hands up in surrender, "Maybe it was, which still means she has two sides to her army life."

Just then Denise walked in and joined them.

She said, "Sorry I am late." Then they all decided to order.

When the food had arrived the questions began for Denise that started with Roxy, "Is Katie J married?"

Denise answered, "Engaged. But she has been married." What Denise didn't mention is her friend had been married twice before. Her first marriage ended in divorce, her second was because her husband was killed in action.

Claudia Joy asked, "So what is her story then. I am guessing that the ex-husband of her has something to do with it."

Denise explained, "It really isn't my story to tell. But what I will say is she has been through a lot of stuff. Nothing that she could control either. She has two kids and she works a second job at night. The army was really her only safe haven. It helped her escape from all the drama in her life."

Roland asked, "If she is single when she is deployed where do her kids go?"

Denise added, "The army has set up program for those type of situations. Basically from what I understand they can either go into the release of a family member or friend in the same area or on post there are what they call sponsor families. And they take over the care and reasonability's while the parent or parents are away."

Pamela mentioned, "Sounds like it is tough. Not just for the soldier but the kids too. Having to get use to a new environment and schedule every time."

Roland said, "We all know pre deployment is crazy, but to have to leave your kids with strangers. I could not imagine."

Roxy said, "Well a of friend of Denise's' is a friend of mine. I do not have to know her past to be friends with her. Ya'll did know about me before and look at us now. We are inseparable. Look guys I gotta being heading off to the hump. We open in about an hour."

With that Roxy went to the front paid for her meal and left to go to the hump. Within the next few minutes the remaining of the group finished up and went their separate ways.

Denise arrived home to find Katie J there sitting on the couch reading a book. When Katie J saw Denise walk in she closed her book and set it down.

Denise walked in and joined her on the couch.

Denise began, "So how did it go today?" Katie J replied, "I think it went well, but I will not know their decision for a few days. But I need your advice on something. You know me and Michael dated while we went to west point right?"

Denise inquires, "Yeah, what about?"

Katie J mentions, "Well I just got this weird vibe from Claudia Joy. Do you think it would be awkward for us? I mean I was the last person that Michael dated before he met and began dating Claudia Joy. He even broke off our engagement because he said he really liked me but he had found his soul mate. I understood completely. I encouraged him to follow his heart."

Denise figures, "Some things are better left unspoken, but she can not blame you for something that happened in the past. If it does come up ever just say that it is history. You are engaged now. You got married after that. Clearly you have moved on."

A little while later Jeremy walks in and says, "Hey mom I thought I would stop by for dinner," as he is putting his stuff down by the front door not noticing that Katie J was sitting on the couch alongside of Denise. When he had placed his stuff and turned the corner Jeremy says, "Katie J I didn't know you were in town. It is so good to see you." He goes over to the couch and gives her a hug."

Katie J comments, "Well my godson is certainly looking spiffy these days."

With a big grin in his face Jeremy says, "That would be Specialist Sherwood you are speaking with."

Katie J adds, "And you are proud of it I can tell. What division have you been assigned?

"I'm here at the 23rd in an infiltration unit. What about you? Where are you now? And what brings you to fort Marshall?"

Denise interrupts, "Well I see the two of you have some catching up to do, so I will go prepare dinner and let you guys chat."

Katie J continues, "Well I have been at Fort Mason for the past 4 years and I just got out of Delta Force last year so I thought it was the perfect timing to look into getting a position on a Military Police force. And well since there is an opening here at Fort Marshall I decided to go for it. It is what I have always wanted to do."

Jeremy adds, "That is really great. And maybe you will even move back to the same post as us. Which would be great because I would get to see my godmother all the time. And I would get to see Anaglin. How is she by the way?"

Katie J replies, "Like you already don't know. She is on your face book page all the time and chatting with you like 24/7. You probably know her better that I do."

Jeremy agrees, "Ok that is very true, but it does not stop me from missing her. Some of time I just miss her so much. She was my best friend for a good part of my childhood. And we are still great friends now. I only see her at holidays these days."

Denise calls, "Guys dinner is on the table." They both get up off the couch and all three of them sit down at the table. For dinner they had steak and mashed potatoes. They enjoyed casual conversation throughout dinner and then headed back over to the couch for dessert, which was pecan pie. Once they all had dessert they got comfortable on the couch and Denise asked, "Katie J when is your flight back tonight?"

Katie J responded, "I have an 11o'colck flight out tonight. So not for a few more hours."

Jeremy says, "Want to know something. I just logged on to the army website and they have posted the list of the top two people for the MP position here at Fort Marshall."

Katie J encourages, "Well you can not just leave me hanging like that."

Jeremy adds, "The list was just cut from five names to two names and you are one of them."

Katie J comments, "I am in the top two."

Denise says, "So that means you are that much closer to getting the job you have wanted since you graduated from West Point but never got because you got pregnant."

Katie tells, "Well I never regretted getting pregnant with either of my children, but it was not exactly easy having them and an army job. But I did it. No matter how hard things got, I never gave up. I just made them work."

Jeremy mentions, "Well I think it is honorable that you decided to serve your country and you still have kept a family together. I know from personal experience that it is never easy when my dad left and even harder while he is gone. But now that I see his side of the army I understand a little bit more."

Katie J says, "I should really be getting going to catch my flight. It really was great to see both of you again."

All three of them get up from the couch and walk towards the front door. Katie J grabs both her bags from their place by the door and the three of them walk out of the house. Katie J pops the trunk to her rental and places both of her bags in the car. After she did that she turned back to Denise and Jeremy.

Jeremy starts, "No matter what happens with the decision, we need to stay in touch more. Promise."

Denise agrees, "Emails, phone calls, face book, letters. There is no reason to lose touch with the technology we have at our fingertips."

Katie J speaks up, "I promise you both that no matter what we will stay connected. There is no excuse."

She leans in and gives Jeremy a hug and kisses him on the cheek and whispers, "Take care."

She does the same with Denise but the hug last a little bit longer this time. When they broke away Katie J walked over to her car and opened the door. Before she got in she says, "We will keep in touch Dee."

Then she got in, backed out of the driveway and drove off. Denise and Jeremy held each other as they watched her drive off. They kept watching for a while until she had faded away from there sight

**Reviews. Tell me if you liked it. If you hated it. What you want to see. I am open to all and any suggestions/comments that you may have**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been so long. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**_Chapter 3_**

Katie J's plane landed at the San Fransico air port. She got off the plane and called Cooper really quick to tell him where to pick her up. She also sent a quick text to Denise and Jermey saying that she landed safely. Within the next hour she collected her bags met up with Cooper and arrived back at her apartment, where her daughter Anaglin,17 and her son Conor,15 were already asleep. Cooper told her that he would stay at his place for the night and see her in the morning.

The next day Cooper had let himself in, and had made breakfast to surprise his fiance with breakfast in bed. Katie J awakes to the wonderful smell of eggs and bagels with cream cheese. When Cooper walks into Katie J's bedroom with a tray that had her breakfast on it she comments, "To what do I owe this wonderful surprise."

Cooper says, "A proper welcome home."

She leans in and kisses him, then says, "You are so good to me."

A few minutes later Anaglin and Conor hear their mother and Cooper talking and decide to knock on the door. When they hear their mother's voice say come in the enter and each walk up on either side of the bed and say, "Welcome home." Both then lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek at the same time.

Anaglin was 17 years of age and is the spitting image of her mother. She had bright blue eyes, long dirty blonde hair. Her skin was white but was ever so pale. Conor was 15 had the same blue eyes, but had his dads dark black hair. He wasn't as pale as his sister but he was for sure pale. As siblings they got along very well and hung out together too.

Later that day Katie J, Conor, Anaglin, and Cooper were out rock climbing having a family day when Katie J's cell phone rings.

Cooper says, "You would have a cell phone that gets signal at this altitude."

Katie J replies, "It is part of my job description. Never be unreachable." She then picks up the phone and says, "Joyce."

Michael Holden answers, "Col. Joyce, it is General Holden. I am calling to inform you that the decision has been made for the MP position at Fort Marshall. You got the position, congratulations."

Katie J mentions, "Thank you. How long do I have?"

Holden says, "Two to three weeks, considering you have a family and are on the complete opposite side of the country."

Katie J comments, "See you then, Sir."

After Katie J had hung up the phone Cooper asks, "What is up?"

Katie J answers, "I got the job. I am going to be the head of the MP department at Fort Marshall."

Anaglin comments, "Congratulations, mom. I know this has been what you have wanted since west point, but could never because you got pregnant."

Katie J mentions, "Anaglin, Conor, I do not have a single regret in having you guys when I did. Don't ever think otherwise."

Cooper had reamined quiet because in all truth he never wanted Katie J to get the job because that meant that she would get moved to the other side of the country. He had applied for a tranfer but was denied.

When they were done climbing for the day they arrive back at Katie J's apartment. Anaglin and Conor head straight to their rooms and begin to pack as their mother told them to do so, while Katie j and Cooper had some things to figure out.

Cooper begins, "I applied for a transfer but it was denied. We are only engaged, not married yet which is why they turned me down. Even if we do get married, the soonest I can be moved out there would be a year and a half."

Katie J says, "A lot can happen in that amount of time."

Cooper asks, "But we don't have to break it off here. We can stay together. Can't we?

Katie J mentions, "I don't see how we could. Long distance relationships never work. Plus this is the army. They say a year and a half but you could be moved, or your contract could be changed and renewed. This is why it is highly recommended that we don't date and marry other soliders."

Cooper disagrees, "Once we are married, we will be guantee to be assigned at the same post."

Katie J explains, "I have been through this before. It never works out the way as planned. You promise you will call. I'll say that I will write and then things happen and life and the army gets in the way. Then we lose touch."

Cooper adds taking Katie J's hand in his, "But we can make this work. Katrinia, do you really love me?

Katie J answers, "Yes. I do, but that doesn't change the facts. Fact of the matter is I have a once and a life time opportunity and I am not going to give it up this time."

Cooper says, "What are you saying?"

Katie J mentions, "I don't know, but we have to decide something. You and I both know that. Anaglin and Conor are happy for me, but I don't want them to have to go through this again."

Cooper says, "You are due there in two weeks which means you you will be leaving in a week. Doesn't give us a lot of time."

Katie J replies, "Then lets make it last. I don't want to leave you anymore than you don't want me to go. But orders are orders plus I finally get the opportunity to be a MP a position I have worked my whole career for."

Cooper mentions, "Then we will promise to keep touch but we will no longer be a couple."

Katie J agrees, "That is how I see." As she takes off her ring and puts it in Coopers hand.

From around the corner of the hall Anaglin and Conor were watching their mom and Cooper "figure things out" in the living room.

Anaglin says, "This is bad. They are breaking up. She was finally happy."

Conor adds, "I know it sucks that Cooper can't move with us."

Anaglin mentions, "Army life, right."

Conor agrees, "New school, new freinds, new apartment, new neighbors. New everything. Like with every new post. But you are not too dissappointed. Jermey will be there."

Anaglin comments, "True and Emmalin too."

Conor says, "I know. Is it wrong that we are happy about moms new assignment because our love lives could improve from it."

Anaglin adds, "Not all bad. We are happy that one of her dreams are finally becoming a reality. Just not both."

Conor says, "Listen."

Cooper says, "I do not want you to give up your shot for me. I want you to focus on the job not on missing me."

Katie J adds, "I may act all soldier, but I am still a girl who is breaking it off with her fiance."

Cooper replies, "Be strong. No fear."

Katie J counters, "Using my words against me now."

Cooper mentions, "Never show a sign of weakness then."

Katie J comments, "When have you ever seen that."

Cooper says, "I guess I haven't."

Katie J leans in and kisses Cooper passionatly.

When they break apart Cooper says, "Well if you keep doing that it will be extremely hard to let you go. I should get going and you need to pack."

With that Cooper leaves the apartment and walks up two floors to his own apartment."

After Cooper had left Katie J orders, "Anaglin, Conor, I know you are sitting in the hall but off to your rooms we need to pack. You know the routine."

**Please be so kind to leave a REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you leave a review and tell me you love my story.**

**_Chapter 4_**

_One Week Later_

Katie J, Angalin, and Conor were all piled in her car and driving across the country all the way to Fort Mrashall. Anaglin had been texting Jermey the entire time as Conor had been texting Emmalin.

_Conor thought back to the first time he had met Emmalin. Anaglin and Jermey were at the movies and they had invited Conor too. They were just heading toward the movie when Jermey had saw someone he knew and stopped to talk to her. She was so beautiful. Jermey had introduced them to Emmalin._

_Emmalin says, "Hey nice to meet you Conor. I was just going to see Harry Potter."_

_Conor says, "What do you know, us too."_

Conor came back to reality when he heard his mom say, "We're here." as they pulled up in front of an apartment building. They get up to the apartment and get all settled in and were watchin tv when Katie J texted Denise, "_just arrived and are all settled in."_

_Denise replies, "I am out at the hump with the girls if you want to come by."_

_Katie J answers, "see you soon."_

Meanwhile at the hump Claudia Joy asks, "Who is that you are texting?"

Denise replies, "It is Katie J, she just got into town and I asked her to join us."

Roxy had just sat down taking a break as she overheard the conversation. Roxy questions, "You said she was engaged right?"

Denise agrees, "Yeah."

Roxy asks, "Did her fiance get moved with her then, or what?"

Denise mentions, "I don't know."

Just then Katie J walks in and joins the group. Roxy asks, "What can I get you?"

Katie J answers, " A beer."

Roxy gets ups to retrieve her drink a returns momnets later. Katie J asks, "How is Frank?"

Denise adds, "He gets back tomorrow."

Katie J says, "You must be excited."

Denise agrees, "I am. I don't see a ring, Katie J."

Katie J mentions, "Well your eyes aren't decieveing you." As she takes a sip of her beer.

Katie J continues, "I broke it off with Cooper, my fiance. I was moving out here and his application to be transfered was denied. There was no way it was going to work."

Roland suggests, "It wasn't the first time you were engaged and it was broken off, was it?"

Katie J questions, "What are you talking about?"

Pamela says, "It is kinda his thing. He can read peoples eyes and just understand them."

Denise nods her head letting Katie J know it was okay to tell them.

Katie J explains, "I got engaged the first time to my partner at west point. We had started out as friends and then the attraction grew and we strated dating and before I knew it he asked me to marry him. But it didn't work out, we were graduating west point and being moved to separate posts and then there is the fact that he met someone else."

Pamela asks, "Who was the guy? Anyone we know?"

Katie J agrees, "I would say that you know him. I was engaged to Michael before we graduated West Point, but when he met Claudia Joy he told me he loved me but he had met his soul mate."

Claudia Joy responds, "I don't know what to say. Michael never said anything about this."

Katie J replies, "Did you really expect him to. That when he met you, he broke off his engagement because he was head over heels in love with you. Are we good?"

Claudia joy says, "No hard feelings."

Denise mentions, "Weren't the three of us at the same post four years ago?"

Katie J agrees, "That was when I was at Fort Myeres for about a week before my orders changed. I remember because Conor and Angalin were talking in the car about that time he met Emmalin at the movies."

Claudia Joy asks, "How come we never met before then?"

Katie J adds, "I have no idea."

They depart for the night and Claudia Joy arrives home and stops by her daughters room and says, "Tell me about Conor Joyce."

Emmalin replies, "I met him at the movies like four years ago with Jemery and Angalin. His mom just got moved back out here. I was planning on getting to see him and Angalin tomorrow."

After the short conversation Claudia Joy goes and gets into bed with her husband who was reading a book. Michael puts the book down and turns to look at Claudia when she says, "I am glad you choose me, your soul mate even after you were already engaged."

Michael asks, "How did you acquire new information like this?"

Claudia Joy mentions, "When my group of friends want to find out something they do. Katie J had just arrived into town. She met us at the hump when Denise commented on their being no ring and well the others took it from their prying information out of her. But I know there is still a whole lot more she isn't telling yet." and with that Michael and Claudia Joy fell asleep.

**REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change: Emmalin is a senior in high school. Same age as Anaglin. Jermey is 19 years old.**

**Chapter 5**

Katie J had just taken her kids to make sure all the papers were filed so they could start school that day. She walked in with them and they were fully enrolled. The only thing that had to be done was get their physicals. Katie J said her goodbyes and was off to her first day as an MP.

Col. Joyce made her way into headquarters first for a meeting with General Holden. She knocked on the door, that was slightly ajar. When she heard the word to enter, she walked in the office and saw two other people sitting in front of General Holden's desk, one of which she recognized as Frank Sherwood.

Katie J took the empty seat in front of General Holden's desk. Michael says, "Col. Joyce, thank you for joining us. This is Col Frank Shrewood and Col Joan Burton. Col. Katrinia Joyce is the new head of our Military Police Department here."

Katie J replies, "It is a pleasure."

Joan comments, "It is nice to meet you. I must be off to a meeting. See you all later."

Frank adds, "As well as I do. It was nice to see you again Col." then they both get up and leave the room.

Michael asks, "How are you settling in to Fort Marshall?"

Katie J says, "Everything seems to be in order. Kids are all set in school except for their physicals which they have appointments for."

Michael mentions, "That is good. You told Claudia Joy."

Kaite J chuckles, "Yeah, that group of friends of hers has their ways. It was better they heard it from me instead of from someone else. You and I both know that you and I will be the hot topic of the media for the next few weeks because I am your ex fiance and I got the job."

Michael agrees, "I know, but there is nothing we have to hide is there."

Kaite J answers, "No, but let us cut to the chase. There is another reason that you found a person for the job so quickly, isn't there?"

Michael comments, "Yes."

Katie J urges, "So Mikey J, what is it?"

Michael sighs, "I knew you were the only person for the job. I knew that when you came in for the interview that the person that got this job would have to be deployed soon after. I need you to form a team of two other MPs to deploy to Afghanistan."

Katie J questions, "How long?"

Michael answers, "14 days."

Katie J states, "That gives me a week to find two other Mps and a week to train them and prepare them for deployment. Then I should be getting going." Katie J gets up and exits the office.

She arrived at the Miltiary Police Station and was introduced by the the col. that was stepping down from the position. He got her all settled in before handing over the entire station to her. She made the announcement that at the end of the week she would be picking two soldiers to deploy with her to Afghanistan in 2 weeks.

She had been going over the files of all the military police personnel and was quite impressed with a few and knew that they were the ones to watch. Katie J walked out of her office and went and leaned on the railing on the catwalk. She watched all the movement happening throughout the squadroom. Some teams were working on case files, interviewing witnesses/victims, interrogating suspects, and some were out on a call. She watched the busied room never missing a beat. They kept going as if their wasn't a decison looming over her head to decide on two soliders that would deploy with her and decide who would be in charge of the station while she was gone. She barely knew these people. She didn't know their work ethic, their capabilities.

She had a lot weighing on her mind and so little time to take care of things. Predeployment was always hard, but now she had to make arrangements for her kids. At the end of the day Katie J headed home and was greeted by her kids. They always made her smile. Anaglin asks, "What's wrong?" when she sees chinese in Katie J's hands as she walks through the door.

Katie J counters, "Why does something always have to be wrong?"

Conor mentions, "Because you are holding a bag of chinese. Our favorite food in the world. Now you would only be doing that for one of three reasons. Number one it is one of our birthdays. Number two it is comforts food. Number three something is wrong, which means you have news to break to us."

Katie J agrees, "You guys are right. How bout we sit down, eat some dinner. You guys will tell me about school and then we will get into the serious conversation."

They both agree and begin telling their mom about all their classes and how they had seen Emmalin today. After awhile Katie J knew she couldn't put it off any longer. Katie J begins, "There is no easy way to say this, there never is, but I am being deployed in 2 weeks. I found out today that General Holden knew all along and that is why he needed someone for the job so quickly.

Anaglin questions, "Who will we stay with?"

Katie J answers, "I don't know yet. I haven't worked out all the details yet."

Conor mentions, "How long will you be gone?"

Katie J replies, "A few months maybe more, maybe less. It all depends on the mission which is given until I arrive in Afghanistan. Now go finish up your homework,okay."

Conor and Anaglin grab their backpacks, then head for their rooms. Katie J dials Denise's number. After a few rings she gets an answer. Denise says, "Katie J, how was your first day as an MP?"

Katie J mentions, "It could have gone better."

Denise questions, "What went wrong?"

Katie J admits, "I am deploying in 2 weeks. What am I supose to do? I don't have a plan in place yet of where my kids go."

Denis suggests, "I can call Roland and have him talk to Joan. See if she knows any deployment specialists you can speak with."

Katie J adds, "They all say the same things. But maybe they can help."

Denise says, "I'll call you back, okay." They both hang up the phones.

**REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it has been so long, but with my best friend passing due to a drunk driving accident and other things in life I have been busy. Thanks for reading I hope you leave a review.**

**Chapter 6**

Later that week Katie J had made her decision about her team. She was in her office looking over three files. She knew who was going to deploy with her and knew who she was going to leave in charge of the station. She had asked one of the other MP's to gather everyone in the parade room. The MP had just knocked on her door and says, "Ma'am everyone is in parade."

Katie J follows the MP to the parade and then takes the podium at the front. Katie J explains, "As I told you eariler this week I had to make a decison about two soliders to deploy with me at the end of next week. Additionally that means I have to place someone in charge while I am gone. To keep ya'll in line. Basically act as me in my absence. Sgt. Chris McGruff and 2nd Harman will be deploying with me at the end of next week. Leaving in charge MSG Kenny Wilds. If there are any questions you may bring you concerns to me privately. McGruff and Harman will be taken off of rotation. They will appoint their new team leaders as needed. Thank you. Now Serve, Protect, and go be MP's."

Many of the MP's filed out giving the three pats on their backs on their way out.

McGruff asks, "Col, when do we start training?"

Katie J answers, "I am not concerned about increasing training we will just strat PT together. What I am worried about is weather or not you will have my back. I have a few guidelines that you should know about the way I work in the field.I am good at what I do. You may think I am harsh or strict or a bitch but my men always come out alive. I protect my men the best I can but I do not and will not leave a man behind. I expect you to take my orders and follow them to the key. And you guys can call me Katie J when we are in the field as I will call you Andy and Chris."

Harman replies, "Understood. If there is nothing else ma'am we were hoping to get out of her a little early to get predeployment plans underway."

Katie J mentions, "I'll walk out with you guys. I have to head by the deployment office anyway." The three of them go by their desk grab their backpacks and head out of the office. They were all parked relatively near each other. They see Katie J hop on her hot ride of a deep blue motorcycle.

Chris comments, "Now that is sweet ride."

Katie J says, "Thanks, I only got it a few days ago. See I was looking at motorcycles back in Cali then I got moved out here and saw and ad for somone selling it for really cheep. Plus it was really new to. I rode when I was younger and my daughter has been begging me for the car all the time. This way I have my transportation off duty and she has a car."

Andy asks, "How old the daughter?"

Katie J adds, "Will be 18 in a few days."

Andy adds, "That will be a great present, so meet you over at the predeployment office."

Katie J agrees, "Yeah."

She hops on her motorcycle, put on her helmet then pulls out of the station parking lot.

When Katie J arrives at the office she is showed back to an office with the deployment specialists she had an appointment with. Katie J always hated predeployment. There was so much to do but never enought time to do it. The only friends that knew about Katie J's deployment were Denise, Michael, and Joan. She had asked them to keep it a secret until she was ready to tell the others.

The deployment specialists walked in and says, "Good evening Col. Joyce I am Coorpal Massie Mars. I understand you had some questions and need some help with a last minute delpoyment paper work and stuff."

Katie J begins, "Let me just make this clear. I have been with the army for quite some time and have been through many deployments all with my kids but this time it is different. I just thought I would have a little more time is all. I understand that is no longer the case. I don't yet have a plan of where they will go. That is what worries me. With every move it is hard. They get back into their normal life or as normal as it can be with the army. I am a single mother and deployment is coming up fast."

Massie suggests, "With your kids this age of 15 and 17 they do a lot by themselves and on their own already my first suggestion would for you to sign off on them being left on their own with a friend who would have to sign off that they would check in with them every night."

Katie J asks, "Can I get the form for that? And then for my will, I have made the changes and am going to have a lawyer friend look it over."

Massie agrees, "Here is the form for your kids and temporary guardian to sign. All papers and transactions can be done through me. The only other thing I need is next of kin form which is here. Everything else seems to be in order. Now on the next of kin form it is suggested that it be someone on the same post or in the same area as you. Now if I am reading this correctly your daughter's birthday is in 5 days which means she will be 18. In that case she can be the next of kin. While that is a viable option it is also recommended that with it being your daughter you have someone else to be with her when she has to make these decisions."

Katie J mentions, "Okay, thank you very much, I will get these forms signed and to you. Seems the army always has a form for everything."

Massie adds, "They do."

With that Katie J walked out and drove her motorcycle home being sure that Anaglin didn't see her arrive. Katie J walked into her apartment and saw her kids at the coffee table in the living room doing their homework and it appeared that the pizza had just arrived. So they began to eat.

Katie J says, "Hey guys, so we need to talk about some stuff." Katie J sits on the couch and pulls the pieces of paper out of her backpack.

Katie J explains, "I went by the deployment office today and got the forms to decide where you would be staying while I am deployed."

Anaglin asks, "With Denise right?"

Katie J adds, "That is an option but there is also the option of the two of you staying by yourselves with Denise just checking up on you every day."

Conor replies, "Sorta like right now. I mean being honest we see you in the morning for a few minutes and then you come home some time in the evening and we talk and chill."

Anaglin speaks, "Mom, we have been through this a countless number of times. You are a single mom and yet you try your hardest to make sure we have everything we need and are everywhere we need to be. The army well it's tough but you get use to it. No matter the situation whatever you have always thought is best for us we agreed with. So if you have faith in us, we won't let you down."

Conor responds, "Sis pretty much covered it all."

Katie J asks, "How did I get the two most perfect kids in the world."

Conor mentions, "Because you are the perfect mom. Now if I may be excused I have a quiz to study for."

Katie J states, "Get out of here." He grabs his backpack and textbook from the floor and then swips a piece of pizza, then heads to his room.

Katie explains, "There is something else I need to talk to you about. See you will be 18 which means you will be old enough to be the next of kin. That way they don't void you in telling you any information. That is only if you want them to tell you the cold hard truth. What I believe will be best is putting both you and Denise down as my next of kins."

Anaglin states, "Mom, I'm all in, always have been. It's the army life. Just tell me where to sign." Angalin signs both the placement form and next of kin. Katie J then had Conor sign the placement form. And talks to him about the surprise part for Anaglin in a few days. It was the same day where they had afternoon doctors appointments to have their physicals done and then Conor would be sure to mention that they go by starbucks before wantintg to meet Emmalin at her house, where the surprise party would be taking place.

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. **

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Katie J was heading off for pt with Chris and Andy when she heard Anaglin call her for her. "Mom."

Katie J mentions, "You are up fairly early."

Anaglin agrees, "Yeah, I wanted to catch you before you haeded out. I was wondering if I could hang out with Jermey after school. We were maybe going to go to starbucks and talk. He would help me with some homework."

Katie J replies, "Home by 6, now what did you really want to talk to me about?"

Anaglin explains, "I don't know how to put this exactly so I am just going to come right out and say it. You say you will only be gone a few months, but I know that is crap. The army always has its own hidden plan. I graduate in less than 5 months and you have missed things before but that is the most important to me is that you be there at graduation. Sure I have the biggest season for softball coming up that decides where I get a scholarship to but I need you there."

Katie J mentions, "You know I will do everything in my power to finish the mission as fast as possible to get back to you. I can't even tell you how hard it is for me to leave you guys all the time. With that being said I can't possibly know how you feel everytime I leave. You and Conor have always been there for each other."

Anaglin gives her mom a hug and then mentions, "Thank you for everything."

Katie J adds, "I really have to run or I am going to be late."

Anaglin nods her head then heads back towards her room. Katrinia meets up with Chris, Andy, and a few other MP's for pt. They were doing their 5 mile course. They were finishing mile 4 when the go past the General and his group. He sees her and orders his group to stop. He then calls, "Col. Joyce."

She stops her group telling them to take 5 and stretch. Katie J says, "General Holden."

Holden asks, "How is your team coming along?"

Katrinia answers, "They will be ready by next Friday."

Holden replies, "Good, good, so you haven't uh told the girls yet?"

Katrinia mentions, "No sir, we announce it formally at the meeting today and I plan on telling them all tonight. I can't hide it any longer. They deserve to hear it from me. I know it won't be easy for them to hear, but they have to."

Michael says, "That is good yo hear. You seem a little winded there Col."

Katie J states, "This is nothing. At Fort Mason we use to have pt on the beach. If you handle that pt you can handle anything. It takes serious leg strength and will power to keep going and not just collaspse there in the sand, anyways we both must be getting back. Sir."

And with that they both depart and continue their pts. When they finish for the morning Katie J congratulates Andy and Chris and then tells them she will meet them at the station after her meeting. Katie J heads home and changes then stops by Denise's house. Katie J knocks on the door and then is greeted by Denise and Claudia Joy.

Denise says, "Katie J it is great to see you. What brings you by?"

Katie J mentions, "Just the papers I told you about, if you don't mind signing those for me."

Denise adds, "Sure no problem, I will bring them with me tonight. We are still on for drinks, right?"

Katie J agrees, "Yeah, I would love to stay but I have a meeting to get to. See you both tonight." Katie J walks away and heads to headquarters where a whole bunch of other Cols. and General Holden were gathered.

Claudia Joy says to Denise after Katie J had left, "Those look like deployment papers. She isn't deploying is she? I think Michael would have mentioned something like that." Denise walks towards the kitchen and puts them away from Claudia Joy's eyesight then responds, "Just papers as she is settling in to the post. No biggie."

When Katie J walked into the conference room alot of the other cols. and majors were already there. She noticed Joan was over at the refreshment table and went to grab herself a cup of coffee and a bagel. Joan and Katie J had become friends over the last few days. Joan had talked with Katie J and helped mke deploying alot easier.

Joan inquires, "So Michael is making the formal announcement?"

Katie J replies, "Yeah, and I am telling the others tonight."

Joan mentions, "Good luck with that."

Katie J adds, "It is easier said than done."

Frank walks over and see the two girls talking and questions, "What you two talking about?"

Joan covers, "Just talking about the surprise part for Katie J's kid." As they walk over to three empty chairs around the table. As the meeting begins General Holden introduces Col. joyce as the new head of the military police division and also mentions that she would be leading about 100 troops over to afghanistan next friday. They go over the standard stuff and revisions that needed to be made to any tatical plans and the meeting went on.

At the close of the meeting as many were leading Frank pulls Katie J aside and states, "You could have told me."

Katie J answers, "This came very sudden. I only found just at the begining of the week that I needed to pick two other mps to deploy with me and train them to be ready by next Friday. Frank, I was going to tell you. I have just had alot on my mind."

Frank mentions, "Alright, I understand."

**Reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those reading/alerting/reviewing my stories. Please leave a review. Only takes a moment.**

**Chapter 8**

Katie J had just arrived at the hump as the others were as well. She got off her motorcycle as she saw some of the other girls eyeing her as she drove into the parking lot. She pulled her head out of the helmet and immediately Densie came over to check out the ride.

Denise comments, "I had no clue you had a motorcycle? When did you get into riding again?"

Katie J replies, "I had been looking at motorcycles back in cali, so when I moved at here I passed a sign of someone selling their motorcycle and I fell in love with it. Plus that way I can give Anaglin the perfect brthday present."

Densie says, "No way you are actually giving her the jeep."

Katie agrees, "Yeah well that way she doesn't have to bug me anymore for it. It all works out."

Densie mentions, "I would say that is does. Plus your motorcycle looks to be in really good condition. Let us go inside and find where the others went, since it seems they got bored of motorcycle talk rather quickly."

They walk into the Hump and see Roxy, Roland, Clauida Joy, and Pamela at a table towards the back of the bar. Katie J and Denise take a seat as Densie asks, "Jermey and Anaglin are getting really close again. Wouldn't you say."

Katie J agrees, "Anaglin actually asked me if she could hang out with him this morning. I was surprised. But you know this is what scares me most."

Denise adds, "That they are falling for each other again. It worries me too. Especially with him being deployed next month."

Claudia Joy asks, "Jermey is being deployed next month?"

Densie agrees, "Yeah, he got the orders yesterday."

Pamela adds, "Must be tough. I honestly don't know how you do it having your son and husband deploying all the time."

Denise says, "It is never easy, but with the support you guys offer me, it makes it a hell of alot better."

Roxy says, "So Anaglin has no clue about the suprise party on Tuesday night."

Katie J responds, "She is clueless. Her and Conor have their physicals and then Conor will be sure to stall by asking to go by starbucks ending with him wanting to talk with Emmalin."

Pamela mentions, "Sounds full proof. Like you thought of everything. Long enough to stall."

Claudia Joy adds, "And everything else is all set for that night. It will really be special."

Katie J says, "I cannot thank you guys enough for doing this."

Roland explains, "We are happy to. Is this one special for you too?"

Katie J agrees, "It is. This is the first time I have been here for her birthday in three years."

Roxy states, "That is rough. I will be right back guys."

They watch Roxy make her way towards the last bar stool on the left.

Roxy says, "Jesse, what the hell are you doing here."

Jesse replies, "I am not here to cause trouble. I am just passing through on the way to a business meeting. And to give you this. Sorry I was late this month. Things have been a little tight lately."

Roxy takes the enevlope then mentions, "Thanks, I really appreciate that you do this. Especially since you don't have to."

Jesse states, "Anything I can do to help."

Roxy adds, "Don't stay too late. Got a long way to go."

Roxy walks away and leaves him to his beer. He watches her as she walks back to her table and his eye catches someone else at her table. He would know that head of dirty blonde hair anywhere. That was Katrinia. His Katrinia. She must be stationed here now. He kept eying her as he ordered another beer.

They were all laughing and having a good time, when Roland asks, "Katie J, what has been on your mind."

Katie J states, "Roland..."

She then turns to Densie who gives her a nod, sorta like encouragment.

Katie J explains, "I am due to deploy next Friday. I found out earlier this week. I didn't tell you guys right away because I know how hard it is when a husband or wife tells you they are deploying or even a son, but when it is a friend. It is a hell of a lot different and hell of a lot harder. That is part of the reason why in the past I never made really close friends that weren't soldiers. With that being said I am sorry that I held off on telling you guys."

Claudia Joy mentions, "So I take it those were deployment papers you gave Denise earlier then."

Katie J explains, "Yes."

Claudia Joy comments, "Why didn't Michael say anything."

Katie J says, "Because he is a good and honorable friend that let me tell you instead of the other way around."

Pamela sighs, "This is all of a sudden. I mean sure Chase tells me all the time at the drop of a hat that he is being deployed to some undisclosed location for some amount of time, but you are right. This is different. I have never had someone I consider a friend have to be deployed like this. Sure we are friends with each others spouses but its different. When you get to know them. I mean really know them."

Roxy agrees, "It is hard. You go off to Afghanistan and are put in harms way."

Roland mentions, "You know what they say. It is the army. They don't let you choose."

Densie agrees, "Ain't that the truth. I have been on post pratically my entire life."

Katie J adds, "We both have. One by choice. One by love."

Roland asks, "Why did you choose the army?"

Katie J states, "I guess the simple reason is the same thing my brother told me when he choose the army. It was the only was out."

Denise mentions, "Katie J there is a guy at the end of the bar that has been checking you out all night."

Katie J replies, "Really, does my hair look good."

Denise nods her head.

Roxy comments, "Go for it."

Katie J walks over to where he was sitting and then recogninzes who it was.

Katie J starts, "Jesse."

Jesse replies, "Katrinia..."

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jesse replies, "Katrinia, it is so good to see you."

Katie J takes the bar stool next to him then replies, "Wish I could say the same. Why are you here Jesse. I thought I made it very clear last time I saw you that I never wanted to see you again."

Jesse says, "Same old Katrinia. Very stright foward."

Katie J itterates, "What do you want?"

"To see my daughter. I deserve at least that," Jesse says.

"We have talked about this and I am not willing to do that to her."

Jesse argues, "Come on, I have changed. I have my life turned around. It is different now."

Katie J argues, "No, it isn't different. You won't ever be able to convince me of that. You don't deserve to see her, because you very well could have caused me to miscarry all those years ago."

"That is not a fair arguement," Jesse states.

"You are the same. Couldn't work up the courage to talk to me until you were drunk enough. How many beers have you had?" Katie J counters.

Jesse mentions, "Maybe three."

Katie J agrees, "Then this conversation is over."

Katie J begins to walk away when Jesse grabs her arm. "Not so tough now are you?" Jeese says.

Katie J adds, "You are drunk. Lets take this outside."

They walk quickly and swiftly outside.

The others noticed the tension between Katie J and the guy at the end of the bar.

Claudia Joy states, "Roxy did you umm notice that the guy she walked out with is..."

"Is Jesse." Roxy says, "Yeah, looks to me as if they have some sort of prior connection."

"They looked to be arguing over something." Roland adds,

Pamela mentions, "Something serious."

Roland asks, "How does that make you feel?"

"I'm in love with Trevor. I still care about Jesse and have seen that he has turned his life around. That I am grateful for. She must have known him before me. Both of her kids are older than mine. I don't know what the situation is there. So I am fine with whatever is going on between them.

Katie J took a densive position and urges, "Jesse, I love you to death for giving me my little girl, but you can't change. You will always be a danger to her. So you need to stop coming around every year near her birthday to try a convince me. It is not fair."

"What will it take for me to prove it to you?" Jesse asks.

Katie J was silent and Jesse came at her. Katie J moves out of his way and he falls to the ground. She places a foot on his chest and places the barrel of her gun close to his heart.

"If you want to prove to me you have changed. You will sober up and start going to AA. Go to some anger management classes. Get a solid job and remind me of the guy I fell in love with. Not the one I fell out of love with. If you can show me you are this guy when I get back from Afghanistan you may have a chance with me and my daughter."

She sticks her gun back into the back of her pants and heads back inside. She sits down where she was sitting before and takes a few sips from her drink. Denise asks, "So anything interesting happen?"

"You might just say that. My ex husband decided to drop by for his annual can I see my kid conversation. Always happens a few day before her birthday no matter where I was at."

Roland comments, "That must be tough."

"Roxy listen, I know that he is the same Jesse as T.J's dad but you gotta believe me when I say..."

"I know what it is like. But you have nothing to explain or apologize for." Roxy comments.

Claudia Joy mentions, "How did you get him to leave."

"Told him to clean up his act and be the man I fell in love with no out of love. So we will see."

**REVIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy and reiew.**

**_Chapter 10_**

A few days later Anaglin and Conor were in the waiting room at the Mercer wating to be called back for their physicals. It was the day of Anaglin's 18th birthday and instead of spending the day with her boyfriend, Jermey, she was sitting in a waiting room. It didn't take long for them both to be called back by a doctor. The doctor did the standard stuff. Drew some blood, tested hearing, vision, weaknesses in bones, flexibility.

They were both done by 5:45. Conor says, "Can we go by starbucks and then by Emmalin's please, sis. I know it's your birthday and all..."

"Of course." Anaglin replies.

20 minutes later they had their drinks and were sitting in the jeep in the parking lot at starbucks. "So are you and Emmalin getting serious?"

Conor says, "Maybe. I'll have to see where it goes. You and Jermey are as hot as ever."

Anaglin pulls out of the parking lot. "Yeah we are. I really like him. Maybe even love him."

"What has you down then? You know you can tell me anything." Conor adds.

Anaglin adds, "It is just that today is suppose to be one of the best birthdays ever and instead I'm worried about the fact that mom is deploying in three days. Not about having fun. Most girls my age would be out at a club right now because they can be. They would celebrate at a club with friends. Instead I'm looking forward to having some pizza and ice cream."

Conor says, "It's not all bad. We have each other."

"Yeah I know. You will always have me." as Anaglin parks the car. "I'll be in, in a minute okay."

Conor nods. Then goes around the side of the house to the back yard.

Conor says, "She is out front and will be back in about two minutes."

Anaglin looks at her phone to see there are a few new birthday texts. She was hoping there would be something from Jermey. She sighed then got out of the car. She went to the front door and knocked on the door. A few moments later Mrs. Holden answered the door.

Anaglin says, "Hello, MrsHolden."

"Come on in. They went out back." Claudia Joy says.

Anaglin begins walking towards the back yard. When she walks into the yard she sees more people than just Conor and Emmalin. Emmalin walks up to her immediately and says, "Happy birthday."

"Did you do all this? I mean eveyone is here." Anaglin asks.

"Not me, your mom." Emmalin supplies as they walk over and join the others. As Anaglin sits down Emmalin puts a tiara on her head and a sash over her shoulder.

Anaglin looks around. She spots Pamela with their two kids Katie and Lucas. She had met them both briefly at a party the Holden's hosted a few day after their arrival at Fort Marshall. Then there was Joan and Roland Burton with their daughter Sarah Elizabeth. Roxy and Trevor LeBlanc with T.J. and Finn. Claudia Joy and Michael Holden, of course. Auntie Denise and Uncle Frank and Jermey. There were a few others around, but it didn't matter. Anaglin just knew this was going to be a good birthday for a few reasons. First off her mom was here and not deployed. Second all the people she and her mom cared about were here. And third her boyfriend and godmother were there.

Anaglin goes straight over to where Densie and Frank were seated at a table with Roxy and Trevor. Densie stands, "How is my goddaughter today?"

"Great. Really great Aunt Denise." Anaglin replies. "Everything is perfect."

Densie replies, "Well that is all thanks to your mom. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect."

"I'll be sure to thank her. So how is being an EMT?" Anaglin asks.

"I can't complain. It gets me into the medical field. I enjoy the action of be able to save someone." Denise adds.

Turning to Frank. "Uncle Frank, how have you been?"

"Very well. The army keeps me busy. I've only been back for a short while. I am glad I am though, to be able to celebrate such an important birthday with you." Frank says. "How is school treating you?"

Anaglin replies, "Good. My favoite subjects are military science and P.E. Although P.E. will be much more enjoyable now that my physical is in and I don't have to sit out."

"I bet it will be. Military Science you say. Ever thought about going into the army?" Frank asks.

"It has croseed my mind a few times. Just not quite sure what I wanna do yet." Anaglin comments.

"Sargent and Mrs. LeBlanc it is good to see you again." Anaglin says turning to Roxy and Trevor.

"Likewise." Trevor says.

"How's the Hump, these days?" Anaglin asks.

"It's doing very well." Roxy says.

"I heard you got a motorcycle a few months back. My mom always like to take me riding in Cali." Anaglin comments.

Trevor agrees, "Yeah, we did. I would love to take you riding sometime as long as its okay with your mom."

Anaglin mentions, "That would be aweome."

She moves on to where the Burton's were sitting with Pamela, Claudia Joy, and General Holden.

"Mrs. Moran, it is great to see you." Anaglina starts.

Pamela replies, "And you. You having fun."

"Defnitely. This has to be the best birthday I have had in a long time." Anaglin replies. "No Chase tonight. He get stuck in a meeting."

"Yeah, he sends his regrets. Really wanted to be able to make it but you know..." Pamela says.

Anaglin interrupts, "It's the army. You never can predict that one there."

"I know what you mean. But Chase did send you along something." Pamela adds.

"General Holden how are you this evening?" Anaglin asks.

Michael replies, "I am great. Glad to be celebrating your 18th birthday with you."

"It is interesting how much things have changed since I was 12. It was a lot different here then." Anaglin comments.

"Time changes a lot of things. Usually for the better." Michael adds.

"There is alot to hope for in the future. How's the army treating you?" Anaglin says.

"Very well. I like where I am at. How is it treating you?" Michael asks.

"Like with every move there are adjustments, but we are settled in." Anaglin replies.

Michael questions, "And deployment?"

"I'm managing. It is diffeent than normal. Usually we would stay with someone but since I'm 18 now Conor and I can stay by ourselves as long as someone checks in on us." Anaglin says. "So I'm hangng in there. MrsHolden you look lovely this evening."

Claudia Joys says, "Thank you. The FRG loved your idea about the flower drive."

"I'm glad I can help." Anaglin replies.

"Colonel and Doctor Burton, how have you been?" Anaglin asks.

Joan says, "We are both doing great. I'm glad to see you are having a great time."

Anaglin adds, "I'm glad I am doing more on my birthday than eating a box of pizza with some friends. I'm glad my mom is actually here this year."

Roland says, "You know she is too. She doesn't want to leave you anymore than you don't want her to go. Why don't you go over and see her."

"Thank you Doctor Burton." Anaglin says.

"If you ever need to talk you can always come by." Roland comments.

Anaglin looks around and sees her mom and Conor.

**REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading.**

**_Chapter 11_**

Anaglin walks over and joins her mom and brother. Anaglin begins, "This is so awesome that I can't even believe that I didn't see this coming. I mean everyone is here. I don't think it could be anymore perfect. You are here and not deployed, yet. This is amazing." with out taking a breath.

Katie J mentions, "I wanted it to be special. Something you would remember. I am glad I get to spend this one with you."

"I know. And thank you, thank you, thank you like a million times. Your are the best." Anaglin says giving her mom a hug.

Katie J comments, "Now got hang with Emmalin and that boyfriend of yours."

Anaglin gives her mom one more hug then kisses her mom on the cheek. Anaglin then gets up from her current seat and heads over to where Emmalin and Jeremy were seated. For the first time that day she finally gives her wonderful boyfriend a hug. She wraps her arms around his neck and they share a short kiss very aware that the others could see.

The night went on and they all had food and exchanged conversation. Anaglin had just finished opening her presents when there was a ringing of a cell phone. Instinctively all the soldiers reached for their phones. When they determined that it was Katie J's phone she picked it up and walked into the kitchen. They had all moved inside when it began to get darker. When Katie J reached the kitchen she answers her phone, "Joyce."

"Col Joyce this is Major Peters. I was the doctor that performed the physicals for both of your children today." Peter says.

"Okay, the tests results came back very quickly." Katie J replies.

Peters agrees, "Yes indeed. I want to discuss those results with you. Anaglin as you know from previous years has the joint condition. As long as she stays on the medicine and the cortisone she will be good. Making sure she is involved in sports while on both of those is essential."

Katie J adds, "She loves her P.E. class and she plays hockey and softball."

"Good, good. Now Conor is the one I really wanted to talk to you about. We picked up some inconsistencies in his blood test." Peters explains.

"What kind of inconsistencies?" Katie J questions.

"His blood came up with cancer cells. We also took x-rays and it turns out to be bone cancer. Affecting his legs dominantly." Peters states, "Does your family have a history of cancer?"

"I think his father's mom died from cancer. What is our next step?" Katie J questions.

Peter replies, "I would most likely suggest treatment right away. I understand that you are being deployed in a few days, so I would recommend either hiring someone who could come with him to chemo or a friend. As of right now we are going to try and outpatient treatment."

"Yeah, we will do anything. When do we want to start?" Katie J asks.

"As soon as we can. I can set up an appointment for 5 days from now at 12." Peter adds.

"Yeah that will work. I figure out all the details. Have a nice night." Katie J mentions before hanging up.

Katie J hit the end button then just stared at her phone for a few moments. She let a few tears begin to fall when she heard the door to the kitchen open. She wiped her eyes before looking up at who it was.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. As always please leave a review. I won't be able to update as much because I just began college. **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Katie J hit the end button then just stared at her phone for a few moments. She let a few tears begin to fall when she heard the door to the kitchen open. She wiped her eyes before looking up at who it was. When she looked up Katie J saw Roland standing there.

He takes in her appearance for a moment before asking, "Are you okay? Upsetting phone call."

Katie J replies, "You could say that."

"Want to take about it?" Roland questions.

"Absolutely, but not here. Not tonight." Katie J supplies.

"First thing tomorrow." Roland comments.

"Agreed." Katie J says as they walk back into the living room.

The night came to a close and everyone headed home. Katie J went to check on her kids starting with Anaglin. "How's the homework coming?"

"Almost done." Anaglin answers, "Who was on the phone when we are that party?"

"The doctor called me back with the results from your guys' blood tests. Yours came up clean, but..." Katie J starts.

"But what?" Anaglin interrupts.

"Conor's didn't come up clean." Katie J states.

Anaglin questions, "What does that mean exactly?"

Katie J pauses for a moment before continuing, "The doctor found cancer cells in his blood. Believes it to be bone cancer affecting his legs. It's not too late for me to make arrangements for you to stay with Denise. I understand this is a lot to deal with and if I could do anything about it I would, but I have to go."

Anaglin agrees, "I know, I know. Maybe it would be best if we stayed with Aunt Denise and Uncle Frank. I don't know if I can deal with this alone."

"Alright, I gotta go talk with Conor. You took your medicine right?" Katie J says.

"Yes, ma'am." Anaglin replies. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Angel." Katie J mentions walking over to Conor's room to tell him about what is going on.

Katie J leans on the doorframe and says, "All done with your homework?"

"Yes ma'am." Conor says, "Just doing some reading."

"Good." Katie J mentions, "How have you been feeling?"

Conor states, "Well I am still getting that pain in my leg. Has the doctor called yet."

Katie J agrees, "Yeah she did. The results came back on your blood and they know what has been causing the pain in your leg." She pauses for a moment thinking of the best way to tell her son that he had cancer on top of the fact that she was deploying in three days. "Your blood results came back with some inconsistencies that the doctor examined even further and found them to be cancer cells. Predominately effecting the bone in your legs."

"What?" Conor questions confused.

"You have cancer." Katie J states a little softer going over to rub his back.

Conor asks now comprehending the idea, "What else did the doctor say?"

"She said that they are going to start you on an outpatient program starting in 5 days. So Tuesday at noon." Katie J answers.

"Okay. How's Anaglin with all this." Conor mentions.

"She hanging in there. This is a lot for her too. She thinks it may be best for you guys to stay with Denise and Frank." Katie J mentions.

"I would have to agree with her. This is a lot for anyone to deal with and I can't possibly imagine what it feels like to be deploying three days after you find this out." Conor adds.

"I will set it up. See you in the morning." Katie J says before heading to her own bedroom.

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

The next day Katie J had dressed in her uniform and left earlier than usual because she had promised she would talk with Roland. Roland and Katie J had met up. Roland mentions, "We can just walk or go get coffee and then walk."

They share and look and then Katie J adds, "Coffee for sure."

They had gone to the coffee shop around the corner from the apartment buildings on post. After they had gotten coffee they decided to just start walking. Katie J says, "Thanks for doing this."

"Of course. Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Roland begins.

"Last night I got a call from the doctor that my kids saw. The blood results came back. Anaglin she's fine. Couldn't be better." Katie J states.

Roland questions, "And Conor?"

"His blood came back with cancer cells. He has cancer. I don't know what to do. I am deploying in two days. Why is this happening?" Katie J comments.

"Sometimes the world works in mysterious ways." Roland adds.

Katie J counters, "You can't honestly be trying to tell me that there is anything good about this entire situation."

"No, but maybe it's a challenge." Roland suggests.

"Like I needed another challenge in my life. Like me or my kids need this. Anaglin is scared. Conor is scared. I don't know what to do." Katie J states, "My kids don't like this situation anymore than I do."

"I can't honestly say that it will get easier, because I don't know. But I can say that what you guys need is to take it day by day. You have something important, your family. And right now part of that is being broken and there isn't anything you can do to control it." Roland supplies.

Katie J comments, "I been part of the army practically my entire life. From being an army brat, to West Point, to becoming an officer. When my team gets call in I know exactly what is going down and exactly what I got to do. There is no question about it, no doubt in my mind. But when it comes to this, I'm lost. I don't know what to say to my kids to make them feel better. Even with my soldiers after something happens I have all the right words."

Roland says, "Look at me. Imagine I am one of your soldiers. We are in Iraq. There is open fire. Two bullets hit the ball-socket joint in one of my shoulders. You are trying to control the bleeding and get me stabilized before you and another soldier load me into the humvee and get back to camp. You fly with me to Germany to assure I make it through surgery. When the doctors have finished they say I lost my arm. What do you tell me?"

Katie J looks him in the eyes, "I tell you we got the guy who did this to you. I shot him seconds after the bullets left his gun. I can't imagine what it feels like to lose your arm, but know that it is going to be okay. You will make it through this. The worst is behind us. You just got to stay strong and fight. You survived and that is the important part. The doctors say that you are at the top of a list for an arm transplant. It won't be long before you are back on your feet fighting beside me. We are grateful that we have each other."

"Tell Conor that. That is all he needs to hear. Maybe not those exact words." Roland replies.

"Thanks." Katie J mentions as they depart ways. That night Katie J and her kids were planning to have dinner at Denise's. Katie J had arrived home to change and then they headed for Denise's.

They are greeted by Jeremy. He gives them all a hug. "Aunt Katrinia, mom is waiting in the kitchen."

Katie J smiles then heads to go find her. She sees Denise standing near the oven and Frank sitting on a bar stool at the counter.

Frank says, "Katie, how are things?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you guys about things. As you know I deploy the day after tomorrow. The has been a recent development in the current situation. Last week I had you guys sign the release form for my kids to stay on their own. I don't believe that is in the best interest anymore in light of what is going on." Katie J mentions.

Frank asks, "What has happened?"

Katie J states, "Last night when we were at the party I got a phone call. It was from the doctor's my kids had seen earlier that day. Blood work had come back. Conor has cancer. Anaglin no longer believes that them staying on their own would be the best thing right now."

Denise had dropped the pan she had in her hands on the stove when she had heard what Katie J said. "Shoot." Denise says. pushing the pan back assuring that everything was alright before going over to where her best friend was sitting next next to her husband. She gave her the biggest hug of her life.

"We will figure this out. What do you need us to do?" Denise replies.

"Back to the old arrangement." Katie J mentions.

Frank adds, "Doable. I don't think we will have a problem with that."

"You sure you guys can do this. Things are different now. Conor will have to go in for treatment three times a week. I already looked into it, there is nothing I can do to not be deploying." Katie J says.

Frank and Denise look at each other, "Where are the papers?" Frank asks.

Katie J handed them a few papers that they both signed then handed back to her. "Thank you." she says giving them both a hug.

Denise adds, "Now let's go eat dinner."

**Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 14_**

Two days later all of the last minute arrangements had been made for Katie J's deployment. She had gotten the kids settled in with Denise and Frank. All the papers filed, finances taken care of.

It was just past 9. Pamela, Claudia Joy, Roxy, and Roland were all planning on coming over to say farewell to Katie J. She had put on her uniform. She was due to be at the tarmac at 12. They were set to depart a 1. So that gave them a little bit of time.

Katie J, Conor, and Anaglin were all headed out of their apartment and to Denise's. They had already set up most of their stuff in their rooms already. They just had a couple of bags that were loaded into the jeep.

Anaglin says, "Mom, do you think we could get a pic. It is a tradition you know." Anaglin thinks back to all the previous deployments and the one thing that never changed is they always took a family picture before her mom left.

"Of course." Katie J agrees smiling at the tradition. They all gather in front of the jeep and Katie J pulled out a camera and took a family picture. After that they all got into the jeep and head for Denise's.

When they arrived at the house Frank comes out to greet them. "How's it going, Katie?"

"I think everything is under control." Katie J states.

Frank lifts the back of the jeep and helps with a few of the bags. Frank mentions, "So what do you guys say, it's going to be just like old times."

"Looking forward to it." Anaglin agrees remembering all the great times they had in the past.

All of them go in the house. Conor and Anaglin immediately take their bags towards their temporary rooms. Katie J takes a seat on a bar stool and Frank goes to give Denise a kiss then says, "I gotta go in but I will be at the tramac later."

Denise and Katie watched Frank leave. After he left they were silent for a few minutes. That is how is has always been between them right before Katie J deployed. They didn't know what to say to each other with out crying in each other's arms, so they usually remained quiet for as long as possible.

The silence in the air was broken by the sound of the timer. Denise turned it off and took out the brownies she was making. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Denise went to get the door.

Everyone came in and sat down in the living room. Denise set down a few plates of food and drinks.

Roxy was the first to speak, "I can't believe you are being deployed so soon."

"Even though I didn't know when I took the job, I knew it would be soon. Nothing I can do." Katie J mentions softly, thinking she wanted anything but to leave right now. She wanted to be with her kids in light of everything going on.

"That's the army for ya." Pamela replies.

Claudia Joy mentions, "Michael said you guys won't be over there very long, so that's good."

Katie J smiles, "Yeah it is." She paused for a moment, "Especially in light of everything that is going on."

That left the others waiting for her to say more. She looked between Roland and Denise who both nodded at her indicating that it was going to be alright.

Katie J took a bite out of a brownie and the began, "The night of the party I got a phone call. The call was from Conor's Doctor. He has cancer, bone cancer to be exact effecting his legs dominantly. Denise has willingly said she would help me out this."

Claudia Joy, Pamela, and Roxy just sat there for a few moments. They were getting over the initial shock of the news. Katie J expected this by now. It was the way everyone reacted. It only took them a few seconds to decide what they needed to do next. They all got up and gathered around Katie J enlacing her in a group hug and seconds later Denise and Roland were joined in too.

When they pulled apart the room was met with silence. Pamela mentions, "So this is goodbye then. You will be headed off overseas in a few hours."

"This isn't goodbye. This is see you later." Katie J disagrees. They talked and enjoyed each other's company for awhile when Conor and Anaglin came into the room and then Katie J looked at the time. "It's time." She says.

With that lingering in the air they all got up and headed for the door. Anaglin and Conor immediately headed for the jeep. It left the six of them standing in a small semi-circle. Pamela was the first to step forward and give Katie J hug, followed by Claudia Joy, then Roxy, Roland leaving Denise.

Denise shakes her head, "We aren't hugging goodbye until we got to."

"Agreed." Katie J adds.

Claudia Joy says, "I will be at the tarmac."

"As will I." Roland says.

Roxy and Pamela state, "Kids."

The all smile in understanding at that then head for their cars.

Katie J pulls out of the driveway and they head for the tarmac. Everything was all set up at the tarmac. There was food and everything. As she was making sure everything was in order, she saw her son sitting at a table with Emmalin. Sweetest thing she had seen in awhile. He was happy. Katie J is brought out of her trance when Chris and Andy came up to her.

"Everything is all set ma'am." Harman mentions.

"Good. About 15 minutes to go. Go enjoy them." Katie J says.

McGruff adds, "You too ma'am."

Katie J had spotted her kids each with their boyfriend and girlfriend. She signals for them and they both come over and sit down on a bench, "I know I don't need to tell you guys but I will remind you my rules still apply when you guys are with Denise and Frank as well as their own. Anything you wouldn't do while I am here you don't do while they are in charge."

Both reply, "Yes ma'am."

They both get up to head back over to where Emmalin and Jeremy were at when Katie J adds, "Anaglin. Hang back."

"What is it mom?" she asks curious.

"I wanted to give you a bit of a belated birthday present." Katie J states pulling out a small box.

Anaglin takes it in her hand and opens the box. It was a key to the jeep and a piece of paper. She read the paper and saw the the jeep was now in her name. Anaglin asks, "The car is mine?"

Katie J nods with a smile, "No more begging for rides or asking to borrow the car. When I get back it won't be a problem either cause I got a motorcycle."

Anaglin wraps her arms around her mom giving her a big hug then saying, "I love you."

With that she watched her daughter run off to tell her boyfriend. Everything was as good as it could be considering everything that was going on. Katie J made her way over to the main area where all the soldiers were beginning to gather and saw Denise, Claudia Joy, and Roland standing their. She began heading towards them when someone calls, "Joyce."

Katie J turned to see Chris and Andy standing a few feet behind her. She shrugged her shoulders at the three of them and turned to her soldiers. "What's up?"

Chris begins, "We have one solider unaccounted for."

"I thought everyone was her earlier for roll call." Katie J counters.

"They were." Andy states.

"We need to split up. Chris, north side, Andy, south side, I'll take east and find someone to help. Get people to help without alerting the General." Katie J orders.

She walked over to where Roland, Denise, and Claudia Joy were standing and asks, "Where are Joan and Frank?"

Denise points, "Right over there."

"What's going on?" Roland questions.

"Nothing if we can help it." Katie J explains headed straight towards Joan and Frank explaining the situation to them. They all split up and began looking. Joan and Katie rounded the corner and saw exactly who they were looking for sucking face with his girlfriend.

Joan begins, "PFC, forget how your watch works. You are suppose to be at the main area getting lined up."

"In exactly 3 minutes the General will be speaking and your ass better be there. You better move it now." Katie J mentions.

He was out of there fast and Katie J called off the search. "Thanks Joan."

Katie J goes back to find Claudia Joy, Roland, and Denise.

Claudia Joy asks, "Is everything alright now?"

"Yeah, just a minor problema." Katie J adds, "All taken care of."

Roland says, "Make us proud over there. Don't worry about what's going on over here. We will handle it all. Helping out taking care of your kids." He gives her a hug.

Claudia Joy agrees, "We got everything under control. Come home safe." giving her a hug.

"I'll do my best." Katie J says.

Denise looks at her best friend, "Come here." They give each other a hug holding back tears.

Katie J waved to them as she walked towards her soldiers being stopped by her kids. They each held an envelope in their hands, "You didn't think we would break tradition, did ya." Conor states.

"I'm glad you didn't." She replies. They both wrap their arms around her giving her a big hug and then hand her a letter as she pulls out two of her own handing one to each of them.

Anaglin says, "We love you. Come home soon." wiping away tears.

"We love you." Conor repeats. "Come home."

"I will." Katie J promises kissing each of them on the cheek. She then headed over to where all the soldiers were at as Jeremy and Emmalin joined the two of them along with Denise, Roland, and Claudia Joy, plus some other families of soldiers.

They watched as Katie J walked between the lines of soldiers checking off that everyone was accounted for. As she headed back to the front she checked with Harman and McGruff and they both gave her and all good. The three of them took their spots at the front of their lines.

She gave the nod to Joan, Frank, and Michael.

General Holden begins, "With every deployment I see it take it's toll on the families that stand behind our soldiers every step of the way. It isn't easy to let them go but we find the way to let them. They are our rocks that keep us going, knowing they are doing everything to keep us safe. I especially see it when at the drop of a hat the situation before us changes and yet these soldiers take on the challenge. With out further ado, 23rd move out. We wish you luck and a safe return."

Katie J, Harman, and McGruff all stepped forward again standing at the front of three groups. Al three say, "About face." Everyone turns from facing them to facing towards the buses.

They walk in between the lines like they had before. When they were once again at the front they say, "Fall out." taking a step back on their left foot and spinning in the direction of the buses. They all head for the buses parked on the tarmac. Katie J, Harman, and McGruff were the last ones on three separate buses. When Katie J got an all clear from the others, she gave the driver the okay to close the doors and head for the airport. The others followed pursuit and soon enough they were in the air headed for Afghanistan.

**Reviews are appreciated. I love hearing your guy's feedback.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

It had been a few weeks since Katie J deployed, and Denise was preparing for her son to deploy in a week. She had switched to working the night shift so that way she could be there during the day when Conor went to his cancer treatments. She sent Katie J weekly updates on both of kids with everything that was going on in their lives. She knew exactly how much she hated being away from them. Conor and Anaglin had adjusted to the new routine rather quickly, but there were use to it by now.

It was the Thursday before Jeremy was due to deploy. He was in the living room of his parent's house studying with his girlfriend when Frank came home. Denise was with Conor at cancer treatment. Anaglin went to the hospital with Conor twice of week out of the four times he went.

Frank set his bag down by the door next to Jeremy's and came over to where Anaglin and his son were sitting on the couch. Frank asked, "What are we studying?"

Anaglin replied, "Calculus." She made a sad face when she said it.

"Wish I could be some help, but unfortunately I am completely clueless when it comes to that particular subject." Frank added.

"Must run in the family." Anaglin commented.

"Hey." Jeremy exclaimed.

"It is true." Anaglin mentioned giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Frank went upstairs to change and then went into the kitchen to put on some dinner. Denise had left some direction for lasagna. She had already prepped it all he had to do was put it in the oven and cook it.

_Afghanistan_

Katie J and her team were getting debriefed before they went into the village that afternoon. The mission was pretty straight forward, but nothing was as simple as it seems. It really was an interesting concept. Their goal was to get the woman and children to safety before they went in with guns. They were attempting to capture an Afghan terrorist who was at large right now. Everyone here was afraid of them, and they had a right to be. He was not the type of guy you wanted to encounter. It was suspected that he led a group of terrorists. No one knew how many there were.

After the debriefing several humvees were headed to the village. Their first priority was to get as many of the woman and children out and back to their camp as possible.

About 20 minutes later they pulled up in front of the village. All the houses sat in a row on one side. Katie J had an inside guy. She used the pre-arranged signal to alert that they were here.

As if on cue the door the end house swung open and out came the women and children. Katie J, Chris, and Andy all got out of the humvee. Another soldier got out of his and opened the door getting in firing position if need be.

The woman and children got closer and they began directing them which humvees to go towards. Katie J ordered them to go back. The soldiers who were no longer in the humvees were in ready position for when Katie J gave the go. A few of them threw flash bang grenades at the buildings and they began to move in and search them.

_Fort Marshall_

Denise and Conor had just returned from the hospital right in time for dinner. She has about an hour before heading to the hospital for her shift. Jeremy had finished helping his girlfriend with her homework, or well at least attempting to. Conor was starting to lose some of his hair and always wore a hat now. He also looked paler and thinner. Aside from the obvious changes there were also the changes in his behavior like how he was always exhausted now, he ate very little even of his favorite foods, and threw up on occasion, but they were all managing to deal with it and help him adapt. Anaglin always tried to finish her homework before dinner so she could help her brother with his.

Roland, Roxy, Pamela, and Claudia Joy helped out when they could too. Their spouses tried to lend a hand as well. Even though Katie J had only been here for a short while, everyone viewed her as a friend and part of the tribe. So they couldn't help but worry about her a little.

**Reviews ;)**

**I know it is short, but I wanted to get an update in. I'll try post another chapter soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_Afghanistan_

Back at Camp the soldiers that were there were arranging for the women and children to be sent stateside as soon as possible. It had been several hours since they had heard from Colonel Joyce.

The General back at camp radioed, "Joyce what's your 20? There was no response.

"Joyce can you hear me?" The General tried again.

"Harman, McGruff do you copy?" The General said. He was getting a bad feeling.

Meanwhile Katie J and the guys had gone into a warehouse where the terrorist cell was located. They were underground and their radio system wasn't patching through. Their mission here was to take them down at any cost. They were not in the business of arresting terrorists.

Katie J had split up with Andy and Chris sending them into a different direction. She had given them a direct order to meet at the humvees in 20 minutes and proceed back to camp in 25. Not to hang back barring any complications.

20 minutes later Chris and Andy were outside near their humvee along with the other guys that were in the building with them. They had cleared their sections leaving no survivors.

One of the others asked, "How long do we wait?"

"Joyce said 25 minutes. Not to hang back." Chris answered gun trained on the only exit.

"Is she alone?" Another asked.

Andy shook his head, "No she is in there with another guy."

They heard some shots being fired and then some glass breaking.

Chris and Andy looked at each other. It was time. Katie J had given them strict orders to get the hell out of there after 25 minutes.

Chris ordered, "In the humvees. We are headed back to camp. Colonels orders."

The other soldiers looked between each other. They weren't exactly crazy about the idea, but then shots were being fired from inside in their direction and they had no choice but to get to safety.

The General saw the humvees pulling back up to camp and let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. They parked the humvees and he saw McGruff and Harman get out along with some other soldiers. He looked through the soldiers but did not spot Colonel Joyce.

The General walked over to McGruff and Harman. "Where is Joyce?"

Harman was the one who spoke, "We had a prearranged meeting place back at the humvees 20 and head back to camp at 25 minutes. She told us not to hang back any longer. It had just hit 25 minutes when heavy firepower was coming from the inside toward us. We were following her orders."

The General nodded, "She did everything any leader would have done in her position. She saw the threat to be greater than expected. At this point we have to act under the assumption that she has been captured."

McGruff mentioned, "MIA?"

"I'm afraid so." The General stated.

"Give it 24 hours. She has an 18-year-old daughter and a 15-year-old son. One more day of not knowing won't make a difference to them, but it could make a difference of the heartache it causes them if we find her in that time." Harman explained.

The General looked down at his watch, "24 hours from now I have to give General Holden a call if she is not found. We need to do a full sweep of those buildings. By now they got her somewhere else."

The two nodded then headed straight to gather troops to go back to sweep the buildings.

When they arrived at the building what they found was not good. There was blood and a lot of it. One of the soldiers commented, "This means nothing. It may not be hers."

Chris walks over carrying a 2 by 4 with blood on it, "That may be true, but in my experience they usually don't hit their own men over the head with 2 by 4's."

Andy whispered, "Hold on Katie J."

They finished checking the buildings for any leads. They walked into one room and found the soldier that was with her bleeding from a stab wound. The other soldiers were immediately at his side helping him into a humvee and back to camp.

Meanwhile Katie J started coming to after being hit over the head a few times. She woke up tied to a chair. Her wrists were bound. She looked at her surroundings. She remembered passing this building on the way to the village. It was one the few that still had windows, but this one was the only with bars on the windows.

One of the Afghan terrorists came into the room. Katie J closed her eyes again. She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to her. Seconds later a bucket of cold water was being thrown on her.

"Good, you're awake." One of the two guys in front of her said.

Katie J remained silent.

The other guy slapped her across the face with his pistol. "I'm going to ask you this once, and don't even thing about lying to me. Where are your camps located?"

"It is very hard to give directions when I don't even know where we are?" Katie J argued.

"One Street left of the village your troops ambushed." One of the guys said.

"This may come as a shock to you but we don't negotiate with terrorists." Katie J stated.

_23 hours later_

The two men had tried everything they could think of to beat, bludgeon, and shock the answers out of her. She wasn't talking. They were hesitant to shoot her because if she started bleeding out and dying they would never get the information they needed. And they no longer had the manpower to search the city or even the area. They were down to the two of them. They still had some villagers that would help on occasion but not any die-hard believers.

The troops back at camp were doing everything in their power to find Katie J by their deadline but they were slowly running out of time.

The General looked at his watch and then to McGruff and Harman. "It is time." He said as the three of them made their way over to an office desk.

All three sat down and the General dialed Holden.

"General Holden." Michael answered.

"It's General Abbott. I'm here with McGruff and Harman at the moment. We have a situation." The General said.

Harman spoke, "Colonel Joyce is MIA, sir. It was a standard mission get the women and children out then take down the terrorist cell."

"Orders were to meet back at the humvees in 20 leave in 25. It had just been 25 minutes when we took heavy gunfire. We had to get out but Joyce was still in there. She hasn't made contact since." McGruff said.

Michael asked, "How long has she been missing?"

"As of right now 24 hours." Abbott stated.

Michael shook his head, "Okay, keep looking. I want updates every day. I got to go."

They hung up the phone and the troops went back to business. Everyone was headed to a strategy meeting to go over the maps and come up with a plan.

_Fort Marshall_

General Holden had just hung up the phone with General Abbott. Moments later he had called Joan and Frank into his office informing them of what was going on.

After explaining the situation they were all in a black SUV headed for Frank's house where in a few short minutes they would be telling Denise and a 18 year old girl that Katie J was MIA.

Jeremy had just taken his girlfriend riding on his dad's motorcycle and they were parking in the driveway. He picked her up and spun her around.

When they broke apart from the embrace Anaglin's heart stopped. Every time she spotted one of the black SUV's she felt like she couldn't breathe, and even more so as it pulled into the driveway.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you review.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Anaglin watched as the black SVU pulled into the driveway and parked. Jeremy pulled his girlfriend closer to his body to comfort her. There could be a bunch of reasons why a black SVU pulled into the driveway. His dad drove one of them. But usually you didn't get a visit from the General and two colonels even it one was your dad.

Frank walked up to them. He hated that he had to be one of the people that had to do this, but seeing as it was Katie J they all knew there wasn't really an alternative.

Frank asked, "Where is Denise at?"

"Hospital. What is going on Uncle Frank?" Anaglin asked.

General Holden stepped in, "Well we have a situation overseas. I know this will be hard to hear but know we are doing everything we can to resolve the situation as quickly as possible."

Joan continued, "You mom. She is MIA. Missing in Action. The men and women over there are working around the clock to find her. It has been 24 hours since she last made contact with her team."

"We advise you not to listen to anything the reporters are saying and to only believe direct information from us. Anything else you must assume is a speculation." Holden added.

Anaglin nodded hugging Jeremy tighter than she was before. She could not believe what she just heard.

Frank's next stop was to the hospital to tell his wife and nephew. So they got back into the SVU and drove in that direction.

Jeremy took his girlfriend inside and they sat on the couch. Anaglin couldn't hold back the tears so she just let them fall.

_Afghanistan_

_5 days later_

Harman and McGruff had barely slept in the past 5 days, not that the others had really gotten any either. They had searched every grid block within a 20-mile radius. But they hadn't come up with much luck.

They're now in the communications tent and they were tracking the signal of the last time Katie J's cell or radio picked up signal. If the guys who had her were moving her it would give them a better idea of where she was being held.

Harman called, "I am beginning the trace on her radio signal."

"Tracing her cell." McGruff said.

You could hear the typing away at the keyboards in the room.

"Her cell was last on when we were at the village a few miles up the road. It went dead after that." McGruff stated.

Harman mentioned, "I think I got something. The signal on her radio had been going in and out. We will have it for a few minutes and then it will go dead. Few minutes later it will come live again. Which means one of two things. She is moving or they guys that have her are using some tech tools to patch in it and out when they want to."

One of the soldiers said, "When we headed towards the village didn't we pass a building. It had about 7 satellites on top of it. It is also one of the few buildings with windows still. The windows also had bars on them."

Harman got a signal, "I got it. She is a couple miles away from the village. They didn't take her far."

General Abbott called, "Let's move."

_Fort Marshall_

By now everyone had heard about the situation over in Afghanistan. Everyone constantly had their TV's on watching what the news reporters were saying. They knew it was all probably speculation but hearing and knowing something no matter how much untrue was better than nothing.

**Reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Fort Marshall_

Frank had just gotten home from work. He saw Anaglin and Jeremy sitting on the couch watching the news. Frank began, "Guys I thought I told you not to watch that stuff."

"It is good to know something." Anaglin added with her eyes not leaving the TV.

Frank took the remote and shut it off. "I'm serious." He said. "This won't do you any good."

Anaglin was about to say something when she saw the look Frank was giving her.

"Go on an finish your homework. Denise will be home shortly." Frank explained.

Anaglin nodded then preceded to her room.

_Afghanistan_

Katie J looked around. She just saw both of the men that had been guarding her for the past days leave the room. It was the first time she had been alone.

She had been waiting for the moment. She angled her elbows in a position where she could snap the arms of the chair. She quickly slid the cuffs off of the pieces of wood.

She tried getting her radio to life but she was too far underground. Katie J scanned the basement for guns or weapons of any kind. She found some kind of rifle and a handgun. Katie J holstered the handgun and aimed the rifle as she made her way up the stairs. She peered out the window where she saw both men that had been keeping her smoking a couple of cigars.

Meanwhile there were several humvees making their way down the road. They had spotted the building and were about 300 feet away. They spotted two men out front who appeared to be smoking.

Harman called, "Two me guarding the building."

McGruff confirmed, "I have a clear shot. We only have a short window."

Abbott agreed, "Stand by. Wait for my go."

A few of the soldiers began firing in the air to get attention.

When Katie J heard the rapid gunfire she knew it was her guys. She took that moment to kick open the door. She hit one of the guys over the head with the butt of the gun knocking him to the ground. She placed her foot atop his jugular. The other guy she aimed her gun at and said, "Don't even try."

The guy on the ground was gasping for air.

Abbott spotted Col. Joyce and ordered, "Hold fire. I repeat hold fire. Be ready to react."

They watched as the scene unfolded before them and Katie J took control of the situation.

She didn't look good at all. They knew they had to get in there to help her as soon as possible. When Katie J had cornered the two guys knocking one to the ground and pointing her gun at the other Harman said, "Move in."

All the soldiers began to surround. Harman and McGruff immediately went to help Katie J. They slapped a pair of cuffs on each of them then tossed them to a few of the other guys to secure.

They then concerned themselves with helping Katie J over to a humvee and getting her back to the medic tent.

Abbott made the necessary arrangements to transfer the prisoners to the prison camp in Africa.

He knew he had to make the call but needed to gather a little more information before doing so, so he headed to the medic tent where he found Jay and Andy waiting outside.

Abbott questioned, "How is she?"

Harmon replied, "Medics are still examining but they think she should bounce right back. Mostly cuts and bruises."

"Alright. I have a call to make." Abbott added.

He pulled out his cell and dialed Holden. "We're in the clear. We got Katie. J."

Holden nodded, "How is she?"

"Basically escaped on her own. A few cuts and bruises but will bounce right back. Medics are still checking her out. But you can give her family some good news." Abbott added.

_Fort Marshall_

After that General Holden hung up the phone and called Joan and Frank into his office. They had been in the position only a matter of days ago. Today they were getting good news as they headed towards a black SUV.

Anaglin had just dropped Conor at the hospital where he met Denise for his chemotherapy that day. She drove back to her aunt and uncles house. She parked the jeep on the street like she always did. She was just sitting in the jeep listening to music for a few moments when she saw the black SUV coming down the street. Last time one had come by it brought bad news she didn't want worse news.

The SUV pulled into the driveway. Joan, Frank, and Michael all stepped out. Anaglin got out of the jeep and grabbed her backpack. She slowly walked up to the group of three hoping for good news but praying for some news.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_Fort Marshall_

The SUV pulled into the driveway. Joan, Frank, and Michael all stepped out. Anaglin got out of the jeep and grabbed her backpack. She slowly walked up to the group of three hoping for good news but praying for some news.

Frank began, "They found your mom."

"She's safe." Joan added.

Anaglin smiled, "Thank you."

The three headed back to the SUV and pulled out. Anaglin went into the house and started her homework.

It was later that night; Denise was cooking dinner. Frank had just gotten home from work. He went to give Denise a kiss and hug.

She said, "Heard the good news."

He nodded, "I think word on this will travel fast."

Frank looked over to where his niece and nephew, Anaglin, and Conor were seated on the couch.

Frank looked directly at his niece and nephew; "I'm going to leave you my phone while I change. You guys should be getting a call soon."

"Mom?" Conor asked.

Frank nodded then left to go change.

Anaglin and Conor stared at the phone for the next 20 minutes when it began to ring.

Anaglin picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"Anaglin." Katie J replied.

"Yeah." She agreed. "I'm here. Conor is too. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm great. I'm okay. How have you two been over there?" Katie J questioned.

"Good. I got a 95% on my calculus test last week. And I have been playing in a rec hockey league to stay in shape for softball tryouts coming up. We miss you." Anaglin explained.

Katie J said, "That is amazing. Put your brother on."

Anaglin passed the phone to her brother.

"Hey mom." Conor stated.

"And how is my boy doing?" Katie J inquired.

"Good. I'm hanging in there. I got all A's and B's in school. Doctor says that the chemo is working too. I've lost all my hair though." Conor mentioned.

"That is good to hear. How are you feeling?" Katie J asked.

"Just tired a lot. But other than that I'm good." Conor added.

"That is understandable. Hey bud I've got to go. I love you. Tell your sister I love her too. Send my love to Denise and Frank." Katie J stated.

"I love you too. And I will. Bye mom." Conor said before hanging up.

Moments later Denise called them to dinner. She was glad to see her niece and nephew happy again. She was glad they got to speak to their mom. All was good.

_Afghanistan_

Katie J had been in talking with General Abbott.

Abbott mentioned, "It seems that your work here at this camp is done. They are requesting your teams assistance over in McGrawly."

Katie J nodded, "Then my team will be headed there. Wish you the best of luck here."

"Likewise Colonel." Abbott agreed.

Katie J got up and exited the office. She noticed that Harman and McGruff were right outside.

"Pack your bag boys. New location. We leave in a hour." Katie J mentioned as she walked over to her quarters.

It wasn't long before the three of them were in a humvee making the trip to Camp McGrawly.

**Reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_3 months later_

_Afghanistan_

3 days ago they were given orders that they would be moving out soon. That meant they were headed stateside. They were headed home. Everyone was on his or her toes. They didn't leave for another day and if the Afghans knew anything about their departure they would be sure to give them a farewell.

Harman said, "There has been no movement all day from them. Still at the ready."

Katie nodded, "Good. It is headed for sunset now. If what I think is going to happen we are in for a long night. Full gear on. Load up on ammo. I want to be prepared."

"You got it Colonel." McGruff answered.

"I plan on bringing my men home to their families." Katie replied softly.

_Fort Marshall_

Roland, Denise, Roxy, Pamela, and Claudia Joy had met up for lunch. They had all been excited when they heard the good news about there now friend Katie J a few months ago. All pitched in, in helping Denise and Frank watch after her kids while she was gone.

Denise spoke, "So Frank said that they are coming home tomorrow." She couldn't help but be happy that she would get to see her friend.

"Everyone?" Roxy asked knowing that sometimes they held a few units back.

Denise nodded, "Latest is everyone. All units."

Pamela smiled, "That sounds like very good news. Happy to hear Katie J will be back."

Claudia Joy asked, "Have you told Conor and Anaglin yet?"

"No. I wanted to surprise them with this." Denise added as she shook her head. She also knew things like this had a habit of changing and didn't want to get their hopes up too soon.

Roland asked, "So how is Conor doing?"

"Much better. He has his last round of chemotherapy this week. Doctor said that they caught in just in time." Denise stated.

Claudia Joy added, "That is great news. I'm sure Katie J will be happy to hear that when she gets back. I still can't believe that Emmalin will be graduating next month. They just grow up so fast." It made her think about Amanda a lot. Amanda had just graduated when she had died.

The five continued to talk over lunch about everything that had been going on.

_Afghanistan_

The sun had just set and it was dark now. It was very silent. You could probably hear a pin drop. They were watching the skies. The roads. The ground. The hills. Everywhere.

Katie J had called in her suspicions to the other military camps. Everyone was on his or her toes. That was when she saw it. A single spark in the sky.

Then it appeared again followed by several gunshots. Katie J ordered, "Fire."

Rapid fire began stopping several guys from getting through their security but not stopping all. Katie J called into the radio, "Find higher ground."

McGruff mentioned, "Eyes on one. He has a bomb attached."

"Retreat do not engage. I repeat do not engage." Katie J ordered.

She had fired sending several guys to the ground. Moments later McGruff and Harman joined her on the top deck of the bunkers. Others soldiers were also making there way up top.

Some were taking cover from below deck or using the humvees as cover.

They kept firing being in a good position to fend off the attacks. The few that made it through the security into the actual camp were shot from above or the guys on the lower deck. The one who had gotten in with the bomb attached went to the south side where they heard the bomb go off.

She heard replies indicating that most were okay and they were checking on the others.

Most of the firing had stopped from both sides. They didn't see anyone else coming through the security point. Andrews who was on the lower level near the humvees said, "One guy got through. Going up top. Couldn't get him. Be aware."

Everyone was scanning for him when Katie J had eyes on him. She shot a few times as did he when she saw her guys backs were turned the other way. He had a shot at them. Katie J dove in front taking a bullet to the elbow. McGruff and Harman turned and each shot the guy several times before he went down.

They checked on the colonel applying pressure to her wound. They waited a long time before coming down to the lower deck. The medic looked at Katie J's elbow wrapping it in gauze and bandages and providing a sling to keep it up.

Katie J, Andy, and Chris surveyed the scene before them. There were a few dead bodies, a few wounded with minor injuries.

"Gather the others have the medics tend to the wounded." Katie J began, "And load the deceased into the humvees. I have calls to make. You know the drill."

Katie walked into what was left of the lower bunkers. She found the communication center and put in a call to General Abbott.

"General Abbott." He answered at his com center.

"It's Col. Joyce sir." Katie J replied.

"Good plan is still to move out in a few hours." The General added.

"Of course. We have a situation. Our camp was ambushed. A few dead. Few injured." Katie J said.

The General nodded his head, "I'll arrange for transport. I'll see if we can have it ready before it is time for everyone else to move out. Have you a few hours ahead with the bodies."

"I think it would be best. We'll be in touch. We are only four hours from expected departure. Be on your toes." Katie J added before ending the call.

Katie J went to check the progress noticing the guys loaded the bodies into the back of humvees.

"We are still moving out in a few hours. The General is arranging transport." Katie J added as she watched them close the doors of the humvees.

Those that remained waited around guns at the ready. Nothing happened over the next few hours and they arrived safely at the old camp.

General Abbott greeted them. "I have a few guys ready to go with you to the tarmac."

Katie J nodded, "Alright. It was been a pleasure working with you." She saw the guys who would be going with her to transport the bodies back and pointed to the humvees they would be driving.

One solider got in the front one and the other the back. Katie J got in the middle one and they drove off. There were a few soldiers at the tarmac who were responsible for preparing them for transport. It took about an hour before they were loaded and on their way home.

**Reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Fort Marshall_

General Holden, Colonel Sherwood, and Colonel Burton were at the tarmac as the first plane of the day landed. Colonel Joyce along with the two soldiers who came back with her got off. The pilot handed her a clipboard indicating she had to sign something. Katie J signed the clipboard then handed it back. The bodies were then unloaded from the plane and put into SUV's.

General Holden stepped forward after Katie J had finished settling the details. He raised his hand to solute and Katie J bowed her head, "I would solute sir but…."

She was cut off by Michael who interjected, "Your fortitude is recognized Colonel Joyce. I would like to be the first to congratulate you on a mission well done. You did what we set out to do, but it did not come with out cost. The army recognizes the sacrifice your men made."

"Thank you sir." Katie stated firmly.

Several minutes passed before the next plane landed on the tarmac. Slowly Katie J watched as one by one her men unloaded and got into formation.

With clipboard in hand Katie J walked through the lines of soldiers now in front of her. "Harman, McGruff." She stated. "What is the report?"

Harman began, "All clear ma'am. Everyone is accounted for."

"Flight back wasn't too bad." McGruff added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Katie J asked.

Harman and McGruff looked between each other.

"We don't want to keep our soldiers waiting any longer. Get them on the buses." Katie J ordered as she signed off on the clipboard before she went to hand it back to the pilot.

Michael, Joan, and Frank all got into their SUV and drove off as the buses loaded.

Meanwhile Anaglin had just gotten home from school. She had picked her brother up and they walked into the house.

Denise was waiting there. "Hey guys." She said.

They both replied with some form of hey or what's up.

"There are brownies on the counter." Denise stated.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Anaglin questioned knowing Jeremy got back today.

"Yeah and you two are coming with. He will be happy to see you. Promise." Denise said.

They both dropped their backpacks and followed Denise to the car. They pulled up just as the buses did.

They got out of the car and gathered around where all the other families were.

As the buses were getting ready to unload Katie J stated, "Go hug your families, now."

With that the buses unloaded and one by one the soldiers found their families and embraced in celebration.

Denise was the first to spot Jeremy as she waved to him.

He saw them and gave his mom a big hug as Denise did the same.

Next he gave his girlfriend a kiss, "I miss you." Jeremy smiled.

"Me too." Anaglin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here."

Denise added, "You know guys. I think Jeremy has a surprise for you both."

Conor asked, "What is it?"

"Turn around." Jeremy stated simply knowing it would be all the explanation they needed.

They both turned and saw someone getting off the bus and being handed a clipboard.

"Mom." They both said at the same time.

As soon as they saw her they both ran to her.

Katie J handed the clipboard off and turned around to see her kids.

They ran and gave her a hug.

"Mama." They both said.

"I missed you guys." Katie J said. They pulled apart. She picked up her bags then put her arms around Conor and Anaglin's shoulders.

They walked towards Denise and Jeremy.

Denise gave Katie J a hug then said, "We have so much to catch up on but first let's get home."

**Reviews! **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

It had been a few weeks since Katie J had returned. It was Sunday afternoon and she was relaxing at home with her kids. Well her kids were relaxing and she was going over bills and other mail. She went and opened a beer from the fridge just as there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and gave a half smile, "Claudia Joy to what do I owe the surprise?"

Katie J showed her over to the table where there were about a million pieces of paper lied out. "Nothing special. Just wanted to come see how you were. We have been missing you at the hump."

Katie nodded her head in agreement, "I know. I know. There has just been a lot to do lately. You know getting back into routine here."

"You know we are here for you." Claudia Joy mentioned as she looked at the colonel and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I just got off the phone with the hospital. They are going to schedule Connor for a surgery. The army covers a lot but they only cover about half of all the cancer treatments. Somehow I have to come up with $4500 or they can't do the surgery. I've been moonlighting as an EMS 911 operator off post." Katie went on and explained the situation.

"Seems like you are pretty jammed up. I know Roxy could always use an extra waitress." Claudia joy mentioned as she straightened some of the papers up. "Give her a call."

Katie J smiled as she picked up her phone and gave Claudia Joy a genuine smile. "Hey Roxy."

"Katie J good to hear from you. Can I call you back later I am swamped tonight. One of my bartenders called in sick and I'm short a waitress." Roxy rambled on about how there was never enough staff.

"That is actually what I wanted to talk about. I could use the extra money right now." Katie replied knowing her friend would say yes now.

Roxy had a smile on her face, "How soon can you get her?"

"I'll be there in a flash." Katie J added and then both hung up.

Claudia Joy mentioned, "I'll make sure the rest stop by tonight. Get some heavy tippers."

"You are the best. Just don't mention this to anyone else including Michael." Katie J added as she went to change into a pair of tight jeans and a button down plaid shirt that she paired with some boots.

She grabbed her phone wallet and keys then called, "Connor, Anaglin. I'll be back late don't wait up. I expect homework to be done."

She heard some form of yeah or yes from both her kids.

Katie J walked with Claudia Joy out.

Katie J hopped on her motorcycle then rode off to the hump. Roxy smiled when she saw Katie J walk in. "Thanks for helping out."

"No thank you." She responded with a smile.

Roxy got her started on clearing tables and explained her section. Roxy purposely put her in the section where the rest of the gang liked to sit.

Katie had just set down a tray of drinks when Denise, Roland, Pamela, and Claudia Joy all walked in and sat at their usual table. Roland said, "Look who Roxy got to help out for the night."

Denise smiled. It was just like old times, when her best friend was trying to make just enough by serving drinks and collecting tips for looking super sexy.

Katie finished at one table and headed to the next, which happened to be the gang.

"What are ya'll drinking and it better be more than just water?" Katie asked as it just flew off her tongue. They all gave her their drink order and she was out of there in a split second and over at the next table.

"So Denise spill. What is up with Katie? Most Col's I know wouldn't be caught dead moonlighting." Pamela asked her.

Denise shook her head, "I can't know for certain, but army doesn't cover all the cancer treatments. She has got to be hurting for money right now especially with Anaglin not getting the scholarship for Shepherd University."

"She didn't get the scholarship?" Roland questioned disappointed at the news.

"The scout couldn't make it down because of a storm they had up north. His schedule is full and couldn't reschedule it." Denise added.

"That has got to be rough." Claudia Joy chimed in on the conversation.

Pamela said, "I think her luck needs to change. For starters Denise we're gonna need your help to find out the name of that coach if we are going to convince that coach he needs to take a trip down here to see just what he is missing."

Denise smiled, "Consider it done."

Just then Katie J came back with their drinks. "Sorry bout the wait we are short a bartender for the night. Couple beers, vodka martini, and a long island iced tea. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for ya'll tonight."

They all thanked her and went back to their conversation. The night was dying down and the group had just left. There were only a few strays left at that time of night. It just hit two, which meant it was almost last call.

Katie made the rounds on the floor getting refills for her few remaining customers before she went to dry dishes behind the counter.

Roxy came over next to her to offer a hand, "Good night."

Katie J smiled, "I think so. Thank you so much Roxy. You have no idea how much this helps."

Roxy nodded her head. She had a pretty good idea. "I'll work you into the schedule a few nights a week."

Katie smiled and gave Roxy a hug and then they got back to work.

They heard the jingle on the door and looked up from the glasses they were drying. It was still about 45 minutes before closing time.

"Jesse." Katie and Roxy both got out at the same time.

Jesse walked straight up to the bar and took a seat. He slid an envelope over to Roxy. She gave him a half smile.

Jesse then looked at Katie J. "Good I found you two. Only have to make one stop."

Katie shook her head. She didn't like the way this conversation was going.

Katie J spoke, "A deal is a deal Jesse and this deal is off. You clearly aren't sober. Right now I am looking at the guy I fell out of love with. So my answer is still no. You will not get to see my daughter. Goodbye Jesse."

Katie walked over to another guy that had walked in right after Jesse. "Good evening? What can I get for you?"

He replied, "Just a conversation with a pretty waitress. I don't know if you remember me. It has been awhile but we served together in Turkey two years back. Spencer McCloud." He had a slight smile. Spencer was clearly athletic which is true for most men in the military. He had dark brown hair and was Caucasian. He stood about 5'10 and weighed in at about 145. So he was a small guy, but that wasn't unusual either, most military men were small. His eyes were a pretty green color too.

"Katrina Joyce." She mentioned as she extended her hand and tried to place where exactly she had met him. Truth was she met a lot of soldiers over in Turkey. "The mechanic, right."

"Yes." He agreed with her.

"So question. Did they ever get that part for my engine in?" She asked him as a joke.

Spencer replied, "Oh yeah of course. It got in last week." He remembered her well. She had gotten so mad over not being able to go according to schedule and ended up three hours behind while her team had to wait on another humvee.

With that they both burst out laughing. "Good times." She added. "So are you just in town or are you stationed here at Fort Marshall Staff Sergeant." Katie replied using his title she met him as.

"I have been transferred out here." Spencer added with a smile. "Good spot."

Katie slipped him her card, "It was good to see ya. Call me if you have any questions."

With that she walked away and back behind the bar.

Roxy mentioned with her eyebrow raised and defiantly intrigued, "So you kick one guy to the curb and are already flirting with the next. You got game Joyce."

"Jesse has been history for a long while. He was just never willing to own up to the truth." Katie explained. "I gave him a chance, one I knew he could never deliver on."

Roxy smiled wide. Maybe this girl had a happy ending somewhere.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 24**_

Anaglin and Connor had just left for school and Katie J was headed off to the hospital for a routine check up after her deployment. The doctor gave her a full bill of health, just told her to take it easy with her shoulder that was still healing. After she finished at the hospital she headed into the office.

A few of the MP's came and gave Katie J updates and told her about progress. She replied with telling them to get their reports in or what next step they should take.

She had just sat down in her office when Chris and Andy came in. Katie J looked at them. Something was wrong. Very wrong. "What is it?"

"There is a hostage situation at the on post high school. There is believed to be one shooter. Although no shots have been fired yet. The school has asked for our team personally." Chris began to explain in full.

"Let's go. No need for shots to be fired today." Katie J added as they headed for the door.

Andy drove the MP cruiser and pulled all the way up to the scene. There were several other mp teams already on scene, doing their best to control the crowd perimeter.

One of the MP's had set Katie J up with a head set so they could work on negotiation.

Andy whispered, "General is coming." He shook his head as they had just received confirmation that Emmalin Holden was inside the school.

"Do we have confirmation that his daughter is there?" Katie J questioned as her thoughts kept going to her kids who had not been confirmed of being inside. They didn't know.

"It has been confirmed that she is in there." Chris replied. He paused a moment, "Latest is that Connor and Anaglin aren't in there."

Katie nodded, "Then he is to be treated just like any other parent. Kept on the other side of the barricades. I don't care what excuse he gives you. This is our scene."

"Of course." They both replied.

Chris and Andy went to explain to the General everything that Katie J had just told them. General Holden was getting madder by the second and demanded to speak with the person in charge.

Andy came over, "General wanted to speak with the person in charge. That would be you."

"How hot is it out here today?" Katie J asked ignoring the comment about the General wanting to see her for the moment.

"89 degrees." Andy answered her as he wiped his forehead of sweat. It was a hot day.

"Turn up the heat in the building. Make them sweat in there." Katie J ordered as she walked towards where the General was standing now with Joan and Frank beside him.

"Col Joyce I would like through here." Michael stated.

"That is not going to happen. The best thing you can do for you daughter right now is stay here. You know I can't let you through." Katie J pulled the mic on her headset down. "You know we are doing everything we can, but for your daughters sake she needs you right here and she needs me and my people to be able to do our jobs and not have to explain this to anymore parents. That is something you can help us with. As soon as we have confirmed identities of those inside it will be released to parents only at the information tent over there. Okay let me do my job. I've been trained by the best."

With that Katie J pulled her mic back up and they dialed the phone line inside the school. After several rings there was an answer.

"Why'd you turn the heat up?"

"I have no control over that. But I do have control over trying to help you. Why don't you tell me your name and we can talk this through. I'm Katrina Joyce." She explained.

"Kyle Anderson." He replied.

"Okay this is good Kyle. Why are you doing this?"

"To make a point. To be heard. I'm dying anyways so I want to be remembered." He added.

"Kyle why are you dying?" Katie J asked while Chris pulled up all information he could on the kid.

"A year ago I was diagnosed with stage four stomach cancer. Last week my doctor said treatment is no longer working and I have weeks to live." Kyle said. "So basically I'll live long enough to graduate but not do much else."

"I understand where you are coming from but this is not the way Kyle. I see here that you dad died last month. Drunk driving accident." Katie J added sympathetically.

"It sucks because my dad rarely drank too because his dad died the same way. My mom took it hard and killed herself a week later. Now it is just my sister and I. Not that I will be around much longer." Kyle added. "She's 15."

"I want to do everything I can to resolve this situation. I'll make you a deal right here right now. You let the hostages go and I'm going to come in and we will talk. Not make any rash decisions without talking this out." Katie J mentioned as she tried reasoning.

"Just you?" He questioned making sure.

"Just me. Promise, but you have to hold up your end of the deal." Katie J replied seeing if he was going for it.

Kyle agreed, "I'm going to release them out the back." He got up and went for the door removing the bar.

"Okay that is good. I'm going to come in the front in a minute." With that they cut the line.

Andy and Chris were gearing Katie J up head to toe from helmet to bulletproof vest and armor.

"Just say the word and we'll come in." Chris reminded her.

With that Katie J handed off her gun and headed for the door. She opened the door and surveyed the scene. It was just her and this kid now. This scared, confused kid.

**Review, review, review. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review. And shoot me a message anytime.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 25**_

_2 hours earlier_

Anaglin and Connor had just arrived at school. They saw Emmalin who waited outside for them. Anaglin parked the car and then the pair got out and headed over to where Emmalin was waiting for them.

Emmalin said, "Hey who is that kid?" He was wearing a dark hoodie and blue jeans. He was acting all weird.

"Umm I think his name is Kyle. I've seen him a few times at the hospital. He is there about once a week for cancer treatments." Connor supplied. He honestly didn't know the kid that well. They had only talked maybe once or twice.

"Okay." Emmalin replied as the three parted ways briefly to go to their lockers.

A few minutes later the three met in the grassy area outside the school. Connor and Emmalin were helping Anaglin cram for a calculus test she had later that day.

"This is so pointless." Anaglin mentioned. She hated math class the most.

Connor kicked her book closed, "Sis you will do fine like always. Don't sweat it."

Emmalin got up, "I'm gonna go get a coffee before school starts, do you guys want anything?"

Anaglin replied, "I could use a coffee."

Emmalin smiled, "I'll be back in a couple minutes." She placed a book in her backpack and picked up her wallet and left her backpack sitting there.

Emmalin walked into the cafeteria. She noticed that guy again, Kyle, was it?

She smiled and said hey. Maybe he was just having a tough day. She had just gotten two coffees when she noticed the lights flicker and then Kyle told everyone to drop to the ground or he would shoot. Emmalin stared right down the barrel of the gun before she complied and got on the ground. Kyle had secured the café doors and then roamed the rest of the halls.

Connor asked, "I wonder what is taking so long?"

"Let's go and meet up with her. Probably just a long line." Anaglin mentioned to her brother as she picked up her backpack and Emmalin's as well.

They walked over towards the door along with another group who was headed to class and noticed the door was stuck. That's weird. Anaglin went to check out the door herself and peered in the window. There were peopled crouched down only a couple boys who were roaming the halls with guns.

"Guys head over for the field. There are guys with guns inside." Anaglin called. "Get anyone else you see along the way."

Connor didn't go immediately, "Sis what about you?" He was worried about what she might do.

"Bro don't worry. I'll be fine. Trust me. I left my phone in the car. I gotta call 911." Anaglin replied as she took off for the parking lot.

Anaglin was crouched down in her car as she dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" She heard on the other line.

"I'm at Fort Marshall on post high school. There is at least one male student with a gun inside. Outside doors are locked. We need help quick." Anaglin rattled off as she took a breath, "I got all the kids I could over to the field. I'm currently hiding in my car."

"Help is on the way. If you can get over to the field and see if there is another location you can head to." The 911 operator told her.

With that Anaglin hung up and she ran towards the field. "Connor." She said with a smile. "We need to get out of here. The park is only about a quarter mile from here."

Anaglin picked up Emmalin's backpack that her brother had sat down and they got the others to head off towards the park.

_Meanwhile_

Kyle could hear sirens coming. He waved the gun. He didn't know what to do. He could hear several people trying to talk with him, but he didn't hear it. He was doing this. He was making a point. What did it matter anyway; he was going to die one way or another. Maybe it was better this way.

More sirens got closer and then the phone rang. He talked with someone on the phone for a while. He eventually agreed to let the hostages go and just talk with her, and so that is what he did.

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 26**_

Emmalin along with the other students came out the back door and made a run for the fields. That was where they knew to go. They had plans in place if anything like this ever happened.

She searched her pocket for her cell and texted Connor, "Are you guys okay?"

She left them when they were at the grassy area. Were they inside? Had they gone somewhere else? Emmalin didn't have long to think about it because a MP came over and told them that many of their parents were on scene but they need statements first, before they could be released. Emmalin was one of the first to talk with the Mp's.

It was soon there after that she saw her dad. She ran over and practically ran into him as she gave him a hug.

Katie J had seen to it that all the kids had made it out of the school safely before she entered.

Katie entered with her hands up as she said, "Kyle?" in a questioned tone.

She didn't see him at first, but then he revealed himself. "That is my name." He added. "Are you the person I spoke to?"

"Yes I am. I want to help you, but in order to do that I need you to put down the gun." She stated. He had it loosely in his right hand. She could tell he was nervous really nervous.

He shot out a light bulb in the ceiling. Katie knew they were going to swarm the place, which wouldn't be good.

"Stand down. I repeat stand down." Katie called into her communication device.

Katie took a deep breath. She had done this a thousand of times before and at this point the boy would usually be dead. But this was different. He hadn't hurt anyone.

"This is only going to work one of two ways. You can put down that gun and we walk out together, or snipers will kill you. I am currently blocking their shots. I step to the side and you are as good as dead. Do you understand me?" Katie J said as she laid it all out on the line.

"I do understand you ma'am. I'm confused and lost and I don't think there is anyway back from where I am at. Let them take the shot. Step aside ma'am, please." Kyle said as he walked over near the window and threw the gun across the room.

"We have the shot." Katie heard.

"Waiting on confirmation. Do we take the shot?" She heard again.

"We are going to lose it." Katie J heard again. "Ma'am can your hear us?"

Katie J ignored the voice coming through on her communication device.

Katie J spoke, "And make you a martyr by letting them take that shot. I'm not going to let them do that. You didn't shoot anyone. I've been called to scenes like this many times before and usually they end in a blood bath. There is no need for that." She walked closer to the boy and placed a pair of handcuffs on his wrists.

"I'm coming out with the boy." Katie J said into the communication device. Katie J lead the boy out and directed another MP to put him in the back of a car.

Katie looked around at the scene. There were parents hugging their children. Mp's taking statements. This was a good day in her line of work.

All they had to do was do their best with making sure everyone was accounted for.

"Joyce." She heard someone call. Katie J turned and found it to be Andy with Chris nearby. "General's daughter has some information you need to hear. It regards your kids as well as others that left the scene earlier."

"General." She greeted him.

"My daughter has some information about some of the other students." General Holden mentioned to her.

"Emmalin has your statement been taken already?" Katie J questioned her.

"Yes ma'am. I texted Connor earlier. I only got a reply a few minutes ago. He and Anaglin got a group over to the park." Emmalin stated as she showed the text.

"_At building nearby park. R U ok? Sis is worried. Guy has gun here too. Someone was shot. Hope u r okay. My mom can help."_

"Emmalin we are going to take your phone. Corporal Peters is going to give you a receipt for it and you'll get it back soon." Katie J said as she walked off and had someone start to trace it. She was giving orders to just about everyone. Their day wasn't over yet.

Katie, Chris, and Andy along with a few others headed in the direction of the park and now were setting up barricades there. Within about 20 minutes they had located the exact building where the other students were being held. They were getting snipers into position. Katie began to dial the phone. No answer. "Keep dialing." She ordered.

Chris stated, "There have been confirmed to be at least six shooters. Probably ten wounded. About 50 or so kids in there."

"Blueprints for the building." Katie J asked.

Moments later she was handed the blueprints and they were going over the plan to take the building by force if need be.

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. Hope you enjoyed. I usually don't get updates out this fast, just so you know.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 27**_

They had gone over the blueprints for the building. They weren't waiting any longer. Katie gave the order. They were taking the building back by force.

Chris stopped Katie J, who had been gearing up to go in. "You know you can't go in there. Protocol." It had been confirmed that both her kids were at this location.

"I got a question. Which is more important right now protocol or saving lives?" Katie asked him as she loaded her gun.

"Saving lives ma'am. I'll take the lead."

"You do that," she agreed.

On three they kicked in the front and back doors and swarmed the place taking down all six of the shooters. Katie J had called for multiple EMS as she tended to one boy who was bleeding badly.

She scanned the room. She didn't yet know where her kids were. Another floor clearly.

Andy came and found her. "Ma'am I'm going to take over for you here. You are going to want to follow that EMS. It's your son. He was shot."

Katie J immediately looked up to the stretcher that was being taken out. Andy counted on three and she lifted her hands. "You go ma'am. We have this covered."

"Find my daughter." Katie J called behind her as she followed the stretcher and got on the ambulance that took them to Mercer.

Slowly one by one Denise, Pamela, Roxy, Roland, and Claudia Joy showed up and the hospital.

Denise handed her a coffee. "Thanks." She smiled at all of them.

"Any word on Anaglin yet?" Roland asked her.

"I don't know. My guys haven't said anything yet which is what scares me right now." Katie said shaking her head.

Just then they saw a MP enter the waiting room. "Ma'am I can imagine this isn't the best time but we want everything processed as soon as possible."

"Let's go Wilds." Katie J added as she got up and they asked a nurse for a free exam room.

Katie J began to strip off her uniform from her vest to boots to her tank top.

"I'm keeping my bra." Katie said in a serious tone.

"I may have to fight you on that." MSG Kenny Wilds added as he bagged everything.

"This is what Chris grabbed from your locker so I'm not sure if any of it matches."

Katie J grabbed it and began putting stuff on. "I don't really care at this point." It was a simple plaid shirt and a pair of black pants with some boots.

"We got in all under control ma'am. This is where you need to be right now." Kenny told her as he took the bags in his hands. "As soon as I know, you will know where you daughter is." With that he left.

Katie went back and joined the others in the waiting room. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at the clock. She didn't even realize her phone rang. Denise got her attention and Katie picked it up, "Joyce."

"Anaglin is headed to Mercer in an ambulance." Andy explained to her.

"How bad?" Katie J asked now letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Andy shook his head, "Honestly I don't know. I only caught a name before the ambulance pulled away. Keep me posted."

"You do the same Lieutenant." Katie said before she hung up the phone and just let the tears fall.

She wiped some of them away before she found it in her to say, "Anaglin is on her way here too."

Denise gave her a hug and let her best friend just cry into her shoulder. Katie wiped her eyes, "I have a call I need to make."

"Are you sure?" Denise asked knowing what she meant.

Katie J nodded, "I should have called months ago." She went over to the side a bit and listened to it ring.

"Well someone must be pregnant, getting married or dying for my daughter to call me." Taylor said over the phone. Taylor was Katie's mom. They didn't have the best of relationship.

"Taylor." Katie said in a drawn out voice.

That got her attention, "What is wrong?"

"Something happened. There was a shooter at the school. Connor and Anaglin have been shot. How bad I don't know. All I do know is the doctors are seeing them." Katie J spit out. "The doctors are doing what they can." Katie sobbed.

Taylor mentioned, "I'll be on the next flight out there." She replied.

"Thank you." Katie whispered.

Katie went from watching the clock, to pacing, to trying to read a magazine. Nothing really kept her occupied. She was too frazzled to do anything for an extended period of time. She wanted to know something. An update. At least see a doctor come through those doors. To say Katie was wired was an understatement.

The door to the elevator opened and it was Emmalin who got off. Claudia Joy got up and greeted her daughter. "I needed to come." Emmalin said. "They are my friends."

Emmalin looked down at the ground when she saw the tears in Katie J's eyes. "I am so sorry."

Katie put her hand on Emmalin's shoulder as she sat beside her, "Emmalin you have nothing to be sorry for. You did everything you could have. You helped us more than you can possibly imagine. The reason we found the other kids so quickly was because of what you did. Thank you."

She gave Emmalin a hug just as she saw a doctor walk through the doors. "Col. Joyce," is all the doctor said before she greeted him. She was prepared for the worst. Her eyes were glued to his blood covered scrubs. She was praying for good news.

**Reviews are great!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 28**_

Katie J starred at the doctor, as she looked him up and down, and the only thing she could focus on was the blood on his scrubs. Denise came up beside her and took her hand in hers. With her free hand Denise lifted Katie J's chin so she looked into the Doctor's eyes. "Col. Joyce I am Doctor Matt Walsh. I saw your daughter, Anaglin this afternoon. She sustained two bullet wounds, one to the abdomen and one to the left bicep. I performed surgery and everything went well. She is being moved to a room as we speak. A nurse will notify you in a little bit when you can come back and see her."

"Thank you doctor." Katie mentioned. "I have a son who was brought here also."

"I'll have a nurse check for you." The doctor began. "What is his name?"

Katie J replied, "Connor Joyce." She stated firmly.

He nodded, "Someone will update you shortly ma'am."

She thanked the doctor and Denise led her back to where they were waiting.

She is alive and out of surgery Katie thought to herself. One of her kids was safe. One down and one to go. "She is alive and out of surgery. They are moving her to a room."

"That is good to hear. Just stay positive, until you know anything to the contrary." Pamela replied to reassure her.

Katie J was tapping her fingers. "I'm not good at just sitting and waiting. I need to do something."

"Why don't we walk?" Roland suggested. He knew soldiers; they weren't all that great at waiting for things, and they liked to do. His wife was liked that.

"I could use another coffee." Katie said as she tried to consider leaving.

"We will call the second anything happens." Roxy assured her. "Promise."

Katie nodded, "Hey Denise, you should call that boy of yours." She gave a half smile or smirk at that.

Roland led Katie towards the way of the café in the hospital. "Roland I don't know what to do. The army never prepares you for something like this. Both of my kids were shot. How do I tell them that everything is going to be okay? How do I tell them that some of their classmates weren't as lucky? What do I do? I'm lost right now and all I feel like doing is crying? How do we get through this?" Katie rambled off questions. She rang her fingers through her wavy blonde hair.

Roland ordered the coffees then tuned to Katie J, "I can't imagine the pain you are feeling right now. You just got to take it one step at a time. Anaglin is out of the woods. She is safe. She is alive. That is the good news. You hold on to that feeling of relief you had the moment the doctor told you she was okay. That is how you do it. And you lean on your friends. Don't push us away. We get through this together." Roland paused a moment as he grabbed the tray of coffees from the barista and led Katie J back in the direction they had come from, "Talk to us, cry on us. You have every right to be pissed right now, but we can only do so much if you leave us in the dark colonel." He used her title to make sure he got her full attention.

They walked back into the waiting room together. She didn't have a smile on her face, but she wasn't feeling as sorrowful either.

Katie J noticed that Chris and Andy were seated in the waiting room as well now.

Katie picked up her coffee and told the girls and Roland that she would be a few moments.

Chris began to speak, "All the evidence is being processed as we speak. The six shooters we arrested have been processed and are being held until the morning. The shooter at the school was processed and is being given a psych evaluation. So far we have estimated 19 injured and 6 deceased at the scene." He paused for a moment.

Andy picked up, "Wilds is preparing a statement to release tomorrow afternoon."

Katie J nodded, "Good work. Both of you. Thank you."

"Now ma'am. How are your kids?" Chris asked her.

"My daughter Anaglin is out of surgery. Being moved to a room right now. Still waiting on word about Connor." Katie J explained to them.

Andy glanced at her, "Ma'am I give you every right to punch me if you seem fit, but I want to get it out there that you should prepare yourself. If they have been in surgery with Connor for this long the result may not be favorable. You do understand that."

Katie got up, "Yes I do, and it's the not knowing that hurts the most."

She joined the others. She looked around. She was glad to have them all in her life. "So I have a question. I called my mom, should I call her father even though he has no legal rights." Katie J asked as she put it out there.

"Honestly I don't think you should waste your breath on Jesse anymore. He clearly doesn't care about you or her." Roxy stated bluntly. She knew Jesse.

"I'm in total agreement with Roxy. I don't know this guy, but he doesn't seem like he would even care." Pamela chimed in.

"If he doesn't have legal rights, don't waste the phone call on him. Clearly there is a reason he is your ex-husband." Claudia mentioned, "If you did call him it could give him fire to fight legal proceedings."

Denise looked at her friend, "I have seen what this guy does to you. Don't call him. He hits women. That is all he has ever been good for, "You are so much more happy when you don't have him in your life."

Katie wrapped her arms around Denise, "Then that settles it."

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Tell me what is your favorite part of chapter so far. Review. Review. Review. More to come soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 29**_

A few minutes later a nurse came into the waiting room. "Miss Joyce." She stated as she looked around.

Katie J stood up, "You may see your daughter now." Katie J glanced at Roland. "Do you mind coming with me?"

"Not at all." Was Roland's reply as he got up and helped lead the way to follow the nurse.

When the nurse stopped she pointed to a room. Katie J paused before going in. She turned the doorknob and entered the room. That is when she saw her daughter lying there helpless, defenseless. There was nothing she could do for Anaglin to help her right now. There were a bunch of wires and tubes all connected to her body. Katie J took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Roland placed his hands on her shoulders, "One step at a time."

Katie J smiled at that. Roland always had the right words to say.

The doctor came in, now in a fresh pair of scrubs, which made Katie J feel just a bit better. He took some time to explain a bunch of medical stuff most of which Katie J had no clue of what she was being told. She found herself looking over at Roland most of the time.

After he left Katie J asked, "So she should wake up from the medical coma tomorrow morning."

"Yes, exactly." Roland nodded.

Katie J took one of her daughter's hands in her hand. "This isn't how it is suppose to be baby." She didn't know what to say.

Roland mentioned, "I'll just be outside. I'm going to talk with the doctor."

Katie J just nodded. That was all she could do. She couldn't voice what she was feeling right now. Both her kids were shot on the same day, at the same place all for what. They must have been trying to get the kids to a safer place. Or so they had thought. Her kids had been shot. It still didn't feel real. Like she was going to wake up and this would all be some sort of horrible nightmare.

All Katie J could think about was the week she spent glued to her husbands hospital bed in Germany after he had been shot over in Iraq. He had made it through the first surgery fine, but they couldn't remove all the bullet fragments. So they had to take him in for a second surgery. She begged him not to agree to it. He could have lived with the bullet fragments. But Antonio insisted. There were complications in the surgery. The doctor tells you some long speech about how they did everything they could. But those words bring no comfort through signing all the paperwork. Through the flight back with his body. Through the funeral. Telling your kids. And all the moments thereafter of missing him. It never gets easier and right now it may be just that much harder.

Another hour or so passed and Katie J and Roland were just seated in Anaglin's hospital room when she got a text from Roxy, "There is another doctor. Can only speak to family."

Katie J got up when she said, "I'll be back soon. There's another doctor who's asking for me."

Roland nodded and Katie J was gone. She didn't know what to feel, so she tried to control her emotions. She spotted the doctor who was speaking with a nurse.

The doctor looked up and asked, "Col. Joyce."

"Yes Doctor. That is me." Katie J answered.

The Doctor said, "Come with me please."

"What is it?" Katie J asked him curious as to why this doctor had not introduced himself yet. This was strange.

"Ma'am I am Doctor Kevin Price. I am the doctor that saw your son Connor this afternoon. I think it would be best if we spoke in private. This way please ma'am." He explained as he pushed opened the emergency doors.

Katie J followed him into a conference room where they both took a seat. She knew this wasn't good news.

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Please tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Warning: This chapter is pretty sad. **___

Katie J looked on to the doctor.

He began to explain things. "He was shot multiple times. Abdomen. Leg. Chest."

"Took him into surgery."

"Your son flat lined three times." The doctor explained to her.

"He was in bad shape."

"Your son was a fighter."

"There was too much damage."

"Ma'am I am so sorry but we did everything we could." He stated.

"You son, Connor has died."

And there were the words the doctor had been leading up to. The ones she had heard before. Katie J just let the tears fall. There was no being tough right now. No one but this doctor was here. Later she would have to be strong for her daughter. The only family she had left now.

The doctor continued, "Ma'am there are a few things we need to go over. Like organ donation."

"My son had cancer." Katie J mentioned to the doctor.

He nodded, "Alright ma'am. I do need you to sign these forms."

"When can I see the body of my son?" Katie asked the doctor. She looked over the forms.

"I'll take you there right after we finish here ma'am. I am going to step out for a moment and get my scrub nurse, so there is a witness." The doctor said as he left the room then returned very promptly.

Once the nurse had entered Katie J quickly signed the forms. The nurse then signed. The doctor looked over the forms to make sure everything was in order. Once he was sure the forms were complete he stacked them together and placed them in a file. He then got up from his seat and gave Katie J the signal to follow him.

They walked to the nearest elevator and stepped in. The doctor pressed a button labeled A. Autopsy. Katie figured. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened Katie's thoughts were confirmed. They stood in front of a set of double doors that read in big black letters **AUTOPSY. **It was mostly dark in the room as the doctor lead the way.

She stood in between two Autopsy tables that were thankfully empty as the doctor picked up a clipboard. He was most likely trying to find the exact spot where Connor was.

It was about a minute later that he went over to one of the freezer slots and pulled it out. "I'll be right outside ma'am. Take all the time you need."

Katie J took a few steps so she was right beside where her son lied. So lifeless. If he wasn't pale before, he was now. She could see where each of the bullets hit. Where they made the incisions.

"Connor." She said out loud. "I guess this is where it ends." She sobbed. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. You and your sister were supposed to burry me. Not me and her burying you. I know you fought. You fought hard. You were a soldier today. I'm so proud of you. I know your sister is. And without a single doubt in my mind I know your father is proud of you. I love you. I just wish you hadn't gone so soon. Say hi to your father for me."

Katie placed a kiss on his forehead and then left the room to go find the doctor. The doctor put his phone away that he had been looking at. "Right this way ma'am."

She followed the doctor back on the elevator. She pressed 3 to take them back to the floor where her daughter was. She wiped all the tears from her eyes as the elevator stopped. The doctor mentioned, "Ma'am crying doesn't mean you aren't strong enough, it means you are strong enough to realize that this is injustice."

Katie nodded then parted ways with the doctor. She headed back for her daughter's hospital room. She found Roland seated there in the chair.

He glanced up upon hearing the squeakiness of the door. "What's wrong?" He asked upon seeing Katie J looking depressed. He stood and took a few steps so he was closer to her.

Katie J didn't say a word at first. She just wrapped her arms around Roland as she embraced him in a hug. "It's Connor." Katie said softly. "He' gone."

Roland just hugged her tighter. "It is days like this that I miss my husband."

"Connor's father?" He asked not quite sure of the situation.

"Yeah." Katie J agreed as she let go of Roland and sat down next to her daughter's bed.

"I had just gotten out of a bad relationship, with Jesse. Finally the divorce went through. Fell in love with an army man. The only person I really loved. He died five years ago." Katie J told him.

She took a deep breath. "I have to go tell the others."

He shook his head, "No we have to go tell the others."

"Thanks." Katie J mentioned as she and Roland walked back towards the waiting room.

Pamela mentioned, "Hey guys." That got the others to stop their small casual conversation they had been having.

Katie J walked closer to them. Her eyes went from Claudia Joy, to Roxy, to Pamela, and then to Denise.

"That was Connor's doctor." Katie J paused taking a breath gasping for air, "He didn't make it." Katie saw all of their faces automatically go to sorrow. "It hurts." Was all Katie J could muster out. She looked over at Emmalin who had now fallen asleep. "I should be with Anaglin right now. I need to be there when she wakes up. Ya'll should go home. Get some sleep. I will call if anything changes."

Before Katie J could hear their responses she headed out of the waiting room in a dash. "She's doing it again." Denise stated, "She's shutting her friends out."

Claudia Joy put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "We aren't going to let her. No matter how much she tries."

**Review. Review. Review. More to come. I hope you liked it. I know pretty sad.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 31**_

It was early the next morning. Katie J was asleep in the chair beside Anaglin's bed. Chris, Andy, and Kenny came in.

"Should we wake her?" Chris asked the others.

"Are you crazy? I'm not waking her." Kenny said.

"Well neither am I." Andy mentioned.

It was then at that moment that Katie J did begin to stir. "Boys what can I do for you?" Was what Katie J began with.

"Ma'am I have drafted a rough statement to be released this afternoon." Kenny said as he handed her a piece of paper.

Andy stated, "We also brought you a change of clothes, and your uniform. The General has requested that you be there this afternoon when we release the statement. But we are just fine without you, if you aren't feeling up to it ma'am."

"Schedule the press conference for noon." Katie J mentioned. "We are going to keep it short sweet and to the point. Kenny this statement looks good, except for no names will be released at this time."

Chris handed her a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich. "Ma'am we have also received a request for you to take over the air time tomorrow afternoon from 2-7 at the radio station. Use that time to speak out to the families." Chris spoke, "We can turn it down though."

"We will do no such thing. I'll find a way to fit it in." Katie J added. "Now I need a huge favor. I need one of you to pick of my mom from the airport. Her name is Taylor DelCruze. Her flight gets in an hour."

"Consider it done ma'am." Kenny mentioned to her.

"Just a fair warning she is the most annoying person you will probably ever meet." Katie J stated. "And she doesn't know about Connor yet."

"We have it covered. Don't you worry. We will drop her off here. Pick you up at 11:30 for the press conference." Chris mentioned to her.

Katie J nodded, "Perfect. Thank you guys."

"Let us know when your daughter wakes, so we can send someone to take her statement. On all the other accounts, she was a hero. She is the last person we have left to talk with. Many witnesses say that Connor, dove in front of her." Andy told her.

Katie J looked at her men, "That's my kids."

With that they left and walked down the hall.

Anaglin's doctor walked in next. "Good morning Col. Joyce." He began to check her vitals, and IV. Making sure she was getting the right dosage of medicine. The doctor had taken a seat filling out her chart when Anaglin began to stir.

He smiled. "Good morning Anaglin." The doctor said. "I am Doctor Matt Walsh. Anaglin do you know where you are?"

"Mercer." She stated. "I was shot."

He nodded, "Yes Anaglin unfortunately you were shot yesterday afternoon. We took you into surgery and everything is just fine right now. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Just a little in my stomach." Anaglin answered the doctor.

He wrote that down in his chart, "I'll have my nurse give you something for that. If you need anything Anaglin, have me paged. I am glad you are going better." With that the doctor left the room.

"Mom, Connor he's dead isn't he?" Anaglin asked with tears in her eyes.

Katie J nodded, "Yes, he is. The doctors did everything they could."

"Connor saved me, mom." Anaglin started to say, "He dove in front of me. Took five bullets. I held down pressure on his wounds. When I wouldn't move, the shooter shot me. I'm sorry mom." She started to cry.

Katie J sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, "Anaglin listen to me. This is not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. The person who should be sorry is the person that shot you and your brother." Katie paused, "You know Connor would have done anything for you, including dying for you, that is just who he is..was."

"That is what sucks. He knew he was dying and he gave his life so I could live." Anaglin began.

"I know baby." Katie J told her daughter, "I know."

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Jeremy. "Hey." He said.

"I'll give you guys a minute. I'll just be down the hall." Katie J told them.

She went down the hall and slide down the wall. Kate J took a bite of her breakfast sandwich as she sent out a mass text letting the others know Anaglin was awake.

**Review. Review. Review. Let me know what you think. More to come soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 32**_

It was the next day. The doctor said if everything kept going smoothly they could discharge Anaglin tomorrow. Taylor had arrived and was annoying Katie J to no end, so when Roxy called to meet up for lunch with the others it was the brightest part of her day.

Katie J walked into to the place where they were meeting for lunch. She sat down next to Pamela. "Hey guys." Katie J said.

"It is good to see you." Claudia Joy mentioned. She knew exactly what Katie J was feeling right now. She had lost her daughter a few years ago.

"It's hard. It would be easier if my mom weren't here trying to fix everything. Sometimes you just can't fix things." Katie J rambled on annoyed.

Roland questioned, "What's the story with your mom?"

"With Taylor?" Katie J said with a laugh, "Where do I even begin. She has just had ups and downs since my dad died. It didn't get any easier when my brother passed. Alcohol, pills. When she is on that stuff she's a different person. She gets abusive. Every time she gets clean and I let her back into my life she takes nine steps back." Katie J shook her head, "Either way it is always hello and goodbye every time I see her. I couldn't let her around my kids, so they have barely known her."

Just then the food was brought. Most of the girls had salads, while Katie J and Roland got burgers.

"Is that why you joined the army?" Pamela inquired.

"Me and my brother. And when I got pregnant that is why I married Jesse and then filed for divorce when he almost made me miscarry." Katie J added.

Roxy mentioned, "So Katie J I told T.J. and Finn and they want to do cards or something for all the victims. What should I tell them?"

"They can make cards or whatever they want. The memorial service is being held tomorrow evening at 6pm at the school." Katie J said. "School will resume next week."

"When is the funeral for Connor?" Denise asked her friend.

"Friday will be the service which is being held here and then Connor is being buried at Fort Belvoir." Katie J began to say. "Umm so I would like you guys to come with me and my daughter when we burry him. Some days I don't know what I would do without you guys."

The others all shared a look then agreed, "Of course."

Katie J smiled at that.

Denise said, "I propose a toast."

"Without any alcohol?" Roxy questioned.

"Yes." Denise drew out. "To Connor. He was amazing. He was my nephew. No matter what he was always smiling, even when he knew cancer might take him from those he loved."

"To my son, that when faced with danger he didn't run and if it weren't for him I wouldn't have my daughter right now. The one thing he wanted most was to see his sister graduate. And in a month he would have. Now I have another guardian angel watching over me." Katie J commented.

"To Connor." The rest said.

**Review. Review. Review. I hope you enjoyed. **


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 33**_

It was the afternoon; just before 2 pm. Katie J had arrived at the radio station. She had agreed to take over the airtime, to speak out to the families. So that is what she was going to do.

They got her all set up, with headphones, and in front of the mic. She had five minutes before the previous airtime ended and she would go on. Katie J took a deep breath. She could do this. The normal talk show host told her, if she ran out of things to say, to take calls. People loved to call in.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." She heard the producer announce and then point to her.

Katie J began to speak, "This is Col. Katrina Joyce. I realize that normally Crazy Joe would be on, but I don't think normal begins to describe things lately. So for today I am going to do my best and level with everyone who has been affected by this, because truth is we all have been affected. So you are on the air with Katie J." She paused. "Three days ago a series of events happened, that turned out to be out of our control. They say there was nothing we could have done better. No one saw it coming, but that's crap. No matter how you sugar coat it, if you had a child at that school that day, we all hurt the same weather your child was injured, killed, or maybe just emotionally traumatized. What most people don't know is I was one of the MP's there that day, and I had two kids inside. But saying we did everything we could doesn't begin to comfort families. So I'm not going to say that. "

"They say it would never happen to you. That school shootings are just something you hear about. Until it does. There are plans in place. To prepare our kids with how to deal with situations just like this. Truth of the matter is the plan didn't work in our favor, because these kids knew the plan. They are someone's kids. Kids that went to that school with all of ours everyday. And they were the kids that took someone else's kids life." Katie J went on to explain. "There will be the memorial service, followed by funerals and then next week what happens. School is back in session and everything is just like it used to be. Except that is a lie. I don't know how to explain it, but everything has changed. When something like this happens it affects us all. Come Monday when school on post starts up again it will be different. I guess that is the best way to describe this crazy situation." Katie went on to say. "I wanna hear from you guys. What are you feeling? What do you think? Call in. Speak your mind. Don't let your voice be unheard."

The guy who did the controls pointed at her to press a button on the screen. Katie J pressed it then said, "Your on the air with Katie J, what's your name caller."

"Carle. My son he's a freshman. He was shot, but he made it thank god. I don't know what to say to him. He won't talk to me; he barely makes eye contact with me. I'm so confused. Katie J what do I do?"

Katie J spoke, "It is going to take some time, and god knows I feel ya Carle. Just let him know you are there for him, for when he is ready to talk to you. Don't push him, you don't want to make him do something when he is still so scared."

"Thanks Katie J. I'll do my best." Carle mentioned.

"Hi Katie J it's Amy." The next caller began. "Is it true your son and daughter were both present at the time of the shooting?"

"Hey Amy." Katie J mentioned. "Yes it is true. Both were shot. My son died, my daughter lived."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Amy mentioned, "I think it is so honorable that right now you are dedicating your time to help others instead of being with you daughter. Thank you from all of us, for your service to us, to the families."

She took many more calls for the rest of the time there at the radio station.

Katie J finished at the radio station. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She actually enjoyed talking with the family members and all about what had happened. In the long run it probably help everyone.

She headed to the hospital where Anaglin was being discharged. The nurse already had her in a wheelchair and after Katie J signed the papers they were off.

They arrived home. "Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, I think I just want to go to bed. I'm kinda tired." Anaglin replied.

"Alright." Katie J replied to her.

After Anaglin was in bed Katie J went to sit at the table. She opened her laptop that was sitting there. The first thing that came up was a paper the Connor had been working on. She quickly minimized it, not ready to read it yet.

She didn't know how she would get through this. All she knew is there was no choice not to. She took a deep breath and began to look through some emails. It was just then that Taylor came out of the bathroom.

"I didn't hear you guys come in." Taylor mentioned to her daughter.

"We got in a little bit ago." Katie J replied not looking up. "Not long though."

"I know I'm am probably the last person to be giving advice, and you probably don't want to hear me say this, but you need family right now. Don't turn away from your friends and me. Hold us close. When your father and your brother died I turned to anything but the people I needed and I am still regretting that mistake. Do your son proud and reach out to people, admit that you may need help to get through this." Taylor explained to her daughter. With that she turned to go to bed.

Katie J let off a slight smile at what her mother had said. That little speech there may have been the only time Taylor had acted like a mother in her entire life. After browsing over a few more emails and other things she shut the laptop and headed to bed.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you leave a review. Sorry for not updating for a while I was just super busy this summer with work. Well I'm back at college now, so that comes first but I will still try t update as much as possible. **


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 34**_

It was Friday. It was the day of the funeral for Connor. Katie J was dressed in a nice black dress. It was a dress she had reserved just for funerals. She had just taken a seat at the counter and was sipping a cup of coffee that Taylor had fixed her. "You look great." Taylor said to her. She knew this would be a hard day for her daughter.

"Thank you." Moments later Anaglin came out from her room. She too was wearing her black funeral dress. They clearly went to too many funerals if they had reserved funeral dresses.

"We have the service here, and then a flight to transport to Fort Belvoir." Katie J mentioned. She stood up, "Are we ready?"

Taylor and her daughter agreed.

They went out and got in the jeep and headed to the church where the funeral service was being held that day. They went to the front row that was reserved for the family.

The row directly behind them was where Denise, Pamela, Roland, Roxy, and Claudia Joy plus their families would sit.

Katie J looked around the church. She felt numb. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She could get through this. Katie J recognized many of Connor's friends and their families. He was loved.

The priest took his spot at the front. He stood in between where Connor's casket was and where the picture of him was displayed. It was a great picture. It was he in his lacrosse uniform.

The priest spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen. Friends and Family. We are gathered here today not to mourn a death but to celebrate a life. To celebrate the life of Connor Antonio Joyce. He was a son. A friend. A brother. A fighter."

He paused as he picked up the bible and read, "And when he gets to heaven, To Saint Peter he will tell; one more soldier reporting sir."

"Connor never got the chance to fulfill his dream of becoming of a solider, or see his sister graduate. But lets not focus on what he didn't get to do. Let us focus in on what he did do in his short life. I know that he touched us each in a different way. He brought us closer. He made us smile each and every day. I only go to know Connor over these past few months, but what I have learned about Connor is remarkable. I have learned that he wanted to live without a single regret. He wanted to make his father proud. He wanted to make someone smile each and everyday. And I can stand here and say that he did all of those things and so much more. He made you feel so full of life even when he knew his life might be short lived. Now friends I invite you to stand up and speak you thoughts about Connor." The priest went on to say. He gestured with his hands to the people gathered.

Anaglin was the first to stand. She went up to the podium. "Connor." She drew out the word. "This isn't the way it was supposed to be. We wonder why the world is so cruel sometimes." She paused as a few tears fell. "I know I wouldn't have made it without you, through deployments and just life in general. I hope you are in a better place my guardian angel. Thanks for protecting me."

Next a few of his friends spoke. A few soldiers. Katie J was the last to speak. She made her was up to the podium. "I have given so many of these speeches before for fellow soldiers. One for my brother, one for my husband. But I never thought I would have to give one for my son. My son who even when he knew he may die from cancer, was so full of joy. The one thing he looked forward to most was watching his sister succeed. I came across this on my laptop. It is a paper Connor was working on for school and I believe this does him more justice than any speech I could have written. So here it goes." Katie J paused for a moment. "My family has a lot of soldiers in the history. Some Army. Some Air force. And Some Marines. So what branch of the military I may want to go into, I don't know yet, but I do know I want to be a soldier. I want to fight to protect my country, for the freedom, for those who can't defend themselves. People ask me all the time how I can be so certain when I am still so young. It is a feeling. A passion. Sometimes you can't verbally express the answer. It comes from the heart. That even though my grandpa, uncle, and dad have all died in combat, I know without a shadow of a doubt that they died doing something they love. Something they felt good about. They died protecting me and I want to do the same. I want to be able to stand up for what is right, and fight for what isn't." Katie J paused again. "My role model has always been my mom. I hope that I can one day be as successful as she is. I want to be able to find the right balance in having a great career and having a family. If I can do that then I know I will be doing something I love. I do it because my family is part of the military and I want to honor and carry on that tradition. I will be proud to be an American soldier." Katie J wiped a few tears. "Connor could have said it any better."

Katie J went and took her seat again. The priest ended with a prayer and blessing and then everyone began to stand. Kenny, Chris, Andy came to the front and lifted the casket. They led the way out to the armored car that Connor's body was being transported to the tarmac in. Katie J got in the passengers seat. Taylor and Anaglin rode over with the others.

They arrived at the tarmac and got loaded onto the plane. The flight was short. About and hour. They arrived at the cemetery. The spot had already been dug. It was next to Katie J's grandfathers, father, brother, and husband.

The soldiers carefully placed the casket in then filled the dirt in. At that point Katie J did the only thing she could. She dropped to her knees in the middle. She looked to her dad's tombstone, brother, husband. They were all here. This is where her family was buried.

"_Take care of my boy." She whispered._

With that she stood up.

She took in the hug that Denise offered her. They all placed flowers down in front of Connor's tombstone. Anaglin placed one down in front of each member from her family, as did Taylor, and Katie J.

Taylor looked to her daughter, "You wanna get out of here."

Katie J looked to her daughter. Anaglin nodded. "_Goodbye."_ She whispered. 

With that they headed back to Fort Marshall. 

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 35**_

It was Sunday evening. Katie J was working at the hump bar that evening. Tomorrow school would be back in session and it would be just like before. But it would never be like before. Never again. That would be impossible, because her son was gone.

Taylor was seated at a table. She said she wanted to come down, check out the place where everyone spent so much time. Katie J had many reasons why that was not a good idea, but she didn't want to fight right now.

It was late evening and Taylor had been socializing with some of the regulars. One of Katie J's favorite regulars came in. "Can I get two Tequilas." Katie J called to the bartender.

Moments later she had two Tequilas on her tray. She came over and sat them on Spencer's table. "Thank you pretty girl." He flirted with her.

Katie slide into the booth seat across from him. "Hey." She smiled. It truly was great to see him.

Spencer purposely came in at a less crowded time so he got to actually talk with Katie J.

"So I know this week has been tough." Spencer started. "I heard."

"It is hard." Katie J mentioned honestly. "Nothing prepares you to lose a child." She let a tear fall down her cheek, "And nothing ever prepares you to know that one of your children only lived because the other was so brave."

He reached across to her and placed his hand on her cheek, so he could wipe the tears away. "I wish I had the magic words you need to hear to make this all better. To make it go away. To heal your broken heart to give you your son back, but I don't have that. What I do have is a strong and kind heart and I will offer that to you every step of the way, to comfort you in any way I know how."

"Mixing between the ranks." Katie J added, "You know we can't do that. You are a Sergeant First Class I'm a Colonel."

"All I am saying is maybe get the chance to get to know you. If and when it leads to more then we cross that bridge when we come to it. No strings." Spencer explained to her.

Spencer knew she was a take-charge type. She didn't want to have to step aside for anyone. She was good at what she did and anyone that stood in her way would go down in the process. He admired her. She was pretty badass and he liked a confident woman. Too bad the only way they could be together is for one of them to give up on the career in the military.

"I don't want to just know you. I really want to get to know you." Katie J stated, "If you catch my drift."

He smiled, "I'd like that. Let's take the first step. Would you go out with me?"

She pondered the thought, "I don't know. I might have to check my schedule." She laughed and paused a moment, "Of course."

She took his phone from the table and added her number to the contacts. "Call me sometime."

With that she walked back over to the bar. He left shortly after that leaving a decent tip.

Roxy always smiled when she saw the two talk for quite sometime. She never said anything because it wasn't usually busy at that time. She was glad for her friend.

Katie J went to dry dishes alongside of Roxy. "So what's his name?" Roxy drew out knowing they had been talking for weeks.

"Spencer." Katie J played along with a smile.

Ever since her and Cooper broke up she hadn't really even looked at another guy, but with that further behind her and Spencer right here, who knew what could happen.

"Anything serious?" Roxy inquired.

"We are going out. It is just causal because there are strict rules for relationships between the ranks, but that is getting way too far ahead." Katie J rambled just a bit.

Roxy told her, "Trevor and I did get married after 21 days." She paused, "Anything is possible."

A little while later Katie J drove her and Taylor home. She had to hand it to Taylor; she was very surprised at her tonight. Not that Katie J would tell her that. Anaglin was already asleep when they got home. Katie J went and leant up against her doorframe and watched her sleep for a few moments. She smiled. Her daughter was resting peacefully. That was good news right there.

Katie J went to sit at the table in the kitchen where her laptop was plugged in. She flipped it opened and pulled up a few videos of her daughter playing softball. Right before all this had happened Anaglin missed out on the one scholarship opportunity that she wanted more than anything. Katie J was going to send the coach a video of her daughter playing before his entire roster was filled for next year. She needed to show them what they would be missing out on.

Taylor came over and sat next to her daughter. She just watched Katie work for a few moments before she said anything. "I can stay as long as you need me to, as long as you want me to."

Katie J looked up for a moment and focused on her mom, "Every time I let you in, you take 10 steps back. I can't watch that happen, not now. If I even see one slip up my only option for me and my daughter will be for you to go."

Taylor nodded, "I understand one hundred percent. I would expect no less. I am going to be here for you this time. No like all the times before, when you could not count on me."

"Trust is earned." Katie J stated simply. "Don't lose my faith, what little I have left."

And with that said Katie J went back to focusing on the video she was working on. She spent a few hours of the night, early morning working on it. Truth was she could not sleep right now. By the end she had finished the video and attached it in an email to the softball coach at Shepherd University. She hoped that the coach would reconsider.

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 36**_

It was back to school and everyone was trying to get things back to normal, but Katie J knew that would never happen. They just had to learn to keep moving forward.

Katie J was sitting in her office reading over the after action reports from the week before. Everything was done the way they were taught. They followed their training and yet the result was still very wrong.

She wasn't sitting reading the reports because she wanted some sort of answers or anything like that but she wanted to be sure that her unit wasn't at fault in any way.

Chris, Andy, and Kenny knocked on her office door. "We are all set for the meeting this afternoon." Chris added.

Katie J looked up. "Run through it one more time with me. There will be various Colonels and Majors present along with the General. I just want to be sure we are ready."

"Sergeant Christopher McGruff speaking on behalf of the base shooting carried out by the Military Police Division. I would also introduce Master Sergeant Kenneth Wilds and 2nd Lieutenant Andrew Harmon. All the following events happened under supervision of Colonel Katrina Joyce." Chris began. "At 0800 on the day in question our division received a 911 call. This call gave us the basic information we needed to be able to determine that there was a hostage situation. Many students were still outside when the suspect took the school at gunpoint. We arrived on scene quickly and determined what the situation was." Chris continued explaining every action they took to resolve the first scene.

Kenny began, "It came to our attention very quickly after the first scene was resolved that many of the students that were not in the school when the first suspect overtook it fled to the secondary location. The secondary location was a building across from the park. The students are taught this action plan so they know what to do in the case of an emergency. Many students went to that location. Once inside a several gunman overtook that building." He continued to explain the situation of the second scenario to her.

At first she didn't say anything to them. Andy asked, "What do you think, Colonel?"

"It is really good? Are we all prepared for questions?" Katie J asked the three.

Andy answered, "Yes ma'am. Of course."

"All questions?" She asked them.

Kenny said, "I don't think I understand."

Katie J glanced at Chris. "At the second scene we were short handed. We didn't follow protocol as well as we should have. Are you guys ready to answer to why you allowed me to go into that scene even after it had been confirmed that my kids were inside."

Chris was quick to answer, "Yes ma'am we are. I took lead at the second scene quickly as soon as it was confirmed that both of Colonel Joyce's kids were inside. The first scene was still being wrapped up, which had many of the Military Police personnel still occupied. I could not afford to be short on a scene in which we did not fully know circumstances of the situation. It turns out having Colonel Joyce in that situation helped us to be able to take down all the shooters. If that had not been the case, if there had been one person out of place the situation could have ended very very differently. You are prepared to ask me why Colonel Joyce did not remain at the first scene. We did not know until we arrived at the second scene that her kids were inside this building. Maybe we could have guessed but we are not in the business of guessing. If we had taken the time to have Colonel Joyce go back to the original scene and retrieve someone else it could have very well cost us lives. I was not going to risk the lives of our soldier's children because of a technicality in protocol. Had it not been for her actions taken inside the three of us would not be standing here today. It is easy for you guys to judge us in hindsight for one decision that was made in a second. We had bullets flying and we needed to stop the bloodbath that was happening inside. Colonel Joyce was the best trained to be able to do so."

Katie J nodded, "You guys are ready. I will back your play to hell and back, but you three will be doing most of the talking. I have no doubt in you guys."

"Thank you ma'am." All three said at the same time.

It was just past lunchtime when the four of them headed over to headquarters. Chris and Andy led followed closely by Katie J and Kenny.

The conference room where the meeting was being held was filled. It seems that some personnel who normally did not make the effort to show up decided to today.

The General walked in and everyone stood and saluted. After a few moments he began to go over a few things before he came to my men. "Colonel Joyce are you ready to proceed."

She glance at her three men before responding, "Yes sir we are." She stood and passed a few files out and gave a head nod to her guys to begin when they were ready. They had begun to explain the two scenes and how everything went down. Katie J couldn't help but look around at all the eyes on her. Normally the others in the room would not be this focused. There would be the occasional glance down at the phone, but no phones were in sight.

They got through the basic information just fine and Katie J let out a small breath. Then the open questions came. The first few were simple. And of course there was the one asking about the Colonel.

"Master Sergeant Wilds." One of the Major's addressed him, "Why is there not a better plan in place to prevent something like this happening in the first place."

Kenny began, "Like I mentioned before the students knew that plan. The plan in any emergency weather it be fire, or a school shooter is to head towards the playground and take safety inside the building nearby. The problem with that plan was the shooters knew this plan because they were students as well. That was their advantage is they went to school with the other students every day. The simple answer to your question Major is our plan failed our kids and there is nothing we can do to change what has happened. Currently the Military Police is running several drills to put a new and better plan into place. It is a shame what has happened here across our post. This is a tragic turn of events that our military police unit was not prepared for, but we took the necessary actions to stop this. We as soldiers are prepared for war, but we are never prepared to see love ones under attack. Innocent lives. Children. We did everything we could to limit causalities."

"That will be all the questions my men will be taking on this matter." Katie J mentioned trying to cut the prying of questions off.

Someone spoke up to that, "Then why don't you try to defend what went down. Because truth of the matter is something went wrong. All we want is answers here Colonel. And we will get them one way or another."

Kenny leaned over, "You don't have to answer that ma'am."

Katie J shook it off. She sat up and leaned in closer on to the table. "You want answers for this injustice and I understand that, but you need to prepare yourself that the answers you may be looking for are not what you want to hear. I will defend my men's actions to hell and back, because they did everything right. It is easy to put out division under the microscope and face us with scrutiny. Doing everything right in this situation lead to a very wrong result. But if we were put in that same situation again we would do the exact same thing. All we ask from you guys is let my unit and the families be able to put this behind us."

With that said all the questions stopped and the General moved on to the next section under review. The room had thinned out a bit after Military Police was through. Katie J and her guys got up partially through the next sections review to get coffee from the back and they silently slipped out the back.

Once they were back in their car Chris mentioned, "So that is the kind of hell you go through every week at those meetings."

Katie J nodded, "Yeah pretty much."

"Don't let us every get on you nerves before one of those every again." Andy added as a response.

The day after that flew by and the four were all headed to the hump bar to get drinks. They took a back booth. They all just needed to relax after the last few days.

A few of the girls came in and spotted Katie J from afar. She raised her glass to them and went back to her conversation with the guys.

Andy mentioned, "Don't look now but there is a guy checking you out Katie J."

She smiled when she realized the guy they were referring to was Spencer. She smiled at him and he made his way over.

"Guys I would like you all to meet Spencer McCloud. We served together while over in Turkey." Katie J added.

Chris said, "Join us please. We love hearing stories about out Colonel."

They all exchanged pleasantries. Spencer introducing himself as Sergeant First Class.

"Remember I still outrank you." Katie J added as she took another sip of her beer.

Spencer began, "Well I can't resist. There was this one time. We were making preparations to ship home. I had been trying to fix her engine on and off the entire time we were over there. Every time it just seemed like I had fixed it long enough for her to kill again. I was fixing it yet again or so I thought. Turns out this girl over here knows a little more than she would like to admit. She had rigged her engine to explode with confetti."

"I still swear I know nothing about that." Katie J replied as she put both her hands up in the air.

The other three guys continued to laugh. They continued to swap stories for the rest of the night.

**REVIEWS!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 37**_

Katie J and Spencer were going out as just "friends" that night. The only one that knew anything about it was Roxy. She wasn't quite ready to tell any of the others. She knew most of, if not all of the others would disapprove entirely. They were more traditional. Follow the rules and everything would work out for itself. And Katie J did believe in that, but she also did not find anything wrong with just going out with a guy as friends.

Roxy was the one currently helping her pick out an outfit to wear. Katie J had already decided that she would be wearing jeans and her black-heeled boots. That was her go to outfit.

"Well he has already seen you in all those sexy tops you wear at the Hump. Lets go with something casual, but slightly dressy." Roxy had laid three shirts from her closet out on the bed.

The first was a blue ruffled tank top. The second was a black dressy tank top that wrapped around the neck like a scarf. And the third was a gray loose shirt that flowed well with her body type. Katie J eventually decided on the black shirt.

Once Katie J was dressed Roxy pulled her into the bathroom and began to do her makeup. "So why not tell the others?" Roxy wondered.

Katie J was doubting doing this whole thing, "He is enlisted I am an Officer. There are very strict rules about mixing between the ranks. If we want to be together one of us has to give up the military. But it doesn't matter because I am just catching up with an old friend. That is all this can ever be."

Roxy shook her head, "You like him more than that already."

"It doesn't matter." Katie J reminded herself.

"So that is why you are going so far off of post, that there won't be the chance of being seen." Roxy mentioned.

Katie J sighed putting on her leather jacket, "Just keep this between us for now."

"What I know nothing." Roxy mentioned following Katie J who went in to check on Anaglin. She was asleep on her bead with her Calculus book nearby. Katie J moved the book and notebook to the desk.

"You sure you don't mind staying here with Anaglin and my mom while I am gone?" Katie J questioned Roxy.

"The kids are over at Pamela's for the night. Everything will be fine." Roxy assured her as she handed Katie J her motorcycle helmet and pushed her out the door.

Katie J met Spencer at a sports bar about 20 miles off post. They knew they were doing nothing wrong at this point, but both also knew they wanted more.

They both order burgers and fries for dinner and when the food arrived they began talking again. "How have you really been doing after everything?"

"It's different." Katie J admitted, "Anaglin is getting better. She is tired all the time, which her doctor told me would be normal. I just have to take it one day at a time. I hadn't really cried since my husband died until recently. Connor reminded me so much of him everyday. Connor had pieces of my dad, my brother, and his dad. And he knew it. He embraced it."

Spencer looked at her, "Sounds like an amazing kid. I would have loved to meet him and I hope one day that I can meet this daughter of yours. I can tell you care so much about them."

"We have been through so many deployments together. The good, the bad, the ugly. They are what kept me going while overseas." Katie J added.

Spencer looked in her eyes, "So I wasn't going to tell you this because I don't want to jinx it, but I may have an opportunity to go to OCS."

Katie J smiled wide at that, the first time she had smiled in a long while, "You know what that would mean?"

"Yeah I do, but nothing is official yet. There are a bunch of us trying to get about four openings." Spencer commented as he paid and they went out to the parking lot. There was a walking path that looked over a river so they went and talked some more.

The night ended and Spencer gave Katie J a kiss on the cheek before they parted ways. Oh boy was she crazy about him already.

She arrived home to find that Roxy and Taylor sitting on the couch talking. Katie J walked in setting her helmet down. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing." Roxy shied away, "Just hearing stories about the younger you. But I want to hear all about your night."

Katie J walked towards Anaglin's bedroom to check on her. Still sleeping soundly. They ended up back in Katie J's bedroom where she filled Roxy in on all the details.

"So if he goes to OCS you guys can be together?" She questioned Katie J.

"Yep." She nodded as she began taking her makeup off.

Roxy smiled at this piece of good news. She was happy for her friend.

**REVIEWS!**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 38**_

It was early the next morning. Katie J had left for PT. She was just going for a long run. Running always cleared her head. She had a lot on her mind. Connor. Spencer. She knew it wasn't a smart decision. She was thinking a lot about her late husband these days. She was thinking about when they met.

_16 years ago_

_Iraq_

_Katie J was a recently promoted First Lieutenant. This was her third deployment in the 2 and half years she had been in the Army. She had graduated from West Point at 20. One of the youngest. Right away she was placed in a tactile unit and was doing very well._

_It was only just past 7 in the am when Katie J's unit was moving out. A pack of 4 humvees. Two carried her guys and two carried another tactile team. Captain Antonio Joyce she think she overheard someone say. Katie J was driving the second humvee. The first in the pack was not that far ahead when it hit something and rolled down the hill. She immediately reacted pulling hers to a stop and parked it in the middle of the road. She got out quickly and her men did the same thing. She looked behind her to see that the men from the other two humvees had gotten out and were all okay. She had her weapon at the ready when she spotted movement and began to fire. Captain Joyce joined her after giving orders to some of the other men to cover them and check the other humvee. The two approached the house. It was the only one in this location still standing. Inside they found one guy who appeared to be dead. They confirmed he was. The pair went around the house and checked the back. Before Captain Joyce could react there were shots being fired. Katie J dove in front taking three bullets. Captain Joyce took out the three guys as Katie J fell to the ground. Antonio immediately knelt down to help Katie J. She had taken two bullets to the vest and the other grazed her arm. He sighed with relief._

_Katie J tried to get up but Antonio pushed her back. "Just stay put for now."_

"_Alright." She replied._

"_I don't think we were properly introduced. Captain Antonio Joyce." He told her._

"_First Lieutenant Katrina DelCruze." Katie J replied with a smile. "But those who know me, just call me Katie J."_

"_Is that so?" He questioned her, "What does the J stand for then?"_

_Katie J smirked, "You will have to find out one day."_

Present Time

Anaglin was outside of school near the tree she, Connor, and Emmalin used to like to study at. She had her calculus book opened and was studying for her exam later that day. She hadn't told her mom yet but if she could do well on this test, and her finals she would be the valedictorian. She was doing a few practice problems while trying to keep herself busy. That is when she noticed Frank and General Holden pull into the parking lot and approach her carrying a coffee. Michael hadn't been back here to the school since the day of the shooting. Anaglin put her book in her backpack and placed her backpack on her shoulders.

She approached the pair. "Thanks for meeting me." Anaglin said. "I know you both are very busy."

Frank handed her the coffee and took a sip of his own. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked her as the trio walked a little.

"I guess I wanted to run something by the two of you." Anaglin paused, "I wanted to I guess get a couple Army men's perspectives."

They just nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I have to make a decision about college in the next couple of weeks. I always dreamed of playing softball in college, but things have changed. Shepherd doesn't have a spot for me and sure I could have my pick at a scholarship anywhere. If I can't play softball I don't want to go to a traditional college." Anaglin took a breath pulling out an envelope from her back pocket, "I didn't tell mom I was applying to The Citadel. I didn't think I was even going to get in. Mom didn't want to pressure me. She wanted college to be my choice, but I got in." She passed the letter over to them.

Frank looked over the letter. He smiled. He was proud of her. "This is really great news." Frank looked at her. She didn't look overly joyed. "So what is bugging you?"

"I guess my question is more for you General Holden. If your daughter came to you and told you she wanted to go into the military how would you respond?" Anaglin asked.

"I guess I would be both happy that she was choosing such a rewarding career and sad that she was choosing the dangers of the military." Michael told her. "Why do you want to choose the military?"

"I'm not sure that I do. It is just one of the options I am considering. My entire family comes from the military. My great-grandfathers were both Generals, one in the Air Force the other in the Marine Corps. My grandfather was a Colonel in the Army, my uncle a Captain in the Army, and dad was a major in the Army. They all did what they loved. They served their country honorably. If I did choose the military I would want the chance to do just that." Anaglin mentioned.

"Sounds to me your mind is already made up." Frank added.

Anaglin agreed, "Yeah I guess it is. Will you guys tell mom with me."

Michael nodded, "I will have Claudia Joy set up a dinner soon."

They heard the bell ring, "Thank you." Anaglin said as she turned to head towards school.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Taylor walked into the Hump bar and saw Roxy putting down chairs and getting ready for that evening. Roxy gave her a slight smile, "Taylor what brings you by?"

"My daughter called said she wouldn't be able to make it down tonight. Said I should fill in for her. I figured I would come just a bit earlier to help you get everything ready."

Roxy smiled at her, "Well thank you. I appreciate the extra help."

Taylor began to do the chairs at another table and then went to grab a rag from the counter to wipe down the tables before opening.

An hour passed and it was opening time. Roxy was impressed. Taylor was doing amazing. She was fast paced. She kept her customers happy.

They had some down time later that night and Taylor was washing dishes. Roxy came over and dried some dishes beside her, "You were good tonight. I wasn't so sure at first but I'm glad you helped."

"If you don't mind my asking how much did Katrina mention about me." Taylor asked her.

Roxy added, "All she mentioned is that is wasn't easy for you after her dad died. Pills, alcohol…." Roxy trailed off.

"That is usually about what she mentions." Taylor added, "I just feel if I am going to be sticking around maybe you should know a little more. I went through my ups and downs after my husband died. He wasn't killed in action. There was a break in at our Post house. Katrina's brother was at a friend's house for the weekend. The guy had a gun. She was upstairs. I was downstairs and Bruno was in the kitchen. The guy had hit my head with the gun and he shot my husband." Taylor mentioned, "I was unconscious. Katrina had heard the noise at this point. She went to our bedroom and grabbed the gun. She hid behind our bedroom door. When the guy came upstairs she shot him. She was 12. They gave me some strong pills while in the hospital with the concussion. I got addicted. Used them to cope. I was on the road to recovery. It took me many years and then her brother passed. I lost it at that point. She had every right to keep the kids out of my life, but I don't want that to be what happens anymore."

Taylor took a coin out of her pocket, "This is my 2 year coin. 2 years sober in NA and AA."

"I had no idea. Katie J never really mentioned anything like that." Roxy admitted.

Taylor nodded her head, "And I wouldn't expect her to. She was 12 and shot her fathers killer."

Roxy gave Taylor a hug, "I'm glad you told me."

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Katie J had been sitting in her office. It was late. She was just very behind on paperwork and other things she needed to get taken care of. She had just gotten word from General Holden that they would be merging with the Air Force base. She had a lot to take care of in regards to that.

Katie J went to make a pot of coffee and leant over the railing. There weren't a lot of people there this late. Just a few finishing up paper work or other things. Tomorrow they would be running their first drill of the new emergency plan they had developed for the school.

Emmalin had just parked at the Military Police building. She really needed to talk with Colonel Joyce.

Katie J noticed the front doors open. It was Emmalin Holden. She nodded to the guards downstairs and they let her past. The two went to sit in the break room.

"Emmalin? What's going on?" Katie J questioned her.

"I guess I wanted to talk to you. I just didn't know who else to talk about this with. There are counselors at school that are suppose to help deal with the shooting. But they can't possibly understand." Emmalin added. "Why did it have to be Connor? He was so brave. I miss him." A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

She took a deep breath, "I never got the chance to tell him how I really felt. We never got the chance to do so much we had talked about. I loved him." Emmalin told her, "All I feel like doing is crying. He is all I think about."

Katie J nodded her head in understanding, "I know you did. He knew you did. Don't you ever doubt that. But he wouldn't want you to get hung up on missing him. He would want you to embrace life. Keep going for him, to honor him. I miss him so much, but I only let myself be sad for a little while every day. And when I start to miss him I think about making him proud. To let his memory live on through us."

Emmalin wiped some of the tears, "Thanks. I knew you would understand."

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Chase had come home late that evening, which he knew wouldn't make Pamela too happy, but he had something that he really wanted to run by her.

Chase goes up the stairs and gives each of his kids a kiss goodnight before heading into the bedroom.

"You're late." Pamela said to him.

"I know." He came over and gave her a kiss. He quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and got into bed.

Chase looked at her, "Pamela there is something I wanted to run by you."

She set the book down that she had in her hand. He had her full attention.

"I have the opportunity to get out of Delta." Chase began, "I was offered a management level job. The pay is good too. I would discharge from the Army. The job is out in California."

"Really?" Pamela mentioned. She was a bit intrigued. She did like the sound of him getting out of Delta. She never thought it would mean out of the Army too. She loved all her friends here, but this could be a great opportunity for them, "Whatever you want to do, I will back you up." She told him and kissed him goodnight.

**REVIEWS!**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 39**_

It was late one evening. General Holden had just been on his way back from drinks with an old friend when he got pulled over for a broken taillight. Pamela was on duty with Boone. They did the standard field sobriety tests and it was clear the General was not drunk.

The next day came and Pamela had causally slipped it to Claudia Joy in conversation. Claudia Joy was more wondering why she hadn't heard it from Michael himself. She was a little upset with him but they seemed to get it all worked out.

It was all water under the bridge until the clip of only one of the sobriety tests ended up on YouTube and all over the news. Pamela and Boone were suspended. The guy who released the clip fired. Things were just not working out too well and with the Air Force Merger approaching things just needed to go smoothly over the next few weeks. Even getting some community media shots would not hurt. It wasn't too much longer after the incident had been all cleared up that Michael got the call. Fort Marshall would be closing. This couldn't be happening.

Michael told Claudia Joy that he needed to head into the office. Michael walked into the Military Police station and found Colonel Joyce sitting in the conference room going over the latest video from the most recent drill her unit had done at the school. He tapped on the glass. "Colonel Joyce got a minute."

Katie J glanced up after hitting pause. "Sure thing General." She stated giving him her full attention.

"I wanted you to be one of the first to know." Michael begun, "Fort Marshall is closing. I just got the call in from Pentagon."

She shook her head, "Well it's a damn shame, but may I just say it had been a pleasure getting to serve with you."

"We had a hell of a run here." Michael mentioned.

"Can I ask a favor, General?" Katie J added.

He nodded as he waited for her to continue.

"Maybe hold off on announcing that. Wait until tomorrow afternoon." Katie J told him.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned her.

She smiled a bit, "I do come from Military Royalty as you always put it. Two great-grand fathers, and grandfathers were Generals, My dad a Colonel, brother a Captain, and husband a Major. It carries some weight."

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Joan and Frank had heard some mild chit chat about the possibility of the post closing. They were not sure what to make of it yet. All they knew is they would believe it when they heard it from General Holden.

Joan had walked into General Holden's office and they were reviewing some information about housing with the potential of the Air Force merger. This is why the post closing did not make any sense. Only reason they would close the post at a time like this is if they weren't merging with the Air Force but the Air Force was going to take the place of their post.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Anaglin had just gotten out of school. She had a Chemistry quiz that day which she knew she aced. She was so close to finishing and it made her so happy. She parked the jeep in front of the apartment and saw Jeremy there.

"Hey." Anaglin said to him as she dropped her backpack and wrapped her arms around him. Truth is after everything that happened she hadn't seen much of him. They hadn't even been out for coffee since he got back.

Jeremy gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So I was thinking if you don't have to study we could go get coffee."

She smiled, "I would like that. But I do have to study a little. I have my final test for military science next Monday."

He took her hand, "Now there is a subject I can assist you with." And with that they went off to his truck.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Taylor had been watching out the window for Anaglin when she saw Jeremy pull up. He waited about 20 minutes before Anaglin arrived home. They talked for a few minutes in the parking lot before getting in his Truck and driving off. She smiled at that they were good together.

Denise had dropped by Katie J's apartment. She knew Katie J wouldn't be there, but she did know Taylor would be. Denise knew they should probably clear the air.

Denise knocked on the door and a few moments later Taylor answered.

"Denise, Katrina isn't here and Anaglin just went out with Jeremy." Taylor stated as she stepped aside-letting Denise inside the apartment.

Denise nodded, "I know." She did smile when she heard Anaglin and Jeremy had gone out. Good for them, "I came to speak with you."

"What about?" Taylor asked.

"I just figured since you are staying around for awhile we should clear the air. Katie J was my best friend in high school and when you immediately married another military man it hurt her. I saw what she went through as a kid. I have moved past that, but I won't forget either. Don't hurt her this time around. She is letting you in. She has already lost so much. She deserves better from you."

Taylor nodded, "I know. I really am trying to do right by her this time. I hate so much that our relationship is the way it is. But I have been working my program and I don't just mean that." She pulled her coin out of her pocket. "I haven't told Katrina yet. I wanted to wait, it be a surprise."

Denise ran her finger over the coin, "Please keep going on the right path, if not for her then for you granddaughter." And with that said Denise left.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Katie J sat in her office she had called the Pentagon to be able to speak with the General who made the orders to close the post. They told her the General was busy and left her name. Well one of the names. DelCruze. That last name did carry a fair deal of weight around there. Within minutes she got a call back scheduling a videoconference.

General Matthews came onto the screen, "As I live in breath it is the little DelCruze girl."

Katie J replied, "Yes sir it is. Colonel Katrina Joyce now actually. Married to Antonio Joyce. He passed a few years ago."

He shook his head, "Then why tell them your name is DelCruze?" Matthews questioned her.

She smirked, "I wanted to get you attention. It clearly worked well."

"So you wanted to speak about the Fort Marshall's closer." Matthews asked her.

Katie J relied, "Sort of. I more wanted to speak about the option of Fort Marshall not closing. Hear me out. I know a lot of factors goes into these decisions. You looked at Fort Hope and Fort Marshall when choosing which to close. I'm just asking you to give Fort Hope another look over. If your decision is still the same after that then we will accept it."

Matthews looked at her straight in the eye, "What have you heard?"

"General it would be smart to consider Fort Hope. Give me a call when you do." She said in a slightly sarcastic and matter of the fact tone.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Pamela was at the hump bar helping out Roxy. It was her day off from the station. She knew she had to tell Roxy first about Chase taking the job out in California.

"Hey Roxy." Pamela said as she walked in and sat up on one of the bar stools.

Roxy smiled setting down a box on the counter, "Hey Pamela. What's going on?"

"Well there is something I want to run past you." Pamela added, "Just don't freak out.

"Well now you have me curious." Roxy added as she took bottles out of the box.

Pamela began to explain, "Well Chase is getting out of Delata force." Pamela paused, "And discharging from the Army. He's been offered a job out in Califrornia and I think we are going to go for it."

Roxy stopped, "Then what is holding you back?" Roxy full well knew that if Pamela was entirely excited about this Pamela would already be packing their bags. Pamela and Chase had been PCSed many times before and Pamela was always ready for it.

"Delta Force had kept him here for awhile and I was starting to like the idea of it. I guess I'm not really ready to leave here. I like it here." Pamela stated.

Roxy added, "You know I don't want you to go, but you got to do what is best for your family. We will stay in touch, see each other at holdiays and more."

"I guess I am worried about what would happen to me and Chase if I said no." Pamela added.

"This is what you wanted, Chase out of Delta. This is what you have wanted for a while now. I know you Pamela. You are happy for Chase, you are just scared because you don't know what life without the Army will be like." Roxy explained.

Pamela laughed, "Hey Rox, I thought I was the one who gave you the advice for surviving the Army."

"I've learned a lot from you over the last few years." Roxy added.

**REVIEWS!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 40**

_Two weeks later_

General Joseph Matthews had just arrived at Fort Marshall. He arrived at General Holden's office not too much later. "General Holden it's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard only great things."

Michael chuckled, "Well that can't be entirely true."

"Is Colonel Joyce joining us today?" Matthews questioned.

Just then Katie J tapped on the General's officer door. She saluted. "Generals."

"At ease." General Holden mentioned.

"Little Katrina get over here and give me a hug." Matthews mentioned.

She stepped more into the office and gave him a hug. When they broke apart, "But you do need to stop calling me little Katrina."

"Agreed Colonel." Matthews mentioned as he offered her a seat, which she took.

"Alright I am going to cut to the chase. I have reviewed Fort Marshall and Fort Hope. I had to decide on one to close and originally I was set on Fort Marshall. After rereviewing both posts I have come to a decision." Matthews paused for a moment. Katie J full well knew that he changed his mind. "I have decided to keep Fort Marshall open. I will be sticking around for a little bit to keep my eyes on things." Matthew added. With that said Matthew walked out of the office.

Michael stood up closing the door behind him. "I have no idea what you did Colonel, but thank you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Katie J added.

"Well I do have to admit I am glad you told me to wait on announcing the closer, since it is no longer happening." Michael told her.

Katie J mentioned, "It is my job. Make sure you look good." Just then her radio started to crackle. "I must be going General." She stated before walking away.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Katie J knew they needed to be hyper vigilant. They needed to be up on all their certifications. She knew one of the reasons the post had been scheduled to be closed was partly due to the shooting.

She walked into the conference room. "Harmon, McGruff, Wilds." She mentioned.

All three stood up, "Yes Colonel."

"Pack you bags." Katie J mentioned, "Four of us are on a flight a 0600 tomorrow morning for k-9 training at Fort Carson."

"Of course ma'am." Harmon responded.

"Carry on." Katie J added before walking out. "She knew they were going over revisions for the emergency action at the post high school as well as other locations on the post.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Jeremy had bee waiting outside of school for Anaglin. Emmalin was walking with Anaglin. "Hey look who is here?" She said.

"I haven't told him yet." Anaglin told her.

"About Citadel?" Emmalin questioned.

Anaglin mentioned, "You, your dad, and Frank are the only ones who know." She paused, "But I am going to tell him right now."

Anaglin walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey Anaglin. So I figured we could go grab a burger or something." Jeremy told her.

Anaglin smiled, "How does French toast at ihop sound."

Jeremy took her hand." Lets go."

It was awhile later and Anaglin was enjoying that French toast they had talked about.

"So listen Jeremy..." Anaglin trailed off. "I have been thinking a lot about college recently. Where I want to go. What I want to do. All these questions."

Jeremy looked at her, "So I'm guessing you have made a decision."

Anaglin smiled, "I have but I not sure how happy you will be about it. I have decided to go to The Citadel in the fall."

"This is great news. Why wouldn't I be happy about it?" Jeremy asked her.

"I'll come out as an Officer, we could no longer be together." Anaglin was worried.

"That is four years away." Jeremy explained, "Four long years away. I could be out, or go to OCS. But what I do know right now is I love you."

She smiled and gave him a kiss, "I love you too." She paused, "I just have to figure out how to tell mom."

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

That night Katie J and Anaglin were going over to Claudia Joy and Michael Holden's. They were having dinner along with Denise and Frank. Emmalin was also there. She came back from hockey practice and went upstairs to quickly change.

Emmalin came down the stairs and gave Anaglin a hug. "Tonight is the night." She whispered.

"Yeah I have news." Anaglin blurted out. "Jeremy told me he loved me."

"What?" Emmalin said as she put on some lip-gloss.

Claudia joy came over and handed them both sprite sodas.

"Thank you Mrs. Holden." Anaglin told her.

Frank was in with Michael and they were speaking about some piece of art he had just gotten.

Denise and Claudia Joy were in the kitchen working on dinner and Katie J was more observing them cook dinner.

"So tell me Katie J what has been going on? We haven't seen you in over a week down at the hump bar." Claudia Joy told her.

"Just been super busy with revisions to all of our emergency action plans and the air force merger." Katie J explained. "Plus myself and three of my men are headed to Fort Carson in the morning."

"Have you told Anaglin yet?" Denise questioned.

Katie J replied, "Just found out earlier today and she has been out with Jeremy since school got out."

"You have something to say about that." Denise sensed.

Katie sighed, "It's stupid really, but Anaglin is getting really close to the end, with finals and graduation approaching I just can't have her spending too much time not focused, you know. Plus everything that has happened really shook her up."

"You do know he helps her study?" Denise questioned her.

Katie J responded, "I know he does."

Claudia Joy told the others that dinner was ready.

It was a simple yet elegant dinner. Chicken, with salad, and pasta.

Frank added, "So Katie J we haven't seen much of you lately."

"Just been super busy. Evaluations of all emergency plans. Whole post." Katie J explained.

"So does that mean you are telling me when the drill is being done near our houses?" Michael questioned her.

Katie J shook her head, "You know I can't do that. You get to be just as surprised as ever other soldier." She said pointedly.

Michael put his hands up making it clear that he was dropping the issue. "May I mention something else then?"

"You will anyways." Katie J stated.

"Officially no one will ever hear this, but Fort Marshall was due to close. Col. Joyce here having all those Grandfathers as Generals sure did find a way to sweet talk General Matthews." Michael told the others.

Denise laughed, "She probably didn't have to do too much sweet talking. General Matthews always did take good care of the DelCruze women."

Frank said, "You know General Matthews?" He was more asking both of them.

"You forget they both grew up on posts Uncle Frank." Anaglin began, "Spent their entire lives on them and well it is honorable."

Katie J looked at her daughter, "Honorable? That is a bit of a change in topic."

Frank knew that very quickly this could turn bad. It usually led to how the kid hated their parent's conversation. "So Anaglin how have you been doing?"

"Actually really well. My stitches come out tomorrow and I was thinking if the doctor clears me I was going to go with Jeremy to the batting cages."

"That sounds really great. But you do know I will call and confirm with that Doctor tomorrow that you are actually cleared before I let Jeremy take you." Frank told her.

Anaglin mentioned, "Yes sir. I would expect no less, but why isn't mom going to."

"I wanted to wait until we got home Anaglin to tell you. I will be out of state for a few days. Be back next week." Katie J added.

Claudia asked, "So girls when do you get your graduation gowns in?"

"Next week and then we start finals. Oh and mom they are posting a special edition in the post newspaper about the valedictorian and salutatorian once the final scores are in." Emmalin said pretty excited.

"Is one of those spots gonna be yours?" Michael questioned his daughter.

"I think I have a solid spot for the salutatorian. They are going to do an interview with future plans and college and stuff like that." Emmalin explained.

"That's great news Emmalin." Denise added, "Where are you thinking about for college?"

"I signed with Westen last month." Emmalin stated with a smile.

They had moved to the living room and were relaxing.

Michael questioned, "What about you Anaglin? What are your plans for after graduation."

"Well actually I have some news about that." Anaglin mentioned as she looked between Frank and Michael taking a deep breath, "I think I have actually made a decision on that mom. Since I was turned down from Shepherd I think I am going to go with my second choice."

"That was DePaul University right." Katie J added.

"Umm no ma'am actually it isn't. That was your second choice. My second choice since I can't play softball there is actually The Citadel." Anaglin stated.

No one said anything. I guess they were all awaiting a reaction from Katie J.

Katie J checked her watch, "I didn't realize how late it was. I have an early flight tomorrow. We should going, Anaglin."

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight everyone." Anaglin mentioned as she headed out to the car.

"Dinner was lovely Claudia Joy. See you guys in a week. Denise could you check in on Anaglin and Taylor." Katie J asked.

"Yeah don't worry. We got in covered." Denise mentioned as she hugged her friend watching her leave.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Katie J and Anaglin argued back and forth in the car. She was upset that her daughter had blindsided her in front of her commanding officer no less. They had talked about her playing softball in college not going military. Just last week their latest argument was over living the military life and now she wanted it for her self.

They arrived back in their apartment. "Why don't you want me to go to the Citadel?" Anaglin argued.

"This is not open for debate you are going to DePaul in the fall." Katie J said, "Now go do your homework."

"Yes ma'am." Anaglin mentioned.

It was early the next morning. Taylor was up really early. She notice Katrina had her bags packed.

"You're leaving?" Taylor asked.

"Few days. Be back next week. Maybe you can talk some sense into your granddaughter about going to DePaul. She won't be going to The Citadel." Katie J added.

Taylor shook her head, "The more you tell her what to do the more she will fight you and do the opposite."

"I will take that under advisement." Katie J mentioned, "And happy birthday mama."

**REVIEWS!**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 41**_

Katie J and her men boarded the plane. It wasn't too long of a flight; it would be about three hours. Andy and Chris slept most of the way. Kenny however was just as awake as the Colonel. "Ma'am may I ask you something?"

"You will anyways." Katie J stated.

"What's on your mind, that has you going over and over that same stitch?" He asked her. She had been working on sewing on a name patch to a leather jacket. He observed it was DelCruze. Her mom's name.

"It's for my mom. It's her birthday. It's one of my old name patches from before I got married." She mentioned knowing he was wondering. "My daughter told me last night that she wants to attend The Citadel in the fall."

He looked at her facial expression. She didn't seem thrilled. "What seems to be the problem? Military College is a very high honor. Most don't ever get in."

"I know it is, I just didn't want her to feel like she had to choose the Army." Katie J shook her head, "She was so set on Softball in College and because she can't go to Shepherd she wants to go to the Military College. That is what I don't understand."

Kenny looked over at her, "Do you want to know what I think."

Katie J lifted her hands as a motion for him to continue.

"I haven't known Anaglin or you very long ma'am, but from what I have noticed all she wanted to do is make you proud. Straight A student. Perfect attendance. Involved in various activities around school and post. Softball on top of that. Military boyfriend. She was all set for the Softball scholarship. I even bet she got into every school she applied to with honors. Then her brother saves her life. They both get shot and he dies. Her world was turned upside down. With her brother lying there bleeding like he was, she probably felt so helpless, not in control of her life. She just wants that control back. She wants to be able to choose her own path, but she wants military because she wants to be able to help those around her, help those who can't help themselves." Kenny explained to her, "Why did you choose West Point?"

"Military was in my blood. It was what everyone expected of me. I got my GED at 15. Was still stuck with my mom. I got the certifications to be an EMT. I did that for a while. When I was 17 my brother had just graduated from West Point. He knew things weren't any better since when he left four years prior. He took me for a tour at West Point. Introduced me to a few Officers by the end of the tour I was filling out my application." Katie J explained.

The plane landed and then unloaded. There was a First Lieutenant that picked them up and took them to the barracks at Fort Carson. They put their bags down and changed into their camouflage uniforms, with the short sleeve shirts. With in a few minutes they were out on the field getting to know the k-9s they would be working with for the week.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Anaglin had gotten the approval by the Doctor to be able to play softball with some limitations. She really couldn't do much running at the moment, at least not for a few more weeks.

She was meeting Jeremy over at Denise and Frank's house. Anaglin parked her car in the driveway and went up to the door, which Jeremy immediately opened. He gave her a hug and kiss before they walked the rest of the way into the house.

"Anaglin, I heard from the Doctor that you were cleared but don't be offended if I have Denise check that out." Frank mentioned closing the door behind the two.

Anaglin lifted her shirt as Denise came over. She examined the scar from where she was shot. "Looks like it has healed well. Just go easy."

"So can we go?" Anaglin asked them.

"You want to show me that homework?" Frank questioned her.

She took her backpack off. "My final paper for military science. I did it on the importance of Women in the military. The statistics are heavily skewed. And Jeremy is going to help me study for my final."

Frank took it and sat down to read it. He smiled, "I proud of you Anaglin. I hope you know that."

"It means a lot but I guess it's not enough for mom." Anaglin mentioned to them as she put the paper away.

"Anaglin Victoria Joyce you know that is nonsense. She is so proud of you. Don't you ever doubt that." Frank told her.

"Then why is she so against The Citadel. I don't get it." Anaglin argued.

Denise mentioned, "She wants what is best for you. Explain to her why this is important to you."

"That is just the problem. We can't get through a single conversation without a fight lately." Anaglin explained.

"Just take it one day at a time." Denise told her and then Anaglin and Jeremy left.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

The girls and Roland were at The Hump bar. Roxy had just set down a tray of drinks, "Hey guys I'll be right back. I just got to take care of a couple tables and then I will be back."

"Sure thing Rox." Denise told her.

Roxy headed over to the bar and got a few of her regulars refills. It was just past 9 p.m. when she saw Spencer McCloud. "Hi Roxy." He said.

"Two tequilas, right Spencer." Roxy asked.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled at her. "Is Katie J working tonight."

Roxy slide his drinks over to him, "She is away on businees for the week."

"Oh she didn't really uh mention anything about it." Spencer admitted.

"I'm about to take my break. There are some friends of hers I think you would like to meet." Roxy added grabbing herself a lemonade.

"Roxy." Pamela said excitedly.

"Hey ya'll there is someone I wanted you to meet. This is Spencer McCloud. He served with Katie J over in Turkey." Roxy told this others. "This is Pamela Moran, Claudia Joy, Denise Sherwood, and Roland Burton. They are all spouses of soldiers."

"That is great really great." Spencer added.

Denise added, "So how did you meet Katie J. I love hearing stories about her."

"We were serving together over in Turkey. She got super mad because her engine had broken again putting her hours behind schedule. She was a Major at the time and not being able to go according to schedule made her pissed and she was just as verbal about it. I just kept nodding my head and saying yes ma'am. She knew there was nothing she could do about it but it made her feel better about the situation." Spencer explained.

Claudia Joy, Pamela, and Denise all shared a look. Claudia Joy was the one to bring it up, "Spencer, you are enlisted class yes."

"Yes ma'am." Spencer replied, "That is correct."

Densie stated, "Then we are all going to give you some much needed advice. My best friend Katie J is a very respected Officer. She has worked hard to get where she is. We all know the the rules enlisted and Officers just do not date."

"Ma'am I don't know what you think, but that is not what this is. She is just a friend that is all." Spencer tried to defend. He and Katie J had gone out once as friends.

Claudia Joy agreed, "Then keep it that way. Give yourselves some space."

"Friends. That is all. I should be going. It was nice to meet you all. Send Katie J my best." Spencer nodded at them setting some bills on the table.

Roland told them, "Okay don't you think we were a little harsh on him."

"That's the Army. She could be court marshalled if it was ever found that there is a relationship." Claudia Joy explained.

Roxy replied, "You don't choose who you fall in love with."

Denise shook her head, "It is not that simple. For Katie J ever since Antionio she likes the idea of a relationship she doesn't actually fall in love. And I don't think she will ever again."

"What about Cooper?" They were going to get married." Pamela wondered.

"I met Katie J when I was 12, she was a few years younger. She has always told me everything. The good, the bad, the ulgy. When she told me she was pregnant for the first time she was so happy. Then told she about her bastard husband, Jesse." Denise paused, "When she met Antonio it killed her that she couldn't tell me for a whole month. But she never told me about Cooper. She was never going to marry him." Denise remebered the phone call with Katie J durning her thrid deployment. She had mentioned how she got shot but met this amazing guy. "She lost a piece of herself with Antonio."

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

The rest of the week flew by quickly. Katie J and her men were back. They headed to the station. "I want a training schedule worked out. The rest of the MP's need to be retrained with K-9's over the next few weeks. Trial run for the emergency plan for East side of post will be tomorrow evening."

"That is the General's side." Harmon added.

"Should he at least be warned?" Wilds questioned.

"As a resident of the Post the General is not given any extra warning than anyone else." Katie J told them. "Now go home get some rest."

With that they all parted ways.

Katie J opened the door to their apartment, "Taylor, Anaglin I'm back."

She set down her bags. "Hi Katrina." Taylor added.

"I got something for you." Katie J added as she went over to her black bag and pulled out a box. "Happy birthday mama."

Taylor unwrapped the box and pulled out a jacket which had the Army name patch on it. "I love it." She said.

"Hey look I'm real tired…" Katie J trailed off.

"Get out of here. And don't worry I will make sure Anaglin gets to school in the morning." Taylor told her.

Katie J went to tap on Anaglin's room, "Hey there."

"Hi mom." Anaglin said as she looked back down at her Chemistry book.

"Grandma is dropping you at school tomorrow morning. I need the jeep tomorrow." Katie J told her.

"Whatever." Anaglin said to her.

"We will talk more tomorrow." Katie J added and headed to her bedroom.

**REVIEWS!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 42**_

Harmon, McGruff, and Wilds stood near Katie J's office door the next morning waiting for her arrival.

"Give me a moment." Katie J added when she saw the three gathered. She walked into her office and got settled making a pot of coffee in the conference room. After she had a cup of coffee in her hand she motioned for the three boys to step inside her office.

"What can I do for you?" Katie J asked them.

Harmon began, "We think we should do the entire post tonight, for the emergency action plan. I mean think realistically if we were to put this into place it would not be half the post, but the entire post."

"Are we really ready to have the whole post mad at us?" Katie J questioned them.

Wilds added, "It is fully within our limits as military police."

"I want the entire division briefed. We are going to need everyone on board. Split up, and divide unit so everyone has an assigned sector. Release it as a welfare check. That way everyone won't be entirely off guard. The four of us will be running dogs. If the dogs alert at a house toss it." Katie J ordered.

"What time do we put out for the welfare check?" McGruff asked her.

"Mark it down at 2000, but we are setting the alarm to go off and move in at 1930." Katie J told them.

All three nodded and left the office.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

General Michael Holden just got word along with the rest of the post that there would be a welfare check across the entire post tonight.

Joan and Frank had just entered his office. "General." They both greeted him.

"The welfare checks are scheduled by the Military Police tonight." Michael began, "That will upset quite a few families, be prepared to field the phone calls. It is a necessary measure though."

"Understood sir." Joan stated, "Is it possible that this is more than just welfare checks tonight? We all know the military police is upping security, going over emergency action plans. No one knows when it will happen, just that it will."

Frank added, "It is just important to be aware of the possibility."

"Agreed." Michael added, "We will need you fielding those calls if that is the case. If needed assistance to the military police. Have one of you at North gate, the other at South gate. 1930 hours."

They both nodded.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

1930 hours the alarm on post went off. Everyone knew what that meant out of house and to the section for your house. They started with the barracks. Anytime the dog alerted they went and searched the quarters. If anything turned up they would arrest those who lived in the quarters.

Next was on to the Officer's quarters. Same routine. Katie J radioed, "Time."

"12:33 Colonel." Crackled back on the radio.

"Stay steady. Stay tight." Katie J radioed. "It won't be as easy going through the other side."

They got back in their cars and parked in front of the beginning of the enlisted married homes. Katie J was out of her car. She and Harmon were leading one side of the street. McGruff and Wilds the other side. Dogs were going a little crazier this time.

"We are at 17:20." Another MP radioed.

"Our side is clear." Katie J radioed.

"Ours as well." Wilds added.

Katie J smiled, "Good head to the other side of the houses."

They double-timed it back to the cars. Headed in the direction of the other side of houses. It was mostly Officers houses. Quick and easy or so they thought. Colonel Joyce was stopped by General Holden.

"Welfare check?" He questioned her.

"All do respect we didn't even have to say that much." Colonel Joyce added, "I got to get going." She gave the order to her dog and they kept moving along.

General looked at her as she went and Claudia Joy came up beside her, "She is still just as spunky as the day I met her."

"Katie J is something else." Claudia Joy mentioned to him.

"22:01. All clear at the houses. Headed to the apartments." The radio crackled.

Apartments were supposed to be quick and easy and for the most part they were. Until McGruff and Wilds got up to the top floor and both dogs started to alert.

Wilds said, "You do realize this is the Colonels apartment."

McGruff nodded, "Yes I do. Does that change how we handle it?"

"Absolutely not." Wilds added as they entered. It only took them minutes to find the drugs in the office.

When they finished, "All clear at 27:11." The MP's say.

"Good drill." Katie J radioed. "Get everyone back inside and then meet back at the station."

What she didn't know at the moment was Anaglin and Taylor had been detained.

Katie J had gotten in one of the cars with Harmon. They were getting people back inside. "Done in under 30. Exactly on target."

Harmon had just gotten word about Katie J's Mother and daughter being detained.

Harmon stopped the car. "Hey Colonel carry on go on ahead. Just got word the General wanted to see me. I'll catch a ride with the others."

Katie J got out and went around to the drivers seat. She circled the post a few more times before heading back to the office.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

2nd Lieutenant Andrew Harmon knocked on General Holden's door. They had probably just got settled again. Everything that night had been a success, well mostly everything. He was Katie J's most senior officer that usually ran point with her.

Claudia Holden heard the knock at the door and answered the door. "Ma'am 2nd Lieutenant Andrew Harmon, military police. I need to speak with General Holden."

"Come in." She stated and showed him to Michael's office.

Claudia Joy said, "Michael this is 2nd Lieutenant Andrew Harmon with the military police."

"Thanks Claudia Joy." Michael added and with that Claudia Joy left. "2nd Lieutenant, how may I help you? I trust the drill tonight went well."

"Yes sir very well. You will get those reports in the morning, but there is something you should know before then. I received word that Taylor DelCruze and Anaglin Joyce were detained tonight as a result. Drugs were found inside the office at Colonel Joyce's apartment. How would like us to handle this?" He mentioned.

Michael replied, "I understand. Keep this quiet until morning."

"That will be hard sir." Harmon began to explain, "Colonel Joyce is personally reviewing all the reports and arrests from the night."

General Holden stood, "Give me a moment to say good night to my wife."

Harmon followed Michael out of the office, "Of course."

Michael went to give Claudia Joy a kiss, "I might be a while, but this is pretty important. You saw the whole drill Military Police did tonight. Part of that was seizing contraband and detaining the responsible parties." He paused. "Colonel Joyce's mother and daughter were detained. I got to go get in front of this. Katie J won't be allowed in her apartment for at least a few days."

Claudia Joy nodded, "Let her know she is more than welcomed to stay here."

"I will but I don't think she will be sleeping tonight. But I do you need your help getting front of this." Michael added, "Call the girls now."

Claudia Joy pulled out the phone and broke the news to each of them before she headed to Emmalin's room and told her the same thing.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Harmon walked in with the General. Katie J was currently sitting in her office. She had been trying to leave to go home for 30 minutes. McGruff and Wilds had been sitting outside her office and not allowing her to leave although they would not tell her why. That is when she observed that Harmon arrived with

General Holden.

"Sir." They both saluted.

"At ease and thank you. Couldn't have been easy." Holden said and with that he walked into the office.

"I'm guessing you are the reason why I haven't been able to leave." Katie J added.

Michael walked in the office and closed the door. "Colonel."

"General." She stood and saluted him.

"I heard the drill went well, but there is something I need to inform you of. There were drugs found at you residence. You mother and daughter were taken into custody." Michael told her.

"This has to be a mistake. Let me see them." Katie J said.

Michael admitted, "I can maybe get you a few minutes at most. But Colonel let me be clear about the circumstances of this. I am placing you in protective custody. You do not go anywhere with out these two." He pointed to two soldiers walking up. "Sergeant LeBlanc, Specialist Moore. Colonel Joyce does not leave your sight until I say otherwise. Colonel Joyce we will talk more about this issue tomorrow."

"Yes sir." They both said.

"Escort her down to where her mother and daughter are being held. You will switch off shits with Sergeant McGruff and Master Sergeant Wilds." General told them.

Katie J grabbed her stuff and then they went down the stairs and then turned a few corners.

Private Everest opened the door for her where she saw her mother and daughter sitting on the bench.

Her two babysitters followed her in.

"Anaglin on your feet." Katie J ordered.

She did just that.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Anaglin replied.

"Do you need anything?" She asked her daughter.

"Could I get my books? Study for finals." Anaglin asked her mom.

Katie J nodded then walked closer towards her daughter giving her a hug, "We will sort this out I promise. Not a word to anyone."

Anaglin agreed.

Katie J then turned to her mother. She stared at her for a moment before walking out.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

LeBlanc and Moore had escorted her to the Holden's house. Claudia Joy gave her a hug when she arrived. "They are my babysitters." Katie J explained.

She set her up in their guest bedroom. It wasn't much of a nights sleep. She was really tossing and turning.

Roland and the other girls arrived early the next morning. "How is she holding up?" Pamela asked.

"Not a word since she got here last night." Claudia Joy told them.

"Probably still in shock." Denise mentioned sadly.

Katie J just walked down the stairs and came into the kitchen. "How are you doing?" Roland asked.

"Not great." Katie J replied. "I knew something like this could happen if I let Taylor back into my life."

Katie J looked over at LeBlanc and Moore, "And you two just heard none of that."

"Of course ma'am." LeBlanc told her.

"Even though I think the two of them being here is completely insane. Are you allowed to go stand outside?" Katie J asked them.

"Right outside ma'am." Moore agreed. "Our relief will be here soon."

Katie J nodded, "Good then when you get done with this I want you to figure out what the hell the MP's are doing about getting my daughter to school. Straight A's perfect attendance. They will not mess that up for her. Remind them she is a Colonel's daughter if you have to."

"We will ma'am." LeBlanc stated.

Roxy looked over to Katie J who had sat down and was starring at her coffee cup, "I imagine this can't be easy."

"The only reason I am in this situation is because of Taylor. I was so stupid for letting her back in. I am not going to make that mistake again." Katie J shook her head, "Anaglin was going to be valedictorian. She is 18 now; I can't get this removed from her record now if they find her guilty. I give it two days before I am relieved of my duties, and court marshaled. So much for that General star I was hoping for." Katie J paused, "Enough of this. I can't be feeling sorry for myself. Army will assign her representation, but I can't trust them with my daughter."

The others were going to say something, but Katie J just kept cutting them off. And who could blame her.

Katie J was going through her cell phone looking for a number. After a few rings it picked up, "Colonel Joyce, what can I do for you?" Jason asked. Retired Major Jason Kelp was a former JAG lawyer for the Air Force.

"I know you are retired and I would not be asking if this were not super important." Katie J explained.

"What do you need?" He asked her hearing the scared tone in her voice.

"A damn good lawyer. Truth is my daughter is facing a drug charge and I need your help again. This could ruin her college career and future before it even starts." Katie J added.

"Be there in an hour." He told her.

Katie J looked at them, "I gotta go into the office, I'll be back at lunch time. Anyway I can get a change of clothes?"

"Consider it done." Pamela stated.

They knew she wasn't being allowed into her apartment building for anything.

With that Katie J walked out of the house just as McGruff and Wilds were arriving. This was going to annoy Katie J to no end.

**REVIEWS!**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 43**_

Colonel Joyce walked into General Holden's office. "Sir." She saluted.

McGruff and Wilds closed the door waiting outside. "At ease." Michael told her and gestured to the chair.

Katie J let out a small laugh, "Why do I feel like I got called to the principle's office?"

Michael gave her a serious look, as if to say she did. "I'll be clear Colonel this is a bad situation all around. It cannot be easy, but the way this is handled will paint the picture for how all this works out, whether you have a career after this. I strongly recommend that you request some leave time. You are due for it."

"If I request leave you can't have my babysitters follow me around anymore." Katie suggested.

"It is your decision, but nothing good of this is going to come either way. Coming up on 18 years soon. Daughter going into college. Maybe it could be a good time to retire." Michael told her.

Katie J nodded, "I will be honest with you I have been thinking about it, and not just because of this situation I have been thinking about it a lot lately. Maybe it is time. I have had a hell of a career."

"Started out in infiltration, quickly into tactical. Good long while doing tactical before Delta. Deputy Garrison Commander at Fort Mason and now Military Police." Michael explained looking over her file.

Katie J knew there was something else. General Holden did not just ask her here to talk retirement. "What is it Michael?"

He sighed, "You understand the only reason that military police have not arrested you as well is because they have no evidence to support you were involved. And the fact that I have placed you in protective custody works just as well as being detained."

Katie J nodded, "I understand sir. And I am grateful."

"That being said I do have to relieve you of your command until further notice. Major Adams will take over in your absence. I know this is hard." Michael told her.

Katie J stood, "With you permission I would like to tell my men."

"Do that and then out of there. Head down. Mouth shut." Michael told her.

"Those are my words." And with that Katie J walked out.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

McGruff and Wilds drove Katie J over to the station. "I am sorry ma'am." Wilds told her.

"You did your job, that is all." Katie J stated as she got out of the car and walked in. She looked around at her soldiers, her MP's. They all got quiet. Each one saluted her as they passed. Still something was different. Everyone was starring.

Major Adams was waiting by her office door. "Ma'am." He stated standing up straighter and saluting her.

"Major Adams?" Katie J questioned.

"Yes. Pleasure to meet you, under different circumstances would have been preferred." Major Adams told her.

"Major, go aquaint yourself with 2nd Lieutentant Harmon and have him gather everyone else." Katie J added.

He nooded and went to do just that.

"Is it true ma'am?" Wilds questioned her as they stepped in her office. They knew it was a possibility that she was being relieved of her command but didn't want it to happen.

Katie J nodded, "Yeah." Her voice cracked slightly, "It is true. General already mentioned retirement to me."

"Fight this." McGruff added, "But I didn't say that."

"Take care of things for me while I'm gone." Katie J told them. She looked around her office. Her eyes landed on the picture frame on her desk. It was of her and Antonio. They were both in their combat uniforms. The picture had been taken over in Iraq. She straightened a few more things before exiting and closing the door to her office.

Katie J walked into the parade room followed by Wilds who said, "Attention." And with that everyone stood and saluted. Katie J walked over to the podium and saluted then said, "At ease."

"I want to first congratulate everyone in their efforts last night. The drill was a success. You cannot get much better than last night. Keep up that great work. Now onto another matter." Katie J explained. "By now I am sure most of you have heard that my mother and daughter were detained last night due to drugs found in my apartment. I have been placed in protective custody for the time being and relieved from my command. This is a difficult time and I understand that but I need a favor from all of you." Katie J looked up, "Stay strong and do me proud. Major Adams will be taking over in my absence."

With that said Katie J walked out closely followed by Wilds and McGruff. They drove her back to the Holden's house. Katie J walked in taking her cover off.

Claudia Joy said, "There is a change of clothes for you on the bed."

"Thanks." She smiled as she walked towards the bedroom. Katie J took off her uniform and the showered quickly. She then changed into the khaki pants and black t-shirt the girls had gotten her along with black boots. Katie J left her hair down.

Katie J walked back out into the kitchen and took a seat as her phone rang. "Hello."

"Katie." Jason said.

"Hi Jason." She said.

"I met with your daughter and there is no way she did this." Jason added. "Where can I meet you?"

Katie J filled him in before hanging up.

Only Claudia Joy and Pamela were still there. They both noticed a not too pretty bruise on her arm, but opted not to say anything about it now. They would ask later.

"Why such a long face Katie J?" Pamela asked her. "You just got to take this one day at a time."

"Well now I have more time to focus on this." Katie J stated, "I no longer have a command."

"What?" Pamela exclaimed.

"I knew it was going to happen, I guess I just didn't realize it would be so soon."

Katie J mentioned to them.

Claudia Joy told her, "Just tell us what you need. We are here for you."

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Jason came by later and was filling Katie J in on everything he had found out. He had checked on her daughter fully. From softball player, to clubs she was involved in to school.

"Do you know you daughter is going to be the valedictorian?" Jason asked her.

"I had my suspicions but she never mentioned anything." Katie J added.

"Well it is true. She has a significantly higher amount of points than any other student. The only one that come close is Emmalin Holden, but there is no way even with finals she could score higher than Anaglin." Jason explained, "And I looked into her soldier boyfriend. He completely checks out." He paused, "What aren't you telling me?"

She slides an address over to him. "They have a security camera across the street. Taylor doesn't know that. At this point I am pretty sure is will match up with the drugs found in my apartment. Just protect my daughter at any cost. I can't afford to protect Taylor anymore."

"Did you look into this?" Jason asked.

"No." Katie J said letting a tear slide down her cheek, "I love my mom, but I can't do this, not anymore. I have protected her for too long."

"I'll take care of this." Jason added leaving.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Katie J went to the hump bar that night. She was working. She thought it would be good to get her mind off of things. But she still was constantly checking the time. Katie J went over to get the drink orders from a group of guys that was giving her a particularly hard time.

She filled a tray with drinks and was bringing them over to that group of guys when she slipped on some water spilling the drinks all over her and breaking several of the glasses.

Immediately Katie J's two babysitters were on their feet and she told them to stand down.

The noise in the bar stopped at that. Katie J stood up and noticed she had cut herself on one of the glasses. "Can I get refill on those drinks?" Katie J called as she rushed over towards the bathroom.

The girls and Roland were over at their normal table when they saw Katie J slip. Denise said, "I'll go." When they saw Katie J rush to the bathroom.

Katie J was viciously scrubbing at the fresh cut on her arm.

"That is kind of deep." Denise said from behind her.

"Just a scratch." Katie J tried to say.

Denise nodded, "Yeah I bet that bruise was just a scratch too."

Denise took her friends arm in hers and took some paper towels to clean in up.

"Thanks." Katie J smiled.

With that she went back to the bar to see where she was with drinks.

"Katie J." Roxy said, "Take the rest of the night off."

She nodded and went over to sit with the other girls.

"You look like hell." Roland mentioned.

"And you look like peaches." She countered.

The others laughed at that.

Roxy brought Katie J over a beer. "You okay? Those guys were being jerks."

"Yeah it will be fine." Katie J told her.

"Yeah fine like that bruise is fine. What happened?" Roxy questioned.

"K-9 training happened. It will go away." Katie J assured them. "It's not even the worse one. The one on my leg is worse."

Denise half laughed, "Cause that makes it better."

"Do you know anything more?" Pamela asked.

"What do I know? This is the second night my daughter is spending in a jail cell. She didn't do this and I am sure of that. I am no longer the commandeering officer for the military police. My mom probably did this, but she is keeping quiet. And if Anaglin gets caught up in this I would never forgive myself because the last conversation we had was a fight." Katie J explained letting a few tears roll down her face.

They all joined hands. She was strong. She was fearless. Katie J was going to get through this.

**REVIEWS!**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 44**_

Katie J was sitting on the porch at Claudia Joy's. She had just spoken with Jason. Turns out the video was too blurry to be able to decipher anything. Jason was doing everything humanly possible to get Anaglin out. He was going to talk about it with General Holden about being able to get the military police records.

Joan pulled into the driveway. She saw Katie J sitting on the porch and went over and sat down. "Hey, Roland told me that you have been relieved of your command. That's got to be rough."

Katie J shook her head, "My entire career I have dreamed of military police. It is always what I wanted to do, but the first time the opportunity came up I was a single mother with an 8-month year old. The opportunity didn't come up again until I was PCSed here."

"I was in a similar situation once. Thought it was going to be the end of my army career. One of soldiers took two people hostage. A sniper killed him and the hostages lived, but it didn't look good for me. I was relieved of my command I took some leave time. Came back with every intention of retirement. Things had blown over and I was offered the Deputy Garrison Commander position." Joan explained to her.

"My daughter had come to me and said she wanted to go to The Citadel in the fall. I expressed my objections to the idea. Got into another fight. Teenagers." Katie J sighed. "Then I left for the k-9 training and we didn't get a chance to talk. Her career could be over before it starts. I never thought I would have to worry about this with her. I always thought if anyone would be my trouble maker, the one I was bailing out of trouble I thought for sure it would be Connor."

"The question I guess you got to ask is did she do it?" Joan asked herself. She had no idea what Katie J was going through. Truth is no one did. She was stronger that anyone else she knew.

"No she didn't. I would bet my career on it." Katie J added.

Joan nodded, "Good then let's get her out."

Joan motioned for the two to get up.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Jason was shown up to General Holen's office. "Jason Kelp." Michael greeted him. "I understand you are Anaglin Joyce's representation."

"Yes sir." He replied, "I was hoping you could help me with something. I have a court order her for the miltaary police records from that night for the drill, as well as a few personnel files." He handed the paper to Micheal who read over it briefly.

Michael nodded, "I will send them over to your office."

"If you don't mind sir, I would like to pick them up in person." Jason stated.

Michael nodded, "Of course, understanable. I will have some escourt you over."

When Jason had the necessary files in hand he went and sat down at a coffee shop. Katie J and Joan joined him shortly thereafter. Katie J did short introductions and then they got started.

"So right now the evidence is weak. You mother may be involved but she wasn't the one who purchased the drugs. After you were relieved and replaced by Major Adams he pulled three personnel files. Wilds, Harmon, and McGruff. Your three best men. The night of the drill dogs also alerted at Harmon and McGruff's residence. MP's ignored it. Their places are being searched right now." Jason explained, "With that evidence I think I can get Anaglin released."

"What does this mean?" Joan asked.

"Someone has a grudge and is setting you up. The drugs orginated from Afghanistan. I need a list of any other MP's that deployed and retuned around the same time as you did, Colonel." Jason told her.

Katie J began to write down the list.

"Get you other guy here." Jason said as he looked over at Katie J's protection detail.

Jason had a plan, but knew it would take some serious convincing.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

After the recidence of Harmon and McGruff had been searched and turned up the same amount of drugs in the same loaction, Katie J, Wilds, Harmon, and McGruff were all ordered down the the General's office.

The four of them walked in and stood up straight. They saluted and Michael did the same. He just looked at the four of them.

"What do you have to say?" Michael asked. "Sergeant McGruff, Lieutentant Harmon, Colonel Joyce. Drugs found at each of your residences."

"Sir we believe we are being set up." Harmon spoke up. "We would never, but I understand that doesn't mean much right now."

Michael shook his head, "No is doesn't. I want a damn explaination." She stated furious with them.

"I understand that entirely sir. We have a plan to draw out the responsible parties but we do need you to sign off on the request. Strictly need to know. We need everyone on board if this will work." Katie J spoke.

They explained the plan to him and waited for a response. He began to draw up some papers. "If it doesn't work…"

"We already know sir." Harmon spoke.

"Meet at my house 1600." Michael spoke.

"Yes sir." All of them agreed before walking out.

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

Katie J was waiting outside of the miltary police station. Anaglin was being released. With the new evidence they have no reason to beleve her daughter is involved and are removing it from her record.

Anaglin came walking out and saw her mom standing there. She gave her mom a hug and then went to get in the car. They arrived over at the Holden's where everyone else was already there. And when she said everyone it just wasn't the girls it was their husbands too. If this was going to work everyone was going to have to be on board.

Wilds, McGruff, Katie J and Anaglin all got out of the car and walked into the house and into the living room.

When Emmalin saw Anaglin walk in they ran and gave each other a hug. "I'm so glad you are okay."

Chase saw the girl walk he. He knew what it was like to get detained for something that you didn't do. "Everyone is glad you are okay Anaglin."

"Thank you. I mean that." Anaglin began, "But I think there is something my mom and General Holden want to speak with you all about."

Most of the young kids were outside. Jeremy and Emmalin were the exception.

Katie J nodded, "Hey Anaglin why don't you go on ahead with Jeremy. How does staying in the barracks for a few days sound?"

"Actually pretty awesome." She stated.

"Then get out of here. I can't have you here for this." Katie J told her.

"Yes ma'am." Anaglin added as she took Jeremy's hand to go outside with Emmalin following behind.

"Barracks?" Trevor asked.

Katie J looked around, "Yeah well it is the safest place for her with everything that is about to go down."

General Holden began, "As you all know drugs were found out Colonel Joyce's apartment. We have reason to believe that they were planted when they were also found at Sergeant McGruff and Lieutentant Harmon's as well." He began to explain going into more detail about who and how they believed they were being set up.

Joan asked, "You have a plan to handle this?"

"Make those responsible believe they got away with it." General added.

Frank looked at him, "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes." Katie J answered, "MP's are going to arrest the three of us. I know this is not what anyone wants to hear but it is the only way to catch these guys." She wasn't sure if she was convincing herself or them.

Harmon spoke up, "We are going to need everyone to do their part. Drugs on post is gotta being the hottest gossip. We know that and we are hoping for that. We got to put personal feelings aside. You guys need to pretend like this is the gasoline on the fire."

"What do you mean?" Denise asked.

"Cut ties. You guys got to put on the act that you are so pissed and infuriated that you couldn't stand the thought of our friendship." Katie J mentioned.

"What aren't you saying?" Pamela asked.

Micheal explained, "There is reason to believe that her mom is working with whoever is doing this. Taylor is being released later tonight. Anaglin will remain in the Barracks until this is resolved."

"If this doesn't work?" Frank questioned.

Katie J shared a look with Harmon and McGruff. "Don't ask."

Everyone looked around. "Look I don't like this anymore that all of you but if this will clear our name it is worth the risk. Just don't lose faith in us. We are counting on you guys." Katie J looked over to Harmon and McGruff. "Square it away with Farland."

With that Katie J walked over to the window and looked at the kids playing. Anaglin and Jeremy had just left.

"We are ready ma'am if you are sure about this." Wilds added.

Katie J nodded, "Look after my daughter." With that the three of them walked out of the house and towards then end of the driveway.

The three started arguing loudly and verbally before punches were being thrown. It only took a minute of that before the MP's were arresting the three.

**REVIEWS!**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 45**_

_Two days later_

Emmalin and Anaglin had just finished with their final exams and went to pick up their graduation robes. They were just on their way out when the principal called, "Ms. Holden, Ms. Joyce a moment of your time."

"Of course." They both agreed.

"I wanted to be the first to congratulate you both. Ms. Joyce you are the valedictorian and Ms. Holden salutatorian. I made sure your tests scores were ran immediately." The principal told them.

They both looked at each other and gave each other a hug.

"I'll let you guys go celebrate. Have your speeches ready by Friday at practice." The principal added as he walked away.

Emmalin suggested, "How about Starbucks and then to my house."

"Sounds great." Anaglin mentioned in reply.

They got in the jeep and then Emmalin went in and got the coffees while Anaglin sat in the jeep and called Jeremy with the good news.

When they arrived at the Holden's house Emmalin walked in very excitedly with her cap and gown and told her mom about the good news.

"Anaglin how about you?" Claudia Joy asked.

Anaglin sighed, "I made valedictorian, which is another stupid speech that I have to write."

"You don't seem happy about it." Claudia Joy mentioned to her.

Anaglin explained, "I am, I really am it is just mom won't be there now and that just reminds me more how Connor isn't going to see me graduate." Anaglin began to cry, "That is all he ever wanted was to honor dad's dream for me. When things got tough Connor always motivated me. This isn't fair."

Anaglin went up the stairs. Claudia Joy was about to go after her when Emmalin stepped in, "Mom just give her some time. It has to be hard. Her dad went MIA 5 years ago. Two years after that they found him and he was taken to Germany where he died on the table. The last letter Connor got he hung on the fridge at their apartment. Some are born great. Some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them. Connor knew from then on it was his job to make sure his sister achieved to the best of her ability. That is why valedictorian was so important to her."

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

General Holden had just arrived at the military police station where the three were being held. He spoke with a few of the MP's handling the case before having the three brought to an interview room.

"That haven't said a word since they were brought in sir." One of the Mp's told him.

General Holden nodded, "Is it all clear to go in?"

"Yes sir."

General Holden was buzzed into the interview room where all three sat side-by-side cuffs securely on their wrists. "I have been told you three haven't said a word."

"Nothing to say." Katie J responded to him.

"But someone needs to say something about this matter?" General Holden told them.

"Our attorney advised us not to speak with anyone." Harmon stated.

They all knew there was a room full of MP's in the observation room at that very moment. So they had to be careful about what was said.

General Holden nodded. He was impressed with how well they were keeping their composure and were able to handle all the pressure that was coming from this situation. "Without a statement it will be very hard for you to prove the drugs are not yours. Origin is Afghanistan and the three of you returned not so long ago. Puts you in the hot seat."

"With all do respect sir, none of us will say a word with that room full of Mp's." McGruff stated clearly.

General Holden stepped outside of the room. He observed the full observation room and ordered them all to get back to work.

Just two remained inside the interview room with them. It was more for the General's protection.

General Holden slide a file over to the three. "Moments after the three of you were arrested Major Adams paid a visit to Taylor DelCruze letting her know she was being released and the you were arrested. All of you."

"So where are we at?" Harmon questioned the General.

"We can connect Adams to Colonel Joyce's mom but we still need to be able to make the connection between Adams and the drugs. We know he returned from a brief trip to Afghanistan a week prior to the three of you." General mentioned. He stood up, "We will talk more tomorrow. I am going to speak with your lawyer now."

Katie J immediately stood, "We need to do more." It only took seconds before both the MP's had grabbed her arms. General Holden could barely stand to see them cuffed while they were speaking, but this was awful. Colonel Joyce was at full vulnerability. They had her cuffed and restrained. She was good at playing her part. General Holden gave the only order he could. "Get her out of here." And with that said them escorted her back to a cell. Once they had secured her she slide her hands through the slot and the MP's took the cuffs off.

She sat down on the bed and ran her hands through her hair as the two MP's looked at her and said, "Don't give up ma'am."

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
